Como seducir a un dios
by Fraxus-Thunder
Summary: Freed siempre ha tenido su vida, pensamientos y sentimientos en orden. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando ese orden se desmorone? ¿será capaz de descubrir quién es el culpable de ese tornado emocional y solventar el caos que se ha apoderado de él? FRAXUS. Yaoi MxM.
1. Se acerca una tormenta

Un día como otro cualquiera en el gremio de Fairy Tail...

Freed observaba irritado a sus compañeros, que desde hace un par de semanas le parecíanespecialmente molestos y ruidosos. _"¿Qué me pasa últimamente? Tengo que controlarme e intentar encontrar que está alterando mi ying-yang interior…." _

La voz carrasposa del maestro Makarov irrumpió sus pensamientos desde su asiento en labarra del bar. "Escuchadme todos! Nos vamos a una misión! A continuación diré los nombres de los que la llevarán a cabo y una vez que lleguemos os explicaré que tenéis que hacer cada uno…:" _"¡Vaya! Espero estar incluído, necesito salir de esta rutina o acabaré volviéndome loco_" Freed observaba al que una vez fue el miembro más poderoso de Fairy Tail mientras recitaba los nombres.

"Gajeel, Levy, Bickslow, Mirajane, Laxus y Freed... Por vuestro bien espero que lo hagáis con los menos daños posibles ¿entendido Gajeel y Laxus?"

"¿¡Queeeeee!?" ladró Gajeel, mientras Laxus se limitaba a mirar con cara de pocos amigos su abuelo.

"¿Qué te pasa Freed? Llevas unos días anclado en tu propio mundo. ¿Estás bien?" Evergreen sacó a Freed de su trance. Era muy observadora y no se le escapaba ningún comportamiento inusual de sus compañeros de aventuras, sobre todo si esa anomalía pertenecía al joven mago experto en runas, ya que se caracterizaba por tener una personalidad de hierro y una vida muy organizada y meditada.

"No lo sé Ever, aún estoy intentando saber la razón por la que me encuentro así. Puede que esta misión me saque de la rutina y me despeje las ideas, llevamos algún tiempo fuera de la acción!" Freed observó a su amiga y compañera con una expresión de malestar consigo mismo que la hermosa mujer de pelo verde encontró preocupante.

"No hace falta que te diga que si necesitas un hombro en el que llorar o una amiga con la que desahogarte aquí me tienes ¿verdad? Ten mucho cuidado en la misión y cuida de nuestro Laxus!" Ever le cogió la mano cariñosamente y Freed la sonrió deslizando uno de sus delicados dedos por su mejilla. "Gracias Ever, sé que siempre estás ahí" Y después de un breve abrazo se despidieron. Freed se desvaneció por la puerta principal del gremio para preparar el equipaje necesario de la misteriosa misión de la que nada sabía aún.

El atractivo mago de cabello verde sedoso observaba a la gente que se amontonaba en el andén del tren en el que viajarían. Niños llorando o jugando, amantes, amigos y familiares reencontrándose entre abrazos y besos… y de repente un dolor en el estómago y una leve ira se apoderaron de él al observar que los dos integrantes del grupo que faltaban por aparecer llegaban juntos. Las risitas y bromas de sus compañeros no ayudaron a calmar esa sensación extraña, y la intriga por saber si esas bromas eran realidad le carcomían. _"Solo es curiosidad, no debo alarmarme. Si Laxus es feliz con ella no tengo que preocuparme. Mirajane es la chica más dulce del gremio, le cuidará bien. Aunque yo le daría todo lo que se merece."_

Aquella última afirmación que su subconsciente le había transmitido le sobresaltó y rebotaba en su cabeza una y otra vez sin entender muy bien que significaba, suspiró para intentar hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos y se dispuso a entrar en el tren.

Se sentó al lado de su ídolo como era costumbre en sus viajes y observó de reojo embobado mientras el rubio dragon slayer se estiraba y acomodada en su asiento. Sus poderosos músculos se distinguían perfectamente gracias a la camiseta morada tan ajustada que vestía y Freed pudo deleitarse mientras pensaba en las numerosas veces que se había masturbado fantaseando con recorrer con su lengua cada rincón de ese cuerpo, demostrando a su dios cuanto ansiaba darle lo que nadie más podría conseguir, entregándose completamente a la voluntad y deseo de su deidad más preciada. Pero el maestro de las runas temía por su karma y siempre que acababa se arrepentía de esos pensamientos impuros sobre la persona que él consideraba que era la más perfecta y poderosa que caminaba sobre la faz de la tierra. A pesar de su timidez la imaginación de Freed era muy calenturienta, y desde que se dio cuenta de que su deseo y miradas estaban dirigidos hacia las personas de su mismo sexo no pudo evitar pensar en Laxus de la manera en que lo hacía, al fin y al cabo tiene el cuerpo más perfecto que Freed haya visto jamás. Devoción acérrima y deseo físico, eso sentía por su dios del trueno, o eso creía él.

"Freed, ¿por qué estás tan callado? No es normal que en un viaje de más de dos horas no abras la boca. Sabes que si me distraigo el mareo es más llevadero"

Sabía que Laxus se preocupaba por él y era evidente a ojos de todo el mundo que trataba aFreed de una manera especial a pesar de lo empalagoso y posesivo que era el joven mago ya que era el único que podía tener esta actitud hacia él sin acabar en el hospital.

"No lo sé Laxus, algo me inquieta y me preocupa pero no logro poner en orden mis pensamientos" Sacó valor al ver a Laxus tan cercano y dispuestos a hablar y mirando como jugueteaban sus propios dedos de forma nerviosa se atrevió a preguntarle "¿E-Es cierto que ti-tienes una relación con Mira?"

Su compañero de viaje le miró sobresaltado y soltó unas de sus típicas carcajadas "Jajajajajajajajaja ¿en serio, Freed? ¿Tú también? Pensé que eras la persona que mejor me conocía"

Freed se limitó a mirarle con cara de sorpresa sin saber muy bien que contestar ni que conclusiones sacar de lo que le había respondido.

"No entiendo que es tan gracioso. Últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos.P- Perdona si te he ofendido o algo…"

"¿De verdad parece eso?"

"No lo sé Laxus, quizás me he dejado influenciar por las opiniones que los demás tienen sobre vuestra relación. Olvida lo que he dicho."

El resto del viaje lo dedicaron a hablar sobre lo que podía ser la misión ya que no teníanninguna pista de lo que iban a hacer, el hombrecillo que tenían como maestro a veces era demasiado misterioso con sus "hijos".

Por fin llegaron al hotel y soltaron las maletas acomodándose en unos sillones que adornaban la entrada principal al lado de la recepción mientras el anciano maestro se dirigía a pedir las llaves. Levy intentaba buscar algo de beber mientras los chicos esperaban.

"¡Qué bien Gajeel!" Bickslow jugaba con sus "babys" mientras provocaba al dragon slayer de hierro y de rayos, consciente del peligro que ello conllevaba "como Laxus está saliendo con Mira…. ¡tu novia puede compartir habitación contigo!, ¿no es genial?" "novia, novia" coreaban los totems con alma que lo acompañaban a todas partes "Freed, nos quedamos tú y yo solos, sabes que siempre soy bueno contigo, no te haré gritar demasiado-baby".

"¡PERO QUE DICES CHALADO!, la enana no es novia mía. Lo siento por Laxus pero sería poco delicado compartir habitación con ella"

"¿Lo sientes por mí? ¿Por qué motivo exactamente? ¿¡Hemos admitido Mirajane y yo en algún momento que estamos saliendo!? Dejad de ser tan escandalosos y dejad que me relaje un poco. A ver cuándo maduráis de una vez…"

"¡No molestéis a Laxus! Necesita descansar del viaje. Callaos de una vez…" Como siempre Freed defendía a su líder intentando que estuviera siempre cómodo.

"Tienes razón Laxus, creo que Mira no es la mujer para ti. Quizás deberías declararte ya a tu ídolo, Freed, al fin y al cabo tú eres la esposa perfecta para él, siempre tan sumiso y fiel… A alguien con la personalidad de Laxus le gusta este tipo de amante, ¿Verdad rayitos?"

La reacción de Laxus no fue la que todos se esperaban. Se limitó a mirarle con su cara de indiferencia a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de reojo a Freed, que estaba siendo sujetado por Bickslow para que no se lanzara a la yugular de Gajeel mientras soltaba toda clase de insultos dirigidos al dragón slayer de hierro.

Mirajane miraba la escena con una de sus sonrisas mientras observaba pensativa la reacción del rubio el cual no parecía especialmente molesto

En ese momento de caos apareció el pequeño anciano con las llaves de las habitaciones. "Aquí tenéis las llaves, repartiros como queráis. Mañana a primera hora os quiero a todos aquí y desayunados. Sed buenos"

"Bickslow, no creo que Laxus quiera compartir habitación conmigo, y yo tampoco tengo interés en ello así que vas a compartir habitación con el dragon slayer más poderoso, ¡yo elijo cama Gijii!"

"¡No alucines! El dragon slayer más poderoso es Laxus, ¿verdad babys?" "Laxus, Laxus" corearon sus totems. "Freed, se bueno con tu marido, esposa sumisa…jijijijijiji" Y se alejó corriendo detrás de su compañero de habitación.

"¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO!? "

"Freed, ¿vas a estar todo el día aquí discutiendo, o podemos irnos a descansar de una vez a la habitación?" Laxus estaba perdiendo su paciencia con la actitud de todos sus compañeros aquella tarde.

"Claro Laxus, lo que quieras" Laxus siempre apreciaba compartir habitación con el capitán de los raijinshuu, el cual siempre tenía una actitud calmada y tranquila, justo lo que necesitaba para poder descansar después de los días estresantes que pasaban haciendo misiones. Sus estancias en los hoteles y moteles eran agradables ya que cada uno se dedicaba a relajarse a su manera, el dragon slayer escuchando música y el mago de runas leyendo alguno de sus libros. Pero ese día Freed no estaba leyendo, sino meditando sobre la alteración de su ying-yang a la vez que miraba por la ventana el hermoso lago que había al lado del hotel. Pensaba en la actitud que se apoderó de él desde hace dos semanas y en cómo estaba afectando a sus relaciones con sus compañeros_. "Estoy muy irritable, me arrepiento de haber gritado así delante de todo el mundo, estoy acostumbrado a sus bromas y a como me..."_

"Freed, en serio, como sigas así voy a tener que sacar tus problemas a puñetazos"

"Lo siento Laxus, intento encontrar lo que me afecta de esta manera, pero no lo consi…"

"Vamos a dar una vuelta, a lo mejor te despeja las ideas"

"Está bien, gracias. Hay un lago precioso aquí al lado"

Mientras se dirigían al lago Freed contempló el rostro de Laxus bañado por la luz de la luna y como sus ojos naranjas brillaban con un brillo especial, olvidándose sin darse cuenta de lo que le carcomía por dentro_….."Ahora más que nunca parece un verdadero dios…."_


	2. Revelaciones

Laxus observaba como Freed se relajaba en la orilla de aquél lago. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa que le decía silenciosamente a su compañero que su plan de distraerle de lo que sea que le estaba rondando por la cabeza había funcionado. "_Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y hemos pasado por tantas cosas que sería imposible vivir sin tenerle cerca. Parece que es la única persona en el mundo que me conoce y sabe lo que necesito. No me gusta verle sufrir así…" _Por supuesto Laxus jamás diría estas palabras en voz alta a su amigo. Se hacía demasiado el duro y no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos ni siquiera al maestro de runas.

"¿Estás mejor, Freed? Deberíamos ir a dormir_"_

_"_Claro, Laxus. Gracias por este momento de tranquilidad. Lo necesitaba" Sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en los de su dios dedicándole una sonrisa reservada tan solo para él, y tras unos intensos segundos el rubio apartó la mirada y empezó a caminar hacia el hotel un poco aturdido por el momento que acababa de tener con su mejor amigo… _"¿Qué ha sido esa sensación?"_

En la habitación que compartían Bickslow y Gajeel sorprendentemente reinaba la calma y los dos aprovecharon para conocerse un poco mejor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis siguiendo a rayitos a todas partes?"

"Vaya forma de hacer las preguntas tienes. ¿Siempre eres así de amigable?"

"Está bieeeeen…. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que le laméis el…"

"¡Vale, vale! Si tenemos en cuenta los 7 años de Tenroujima, Ever y yo le conocemos desde …mmmmmm….. Unos 13 años, y Freed creo que desde que tiene 7 años, asi que….mmmmm…¡24!"

"Ahora entiendo porque le tiene tan mimado, Gijii"

"jajajajajaja nadie hace por Laxus las cosas que Freed hace, así que es normal que le consienta acercarse a él un poco más que los demás, ¿no? Y tú... ¿Qué tienes con Levy que no se despega de ti?"

"La verdad es que no lo sé… Después de lo que la hice pasar no creo que tenga derecho a intentar conquistarla. Creo que se merece alguien mejor, alguien que nunca la haya dañado"

"Desde fuera da la impresión de que no necesitas conquistarla… ¡Ya lo has hecho!" Sus tótems lo respaldaron "¡Ya está, ya está!"

Los dos siguieron hablando de sus cosas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Aunque no tenían mucho en común, sus personalidades algo alocadas (en el caso de Bickslow bastante) hacían que compatibilizaran bien, lo que traería un poco de desesperación al resto de sus compañeros de misión…

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron en la recepción del hotel como había ordenado Makarov y mientras Levy y Mirajane terminaban de prepararse, Bickslow decidió torturar un poco a su líder

"Bueno, Laxus. ¿Ya le has dado los buenos días a Mira? ¿O le diste las buenas noches? Quizás deberías decirle que no hace falta que se arregle tanto para ir de misión contigo, que ya es suficientemente hermosa para ti y que…"

"Bickslow, ya sabes qué pasará si sigues con esta conversación…. ¿verdad?"

"¡Venga, no seas así!, solo intento que seas feliz. ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar conmigo de estas cosas? ¿Por qué siempre con Freed?" Los pucheros exagerados que hizo arrancaron una sonrisa de Freed que se encontraba acomodado en uno de los sillones con la espalda recta y sus manos apoyadas en sus muslos.

"Eso es porque Freed no es molesto como tú y siempre se puede hablar con él sin que intente tomarme el pelo"

"¡Yo no te tomo el pelo!, creo que hacéis buena pareja… Eso es todo"

Al escuchar esto el dolor en el estómago y la ira que Freed sintió en la estación de tren al ver aparecer a Laxus y Mirajane juntos volvió a manifestarse. Esta vez no supo que excusa ponerse a sí mismo sobre lo que sentía, y el remolino de emociones que le dio una tregua la noche anterior en el lago, apareció para desequilibrarle de nuevo.

El viejo Makarov carraspeó para atraer la atención de sus "hijos" justo en el momento que Levy y Mirajane hacían su aparición.

"Es hora de comentaros de que va todo esto" cerró los ojos y con cara de concentración se dispuso a revelar el misterio.

"Necesitan solventar unas incidencias que han ocurrido en una de las mazmorras que se encuentran bajo el palacio. Nos han asignado la tarea pidiendo explícitamente la ayuda de Freed. El resto estáis aquí para protegerle por lo que pueda pasar, ya que hay rumores de que las mazmorras no están deshabitadas y seguro que os encontráis compañía, aunque no han podido decirnos de que tipo. Levy, tu ayudarás a Freed, y Bickslow, tu trabajo es otro, así que te quedas conmigo" Todos le miraban con cara de asombro, en especial Bickslow, que no entendía que podía querer el maestro de él. El silencio le comunicó que no había dudas de momento y que podía continuar.

"Al llegar al palacio el responsable de asignarnos la misión os detallará el resto de cosas y os dejará en el lugar en el que debéis trabajar. Haced todo lo que os pida y tened mucho cuidado allí abajo. Nos encontraremos aquí cuando hayáis acabado. ¡Sed buenos!"

El camino hacia el palacio era una tortura. El día había amanecido especialmente caluroso y los 5 estaban intrigados sobre lo que podrían ser las incidencias.

"¿Por qué quieren la ayuda de Freed?, ¿Es que el resto no somos listos también?" Gajeel decidió entretenerse, y esta vez le tocaba torturar al mago rúnico un rato.

"Freed no es listo, es brillante. Si no te gusta ya puedes largarte" Un tajante y malhumorado Laxus dejó a Gajeel un poco descolocado, ya que no se esperaba que lo defendiera de esa forma tan abierta. "_Le protege como una loba a sus cachorros… Todos dicen que Freed es posesivo con él pero, no sé yo quién es más posesivo con quién"_ El dragon slayer de hierro miró de reojo al mago rúnico, el cual miraba a su vez a su amigo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y una sonrisa victoriosa que le dedicó a Gajeel.

Mirajane y Levy observaban la breve conversación con distintas sensaciones. La peli-azul se lamentaba de la actitud infantil del hombre al que amaba, y la apodada mujer-demonio miraba al rubio, por el que sentía algo más que amistad, un poco disgustada. Había decidido hablar con él cuando tuvieran un momento a solas e intentar esclarecer si entre ellos podría haber algo o no, aunque era difícil encontrar un momento en el que el dragon slayer de rayos estuviera lo suficientemente receptivo como para mantener una conversación así.

Freed caminaba inusualmente cerca de Laxus. Por primera vez en 2 semanas no estaba pensando en la revolución de sentimientos que se había desencadenado en él, sino que estaba contento de haber ido a esta misión. Pensó en el día en que se conocieron y en como su ídolo acabó con aquél mono gigante salvándole la vida.

**_Flashback_**

_"__G-gracias p-por lo q-que has h-h-hecho" Un avergonzado chico de pelo verde y ojos azul brillante daba las gracias al chico de 3 años más que él que acababa de derrotar al mono gigante que le perseguía._

_"__¿Eres idiota?, he visto como intentabas escribir runas para protegerte ¿Qué clase de mago eres que no puedes acabar con un simple mono?"_

_"__N-no lo sé…..yo….. me a-asusté" suspiró fuerte, miró al chico rubio que le salvó la vida con una tierna sonrisa y con una repentina determinación se atrevió a decir "¡Me has salvado la vida!, ¡prometo que seré fuerte y que siempre estaré a tu lado para salvarte la tuya! "_

_"__E-espera, ¿¡Qué!?, ¡Yo n-no necesito que nadie m-me salve!" Al ver el ligero rubor y la sonrisa que el chico peli-verde le dedicaba pensó "¡Que mono es!" …_

**_Fin Flashback_**

Freed también pensaba en la bienvenida tan cálida que le regaló Fairy Tail ese día, y en los momentos que pasó junto a un joven Laxus cuando tan solo eran unos niños.

Él sabía que su amigo era la persona más importante en su mundo, y que siempre lo había sido desde que le conoció, pero lo que sentía últimamente en su presencia estaba confundiéndole, haciéndole bajar sus defensas hasta tal punto que temía que el rubio se diera cuenta de la atracción sexual que existía desde hace unos años hacia su persona. Cada vez que le defendía como acababa de hacerlo o le dedicaba palabras o acciones que no se atrevía a decir ni hacer con nadie más, Freed se iba sintiendo más y más especial.

De repente con un sobresalto se paró y escuchó a su subconsciente mientras por fin le resolvía la identidad del misterioso detonante de su tormenta interior…. "_Estás enamorado de él, idiota"._


	3. La mazmorra y las runas

"Freed… ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué?_..._no…estoooo…. ¡SI!...eeeeh… si, si, e-estoy bien. Podemos continuar Laxus, lo siento"

Mientras todos avanzaban nuevamente el preocupado rubio cogió a Freed por la muñeca impidiéndole continuar.

"¿Vas a poder hacerte cargo del trabajo? Es la primera vez que te veo tan distraído y desconcentrado. Si necesitas algo pídemelo, pero céntrate de una vez"

_"__¿Que si necesito algo?, ¡Claro que lo necesito!, ¡Necesito estar en tus enormes y musculosos brazos mientras te…!"_

"N-no Laxus, solo me he acordado de algo que carece de importancia ahora mismo. De veras que lo siento, no es propio de mí"

"No, no lo es, y por eso me preocupa." El tono suave que empleó para decir la última parte derritió a Freed, que tenía la mirada perdida en los ojos de su dios.

_"__Laxus se preocupa por mí…. Necesito calmarme y pensar en esto cuando el honor de Fairy Tail no descanse sobre mis hombros"_

"De verdad que estoy bien. Sigamos, queda poco para llegar" Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por delante de su líder, no creía que fuera capaz de mantener el paso detrás de él sin perder su mirada en esa espalda grande y musculosa y, por supuesto, en ese trasero tan firme y perfecto.

El palacio no era lo que ellos se esperaron encontrar. Se trataba de una casa de grandes dimensiones, que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento, rodeada de un jardín mal cuidado lleno de fuentes secas y caminos con yerbajos. La enorme puerta de entrada chirrió cuando el guarda comenzó a moverla para que entraran nuestros magos.

"Me parece inexplicable que esto pueda estar habitado y…" Mirajane observaba con asombro el terreno.

"que además lo llamen palacio, Gijii"

"Gajeel, seguro que antes se trataba de una casa preciosa. Quién sabe lo que les habrá pasado, a lo mejor tiene que ver con el misterio de las mazmorras" Debido a su enorme cultura Levy siempre encontraba respuestas a los porqués de sus compañeros.

"Da igual lo que les haya pasado. Vamos" Laxus lideró al grupo hacia la entrada del "palacio" y esperaron en la puerta principal a que se abriera.

Un hombrecillo delgado, algo más bajo que Levy, con una barba canosa gigante que le llegaba a las rodillas y que vestía un traje elegante de color rojo les dio la bienvenida calurosamente.

"¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde mansión! Me llamo Borg Belfleur y quiero daros las gracias de antemano por ayudarnos con nuestro problema. Mi mujer y yo llevamos 1 mes desesperados. Como podéis deducir vosotros mismos esta casa no tenía este aspecto y… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Disculpad mis modales. Entren y tomemos un té mientras hablamos…..disculpad….¿F-freed Justine se encuentra entre ustedes verdad?"

"Sí señor Belfleur, soy yo"

"Oh, ¡perfecto!, adelante entonces"

El interior de la mansión no tenía mejor aspecto que el exterior, aunque la decoración era bastante exclusiva y de un valor elevado. Los muebles no tenían nada que envidiarle a los que se encontraban en cualquier castillo o palacio de verdad y las alfombras de tela de una calidad exquisita descansaban en todas las estancias que les dió tiempo a observar de reojo mientras llegaban al salón principal. La mujer del hombrecillo llamado Borg era una hermosa mujer joven de pelo dorado y ojos azules como el cielo que vestía un elegante vestido de color rosa pálido. Su miraba se posó en Freed inmediatamente y sin desviarla se presentó.

"¡Bienvenidos!. Me llamo Leyla Belfleur. Por favor, siéntense, en seguida sirven el té"

Mientras todos tomaban asiento agarró la mano del mago rúnico acariciando el logo del gremio.

"Usted debe ser Freed Justine"

"Eeeh…sí señora Belfleur. ¿Cómo ha sabido que…?"

"¡Por favor llámame Leyla!. Lo sé porque tu descripción coincide con la de un joven muy apuesto de pelo verde sedoso y ojos azules hipnotizadores"

_"__¿Eh? ¿Quién le ha dado esa descripción de mí?"_

Mirajane comentó a Levy con un susurro la conversación que acababa de tener lugar entre la señora de la casa y su compañero.

"Vaya con nuestro Freed. ¡Y parecía tímido!. Ya ha conquistado a la señora Belfleur y eso que acabamos de llegar, ¿te has fijado como le acaricia la mano?."

"jajajaja no creo que Freed tuviera esa intención, parece que ella ya le ha visto antes, lo cual hace que todo esto sea muy raro ¿no crees? Y demasiado misterioso… estemos alerta, no me gusta este ambiente."

En ese momento llegaron los sirvientes con el té. El hombrecillo llamado Borg comenzó a hablar cuando los vasos estuvieron llenos.

"Todo ocurrió hace 1 mes. La casa comenzó a deteriorarse rápidamente y el jardín a transformarse en una selva difícil de domar. Buscando el detonante de esta maldición recorrimos la casa de punta a punta hasta que llegamos a las mazmorras, donde uno de mis hijos encontró unos símbolos de color morado que brillaban rodeando toda la puerta. El anciano del pueblo nos comentó que se trataban de runas que él no llegaba a comprender dado su complicado nivel de escritura y nos afirmó que el mago que podría ayudarnos se encontraba en Fairy Tail. Por eso está usted aquí señor Justine".

Hizo una breve pausa para darle un sorbo a su té negro. Freed se iba distrayendo de la conversación ante la intensa mirada que la mujer de Borg le dirigía y de vez en cuando la iba vigilando de reojo mientras se recostaba incómodo en su asiento. Laxus observó a ambos y sobre todo a Leyla, a la que empezó a encontrar especialmente sospechosa e irritante por mirar de esa forma a su amigo. _"Esta mujer… o tiene algo extraño, o se ha enamorado de ese idiota a primera vista, Freed es apuesto pero…_" ¿Freed es apuesto? ¿Desde cuando él pensaba así de otros hombres y sobre todo de sus amigos? Tampoco es que pensara mucho en las mujeres ya que, al contrario de lo que la gente pensaba, nunca había tenido sexo con ninguna, tan solo cosas puntuales algún día que se había pasado bebiendo, aunque a la mañana siguiente no recordaba siquiera su cara. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que el joven, apuesto y poderoso Laxus Dreyar, nieto del maestro del invencible gremio de magos Fairy Tail era virgen a sus 25 años (más 7 de Tenroujima) de edad? El hombrecillo carraspeó y el dragonslayer centró su atención en sus palabras.

"El resto de vosotros fuisteis elegidos por vuestro maestro. L-lo siento pero…no sabemos que os encontraréis allí abajo. Nadie ha entrado en las mazmorras desde hace 200 años, y están comunicadas con muchos pasadizos subterráneos que no sabemos a dónde conducen. Las runas de la entrada creemos que solo nos impiden el acceso, pero estamos seguros de que dentro hay más de ellas. Señor Justine, contamos con su experiencia para que nuestra familia pueda volver a ser feliz como antes."

"Por supuesto señor Belfleur, intentaré desactivarlas usando todo mi conocimiento. La señorita Mcgarden también es experta en estos temas y entre los dos estoy seguro que lograremos que su casa vuelva a la normalidad"

Levy sonrió a Freed, emocionada porque la había nombrado.

"¡Por supuesto! Daremos todo lo que tenemos, se lo aseguro"

"¡Estupendo!, mi hijo Brinar os llevará a donde se encuentran las runas. No dudo de vuestro poder pero…tened cuidado… por favor"

El experto en runas estaba aliviado de salir de la intensa mirada de esa mujer y poder centrarse en otra cosa. "_Runas de complicado nivel de escritura… ¿Quién podría y porqué, escribirlas a esta familia?" _Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a las runas de otros magos, así que su nerviosismo era palpable, pero la determinación de quedar bien ante su líder y demostrarle que tenía el mejor guardaespaldas del mundo, le daba el valor suficiente para estar preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrarse. "¿_Seguro que quieres demostrarle que le protegerás de todo? ¿No será que pretendes impresionarle para que caiga a tus pies?" _Freed juró en ese momento que si las runas no acababan con él su subconsciente lo haría.

El primogénito de los Belfleur les condujo a la entrada y salió corriendo en cuanto llegaron despidiéndose con un seco y breve "¡Suerte y cuidado ahí abajo!". La puerta se trataba de una enorme y aparentemente pesada roca granítica y las runas que la adornaban brillaban más que las que el mago rúnico de Fairy Tail escribía, además de tener un tono negruzco que no poseían las suyas. Todos se apartaron dejando espacio a los dos expertos.

"Está bien cerebritos… Abrid la puerta para que podamos divertirnos los demás. Gijii"

"Gajeel, si nos presionas tardaremos más en abrirla y tu tardarás más en divertirte…"

"Está bien enana, no presionaré a los señores genios mientr…"

"No es hora de vuestras discusiones matrimoniales. Tú, cállate y vamos a darles espacio" Laxus condujo a Mirajane y Gajeel y los apartó de los otros dos magos sin perderlos de vista.

Después de dos horas interminables y con un calor insoportable Freed logró descifrar el idioma en el que estaban escritas y se dispuso a sobrescribirlas, no sin antes decir a sus compañeros lo que querían decir.

"Estas runas están para impedir el paso como dijo el señor Belfleur, pero además tienen un efecto directo si se intentan manipular y se hace mal. Parece que si no acierto algo ocurrirá, aunque no tengo idea de lo que podrá ser…"

"¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo, Freed?"

"Laxus, ¿qué clase de mago sería si no lo intentara? Estaré bien" El rubio iba a contestarle, pero la mirada que su amigo le ofreció le decía que confiara en él, por lo que decidió no decir nada más y dejarle que se concentrara. Un nudo provocado por los nervios apareció en su estómago y su mirada estaba fija en su capitán. "_Ten cuidado"._

Sacó su espada y con mucho cuidado se dispuso a realizar su trabajo. Respiró hondo y comenzó a sobrescribir. Sus compañeros no quitaban ojo de encima al ritual y suspiraron aliviados cuando observaron que el brillo intenso de las runas desaparecía.

"Gijii, es verdad rayitos, ¡tú chico es un genio!" Gajeel decidió provocar a su homólogo de rayos sin que Freed pudiera escuchar el comentario. El aburrimiento se apoderaba de él.

_"__¿Mi chico?"_ Laxus intentó con todas sus fuerzas que ese comentario no le afectara, pero por algún extraño motivo lo hizo y, por lo tanto, decidió ignorarle ofreciendole una de sus caras de indiferencia para que el resto no supiera la reacción que había provocado en él.

"Freed, tú ya has hecho tu parte. Gajeel y yo abriremos la puerta. Descansa un poco mientras"

El mago rúnico se lo agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza y se sentó a observar a sus compañeros, en especial a su dios. Siempre que Laxus hacía algún trabajo físico se deleitaba observando como sus músculos trabajaban y se marcaban a través de su camiseta empapada con el sudor procedente del esfuerzo. Ya tendría algo en lo que pensar esta noche mientras se relajaba.

La puerta finalmente cedió y se abrió con un estrepitoso golpe contra el suelo, provocando una humareda que les inundó los pulmones y un consiguiente ataque de tos del que tardaron en desprenderse.

"Tenía razón el hombrecillo, hace mucho que nadie entra aquí. ¿Alguien puede darnos algo de luz? ¡No me puedo creer que no me haya acordado de la luz!"

Levy contestó a Mirajane con una sonrisa.

"Parece que soy la única que ha pensado lo que hay que traer a una mazmorra, aunque solo tengo una antorcha"

"Yo he traído otra. Será suficiente"

"¡Por supuesto! Los dos cerebritos han pensado en todo, como no…" Gajeel estaba sacando de quicio a sus compañeros de misión con su aburrimiento.

"¿Nunca vas a aprender a callarte?. Ya que Levy sabe también sobrescribir runas creo que será más rápido que Freed le explique cómo manipular estas más complicadas y separarnos. No creo que las amenazas que encontremos requieran que vayamos todos juntos"

"Creo que es una buena idea Laxus. Yo iré con Mira y Gajeel. ¡Seguro que tú solo puedes proteger a Freed perfectamente! "

Levy le guiñó el ojo a Freed, que intentó no ruborizarse sin éxito ante la acción. _"¿Sabrá ella lo que siento por él? no, no creo, es imposible, si yo mismo me enteré hace un rato"_

"C-claro que puedo. Tened cuidado"

"¿¡Qué!? Yo también puedo protegerte a ti sin ayuda de nadie"

"Gajeel, quiero que Mira venga conmigo, si no te gusta puedes irte con ellos"

Dignamente agarró por el brazo a Mira y comenzó a andar hacia uno de los túneles.

"¡E-espera!...Aaaayyyy mujeres… Gijii" EL dragonslayer de acero siguió los pasos de las dos magas a la vez que le decía a Laxus… "rayitos… ¡Cuida bien de TU chico!"

"_¿¡Qué!?"_ Freed agradeció la oscuridad del lugar, la cual no dejaba ver a su compañero la rojez de su cara al oír lo que le llamó el escandaloso dragonslayer.

Los dos compañeros de equipo caminaban silenciosamente por la oscura mazmorra y, aunque no era la primera vez ni mucho menos que hacían esto, Freed estaba más nervioso que otras veces debido a su recién descubierto amor por su líder. "_Estoy solo en una mazmorra oscura con Laxus… Oh Dios…"_

"No te alejes de mí, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, Laxus" "_No tenía pensado hacerlo"_

* * *

Gracias a tod s por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que os esté gustando.

Agradecería cualquier comentario bueno o malo que tengáis que hacerme ya que es el primer fanfic que hago y me gusta aprender de mis errores. Sin que sean ofensivos -.- no creo que lo esté haciendo tan mal jeje.

* * *

**_Guest  
meeeeeeeeeeeeeee encanta! la conti xfa _**

Gracias! Intento que os guste igual que yo estoy disfrutando haciéndolo. Muak.


	4. Fantasía y realidad

A su alrededor no existía nada más en ese momento, tan solo el cuerpo extremadamente poderoso y musculoso que se encontraba sobre él, las grandes manos que recorrían todos los rincones de su ser buscando cada uno de los puntos que le excitaban hasta hacerle perder los sentidos, esa lengua experta que se deleitaba con el sabor de su cuello sudoroso y el miembro rígido que se frotaba contra el suyo en cada movimiento producido al retorcerse de placer bajo su ansiado y deseado amante.

Sus gemidos inundaban la habitación haciendo que la persona que los provocaba se excitara cada vez más al escuchar esos sonidos tan dulces y eróticos llenos de desesperación y total entrega que no había oído de ningún otro amante con el que había estado antes, jamás nadie se había entregado a él de esa forma.

Sentía que estaba llegando a su límite tan solo con sentir su tacto y comenzó a rogar a su amante para sentirle dentro de él, para entregarle todo lo que quisiera y deseara. El enorme miembro de su pareja palpitaba en su entrada esperando con toda la paciencia que en ese momento podía recopilar, hasta que por fin la persona a la que deseaba locamente estaba preparada. Suavemente se colocó y a la vez que le susurraba al oído que se relajara comenzó a …..

"¡GROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

Los dos miembros del equipo Raijinshuu se despertaron sobresaltados al oír ese rugido gutural y un poco desorientados se pusieron en posición defensiva.

"¡Freed! ¡Pero qué coño haces! ¿¡No estabas vigilando tú!?"

"¿Eh? Y-yo… S-sí Laxus. No tengo excusa para mi imprudencia, m-me quedé d-dormido"

El mago rúnico aún sudaba por el sueño tan inoportunamente interrumpido por ese ser y su pantalón le apretaba haciendo que el ponerse en pie resultara un poco incómodo.

"Espabila de una vez, vamos a ver qué es eso. Y la próxima vez si estás cansado… despiértame, idiota, no quiero que acabemos como la cena de lo que sea que vive aquí"

"S-sí Laxus. Lo haré…"

Cabizbajo y triste por haber decepcionado así a su líder le entregó la antorcha y siguió su estela en busca del dueño de ese rugido.

En el hotel Bickslow esperaba ansioso los detalles de su solitaria misión. Desde que se habían ido sus compañeros el maestro no había hablado con él y no sabía qué hacer para pasar el tiempo. El pueblo era minúsculo y tenía torturada a la tabernera con sus historietas así que ir allí tampoco era una opción. Se sentó en los silloncitos de la recepción y al rato apareció el viejo Makarov.

"Escucha Bickslow, siento la espera, estaba planeando unas cosas. No me fio de los que nos han encargado esto. Hay cosas que no me cuadran, como el que quisieran tanta gente para una simple mazmorra subterránea, así que quiero que te encargues de vigilar a esa gente."

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque tú puedes controlar la voluntad de las personas y tus muñecos pueden infiltrarse en el palacio sin ser descubiertos. Quiero que ahora te dediques a descubrir cualquier actividad inusual y que me comuniques inmediatamente si notas algo raro. Tienes libertad para actuar si consideras que la situación lo requiere"

"¡Cuente conmigo! ¡Vamos babys, por fin vamos a divertirnos! Jajajajajajaa" Su maniaca risa le erizó los pelos de la nuca a Makarov, que no acababa de acostumbrarse nunca a ella. Bickslow estaba loco, pero sabía que podía confiar en él.

"Creo que estamos andando en círculos, ya he visto esta araña antes, Gijii"

"No sabes distinguir tus propias manos… ¿Cómo vas a distinguir una araña de otra?"

"Vamos, enana, ¿tienes que ser así de dura conmigo?"

"No sería dura si tú no fueras..."

"¿como?, ¿si no fuera como?"

"¡Tan infantil!, eres como un crio"

"¡Mirad! Aquí hay más runas" Mirajane se admitía a ella misma que se lo estaba pasando en grande escuchando las conversaciones de enamorados que se traían sus compañeros, pero hubiera preferido ir con Laxus, aunque sabía que el grupo estaba más equilibrado de esta forma.

"¿En círculos, eh? Espero hacerlo bien, Freed me ha explicado muy bien como tendría que hacerlo. Quiero asegurarme que se trata del mismo idioma e intentaré averiguar que consecuencia tienen estas"

Los otros dos la observaban cautelosos mientras leía las runas. El dragonslayer estaba especialmente nervioso recordando las palabras del capitán de los Raijinshuu cuando afirmó que si no se manipulaban bien algo podría pasar. Ya había hecho sufrir bastante a Levy, ahora le tocaba disculparse protegiéndola con su vida si era necesario.

"Parece que estas son las que provocan el deterioro de la mansión: El edificio que se encuentre bajo estas runas tendrá la… Esto no sé qué quiere decir, pero deduzco que la palabra es apariencia ya que el resto dice, que lucirá dentro de 100 años. Por lo menos es el mismo idioma. Voy a intentar anularla…"

"Ten mucho cuidado Levy…" Mira se preparó por lo que pudiera pasar mientras observaba como la peli-azul hacía su trabajo. Tardó algo más que Freed en desactivarla, así que Gajeel aprovechó para decirla: "Bueno, está claro quién es el experto en esto…"

"¿Qué quieres decir Gajeel?¬¬. Si tanto alagas a tu experto podrías haberte ido con ellos como te dije."

"Vamos, no te enfades, sabes que no hablo en serio. Solo intento que esto no sea tan aburrido".

"GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR"

"Por fin algo de acción, Gijii"

"¡Freed! ¡Cuidado!" Solo una patada en el cuello le bastó al dragonslayer para que la criatura que les despertó de su siesta se retorciera de dolor en el suelo hasta que quedó inconsciente. Se trataba de una bestia extraña sin ojos y del tamaño de 3 hombres con unas garras afiladas y unos dientes como los de un tiburón. Su cara no se parecía a ningún animal que conocieran.

"Tan impresionante como siempre, Laxus. ¡No hay nadie que pueda superarte!"

Un ensimismado Freed alagaba a su dios como siempre hacía cuando derrotaba a algún oponente, pero esta vez Laxus no estaba sonriéndole.

"¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? ¡Podría haberte matado!,¡¿no has oído que estaba detrás de ti?!, ¿¡ES QUE QUIERES MORIR AQUÍ, FREED!?"

El capitán de los Raijinshuu se quedó en shock incapaz de responder a ninguna de las preguntas de su líder, nunca antes Laxus le había gritado de esa manera, aunque él tampoco había hecho jamás tantas imprudencias en menos de dos días como las que estaba haciendo ahora… El rubio bajó la mirada y su expresión de enfado cambió radicalmente.

"Si algo te pasara yo…." Agarró suavemente la barbilla de Freed con su mano derecha y mirándole con sus ojos naranjas le susurró "Ten más cuidado… ¿Vale?"

Freed notaba como sus ojos se humedecían, pero tragó saliva ahogando las lágrimas ya que sabía que no era momento para debilidades. Sonrió al dragonslayer y le agarró dulcemente la muñeca de la mano derecha que le estaba tocando.

"Te lo prometo"

Continuaron el camino en silencio hasta que un familiar brillo morado les detuvo.

"Voy a ver que efecto tienen estas de aquí. Me pregunto cómo les irá a los demás"

"Está bien, voy a dar un vistazo a la zona para descartar compañía. Avísame si me necesitas. Sabes que puedo oírte."

Freed asintió y se concentró en su tarea. La enorme sala en la que se encontraban estaba un poco más fresca que el resto de la mazmorra, haciendo la espera del dragonslayer más agradable que la última vez. Mientras la recorría distraídamente su mente se puso a divagar.

"_¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué le he gritado así?… Su forma de comportarse estos 3 últimos días me está poniendo nervioso y no sé cómo reaccionar. Este idiota va a acabar conmigo como siga haciendo peligrar su vida de esa manera._

_"__Si algo te pasara yo…" _

_"__yo… ¿Qué?"_

_"__Ya has admitido antes que no podrías vivir sin tenerle cerca, ¿De qué te sorprendes ahora?"_

_"__Y… ¿Por qué es tan especial para mí? Bickslow y Evergreen son mis compañeros también y nunca he sentido este pánico a perderles"_

_"__Ellos no tienen esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules, ni esa sonrisa que hace que te derritas, ni te hablan de esa manera tan dulce, ni…"_

"¡Laxus! ¡Ya lo tengo, ven!"

El dragonslayer salió de su trance con un respingó y retrocedió a donde su capitán se encontraba dando las gracias por acabar esa conversación consigo mismo que había comenzado sin querer, ya que no le hacía gracia el rumbo que estaba tomando.

"¿Qué hacen estas?"

"No te lo vas a creer… Estas runas dicen: Los que se encuentren dentro de estas runas irán perdiendo un año de vida, de los restantes que pudieran quedarles, cada día que pasen en ellas. Allí hay otra fila de runas, así que deduzco que hemos encontrado las que rodean la casa. No hay necesidad de avanzar más. Voy a anularlas y volvemos a ver si los demás han encontrado las que rodean el terreno... ¿Por qué alguien escribiría esto a una familia aparentemente normal?"

"Tú lo has dicho… aparentemente. Todo parece despejado, estaré vigilando"

Tras unos breves minutos logró descifrar el último conjunto de runas.

"No puede ser…. Laxus… Estas últimas anulan la magia dentro de ellas…"

"Esto cada vez me está gustando menos… ¿Por qué iban a poner esto a una familia que no usa la magia? Y ¿por qué tu puedes sobrescribir runas? Es magia también"

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo… Debemos darnos prisa en volver y decirles lo que hemos descubierto"

"¡No puedo usar mi magia dragonslayer!"

"Ni yo puedo hacer Take-Over… ¿Será el efecto de alguna runa?"

"Pero no tiene sentido que no podamos usar magia pero yo si pueda anular runas. Parece que anula un tipo concreto de magia, o la magia destinada a defenderse"

Los tres intentaron derribar a la bestia con su fuerza física y, aunque Gajeel era el más fuerte, estaba teniendo dificultades para encontrarle el punto débil a su oponente, nada parecía afectarlo. De un manotazo lanzó a Levy contra una de las paredes, Mira fue a auxiliarla, pero en ese momento la bestia rugió de nuevo y cargó hacia ella derribándola a su paso. Gajeel siguió lanzándole patadas y puñetazos con todas su fuerzas intentando desviar la atención hacia él hasta que de repente, sin entender en ese momento el porqué, notó que su magia volvía a recorrer sus venas, y justo cuando la bestia se disponía a rematar a Mira con sus enormes y afiladas garras Gajeel le lanzó con violencia a la pared que el monstruo tenía a sus espaldas usando su bastón del dragón de hierro.

Estuvieron un rato reponiendo fuerzas y recuperándose de los golpes sufridos por la extraña criatura hasta que Gajeel al final encontró aliento para hablar y hacer uno de sus comentarios.

"Recordadme que bese a Freed por esto cuando nos veamos, Gijii"

"¿¡Qué!?... Con un "gracias" me bastará, Gajeel"

Laxus apareció por detrás de Freed y se dirigió a las chicas.

"¿Estáis las dos bien?"

"¡Eh! ¿Y yo qué?"

"Tú no me interesas"

"Oh, es verdad, tu novia ha sido herida. Venga, vamos a dejarles mientras la lame las heridas"

Al final el dragonslayer de rayos perdió la paciencia con su homólogo de hierro y le propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza regalándole un hermoso y visible chichón del que tardaría un par de días en desprenderse.

"Hemos desactivado dos runas; una de ellas provocaba que por cada día que se pasara en ellas se perdiera un año de vida; y la otra que no pudiéramos usar la magia como habéis comprobado vosotros. ¿Qué habéis encontrado?"

"Solo había una que daba a los objetos que se hallaran en ella la apariencia que tendrán dentro de 100 años. Bueno eso y nuestro amigo la bestia deforme."

"Sí, nosotros también nos encontramos con uno, pero Laxus acabó con el de un golpe"

Gajeel interrumpió la conversación de Levy y Freed quejándose ante ese comentario claramente dirigido hacia él.

"Tu jefe es más bestia que la propia bestia, así que no me extraña que…"

"Si quieres otro de esos bultos haciendo compañía al que ya tienes sigue por ese camino, sino, cállate de una vez"

Las miradas que estaban intercambiando hicieron intervenir a Mira, que con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas les separó e incitó a salir de la mazmorra.

"Por favor chicos, vámonos de aquí, ya hemos sudado suficiente por hoy"

El camino de vuelta se hizo interminable debido al cansancio y la pérdida de agua por sudoración que estaban sufriendo. Al fin encontraron la puerta granítica tirada en el suel hombres dándoles la bienvenida.

"Bien, bien, que tenemos aquí. Parece que os hemos subestimado. Señor Justine, ¡Enhorabuena! Ha pasado la prueba, es usted maravilloso… Cogedle y llevádselo al jefe. Al resto… encerradles"

Con un estruendo y una luz cegadora Freed desapareció inconsciente con dos de sus captores mientras el tercero les dejaba encerrados con una runa que escribió instantáneamente antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

"_No, Freed no. Te encontraré…" _Con ese juramento que la falta de fuerzas le impidió pronunciar en voz alta cedió al efecto del veneno debilitador que se encontraba dentro de la improvisada celda y tras unos segundos de lucha, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas se cerraron.


	5. Sufrimiento, lágrimas y reencuentro

"Pues vaya mierda de palacio, jajajajajaja. Venga babys, vamos a buscarles"

Bickslow llegó a la entrada de la mansión volando encima de sus muñecos como solía hacer para llegar más rápido. Antes de bajar observó desde arriba que tuviera vía libre para descender sin ser visto y, al notar todo despejado, se dirigió hacia la casa. La puerta estaba abierta y entró con cautela escuchando unas voces que provenían de una de las estancias.

"Malditos magos entrometidos. Pronto vuestro poder será nuestro. Descansad y relajaros, estaréis ahí un buen rato"

"Reza para que no salgamos nunca de aquí, o nuestras caras será lo último que veas. Dime dónde os habéis llevado a Freed y que vais a hacer con él y puede que tenga piedad contigo"

"¿El guapito de pelo verde? Quién sabe. A mi jefe le gustan jovencitos. No pienso decirte donde está rubito, no te esfuerces."

Laxus notaba como la ira recorría cada una de sus venas, pero sabía que salir de un conjunto de runas por la fuerza era imposible, por lo que decidió intentar calmarse y observar a Levy mientras intentaba, lo más disimuladamente que el escaso espacio permitía, anular la magia que les retenía.

Mientras pensaba cómo librarse de su prisión si su compañera fracasaba divisó un objeto volador que le resultaba enormemente familiar… _¡Bickslow! Maldito viejo… para eso le dejaste atrás ¿eh? No te fiabas. _Em esta ocasión se alegraba de que su abuelo no hubiera confiado en ellos.

El captor se giró hacia el lado en el que se encontraba el pequeño tótem y Laxus decidió atraer su atención con una carcajada.

"jajajajajajajaja. Maldito idiota, que ganas tengo de estrujar tu cuello de payaso… ¿Has rezado como te recomendé?"

"¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! NO SALDRÁS DE AHÍ HASTA QUE YO LO DI…"

"Disculpa… ¿me podría decir cómo sacar a mis amigos de ahí?" Lógicamente el captor se volvió hacía donde provenía la voz, observando un rostro con una lengua enorme y unos ojos verde fosforito…

"Ya eres mío. Venga, sé un chico bueno y desactiva esas runas… Vengaaaaaa" "venga, venga" corearon sus tótems

"Y-yo… n-noooo… mierda…p-pero ¡-q-que me has hecho! No, NOOOOO"

El mago rúnico involuntariamente desactivo su campo de runas y observó aterrado a un impresionante y enojado mago que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de rayos. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color y se volvieron azules como el cielo y sus músculos parecían haber crecido de tamaño. Tenía los puños apretados y su voz era calmada y suave, pero su tono tajante hizo temblar hasta el más diminuto de sus músculos.

"Dime. Donde. Está."

"Y-yo… n-no lo sé… ¡TE LO JURO!. Por favor no me…"

"Dime. Dónde. Está…¡AHORA!"

"Que no lo seee, ¡te lo prometo! Por favor, por favor…"

"Bickslow"

"Dime jefe"

"Átalo, nos será útil"

"Vamos, capullo. Nos ayudarás a recuperar a mi compañero. Sé un buen chico y pórtate bien si no quieres que ese dragonslayer gruñón acabe contigo. Tiene mucho aprecio a su amigo ¿sabes? ¡La habéis cagado-baby! JAJAJAJAJA"

"¿D-dragonslayer?"

El ahora prisionero se asustó aún más al oír lo que el extraño mago de pelo morado le acababa de confesar sobre la identidad del enojado mago.

Les confesó lo poco que sabía. La ubicación del último lugar donde estuvieron y el punto en el que debía encontrarse con los otros miembros que participaron en el secuestro.

"Está bien, lo haremos de esta manera. Hazlo como tenías planeado. Enciérranos. Bickslow, ya sabes lo que hacer"

"¡¿Cómooooo!? No pienso volver a quedarme encerrado ahí dentro"

"Gajeel, no tengo la paciencia ni las ganas de aguantarte ahora mismo. ¡La vida de la persona más importante para mí está en peligro y no tengo ganas de aguantar tus tonterías! ¡O TE METES EN ESA PUTA JAULA O TE METO A LA FUERZA!"

Su expresión de enfado cambió inmediatamente al percatarse de lo que acaba de confesar a sus compañeros y a sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta hacia el hombre molesto y le asintió dándole permiso para que les enjaulara nuevamente.

El resto de compañeros habían permanecido en silencio desde que fueron rescatados. Conscientes del estado en el que se encontraba el compañero al que habían visto derrotar al mismísimo Jura, el más poderoso mago humano vivo que caminaba por Fiore. Temían provocarle más y decidieron cederle el mando, todos menos Gajeel, quién se encontraba en ese momento igual de aturdido y confundido por la repentina declaración de Laxus que sus compañeros, a los que decidió imitar después de la reprimenda y dejarse llevar por el plan del rubio dragonslayer.

"¡Rohen! No tienes idea del aguante de ese chico jajajajajaja, se niega a ceder a la voluntad de Lyan, pero no tardará en abrirse de piernas y aceptar a nuestro jefe. Vaya, vayaaaa. Aquí estáis mis sumisos amigos. ¿Te han dado problemas?"

"¿E-eh? ¡N-no! Jajajaja que va… no, para nada"

"Vamos a llevárselos al jefe. Estoy seguro que le gustará la mercancía. Parecen poderosos y ¡llenos de magia!"

El camino era muy irregular y el estar sentados resultaba bastante incómodo para sus posaderas. Laxus aprovechó para intentar calmarse un poco y que su ira no le cegara lo suficiente como para actuar de forma impulsiva. Intentó meditar un plan para cuando llegaran.

"_Matarlos, ese es el plan que más va a satisfacer a todos. Haremos un favor a la humanidad"_

_"__El viejo me matará a mí si me sobrepaso y no quiero acabar en prisión. Espero que no sean muchos y que den poco trabajo, no tengo ganas de luchar con estos débiles inútiles"_

_"__¿Por qué no puedo calmarme? Eso que he dicho en voz alta… Así que es eso… Bueno, no es de extrañar, siempre está a mi lado dispuesto a seguir cada uno de mis pasos, incluso si le digo de matar a uno de nuestros compañeros sin titubear lo hace. Es el único que me acepta como soy. No… Bickslow y Ever también, pero no es lo mismo, ellos no… nunca me han mirado como él, nunca me han acariciado de esa forma…"_

El destino estaba encaprichado en interrumpirle cada vez que su mente intentaba rascar en sus sentimientos y ahondar en lo que sentía por su capitán.

"Laxus" Susurró Mira para no ser oída por los ocupantes de la parte delantera del vehículo mágico"¿has pensado que haremos cuando lleguemos?"

"Estoy en ello, pero de momento nos dejaremos llevar. Supongo que nos encerrarán y tendremos que esperar a que decidan hacer algo con nosotros. En el momento que lo hagan pasaremos a la acción. Cuando nos liberemos iré a buscar al líder, vosotros despejad el sitio"

"¿Y Freed?" Levy decidió intervenir en la conversación

"Según han dicho esos mierdas… estará con el líder…"

Su expresión volvió a transformarse en la de enojo que tuvo hace unos momentos al recordar lo que había dicho uno de los hombres antes sobre lo que le estaban haciendo.

"Laxus, cálmate, todo saldrá bien"

Mira le apaciguó con un de sus sonrisas llenas de ternura y el rubio asintió con la cabeza respirando hondo.

El vehículo mágico en el que viajaban se paró y sus ocupantes salieron de él. Pasó un rato hasta que les sacaron de allí. El campo de runas cedió no sin antes ponerles unas esposas mágicas que anulaban su magia y les debilitaban las fuerzas.

"Será mejor que nos sigáis sin dar problemas, no tenéis idea de lo que esos juguetitos que tenéis en las muñecas pueden llegar a hacer. Cada vez que hagáis un esfuerzo os drenarán las fuerzas más y más y más. Tenedlo en cuenta si no queréis desmayaros. Jajajajajajaja"

El lugar era un edificio abandonado no demasiado grande, y los personajes con los que se iban cruzando parecían débiles y temerosos de que estuvieran allí. Subieron interminables escaleras hasta que llegaron a las celdas. Cada uno tenía una individual, lo que podía dificultar el rescate algo más de lo que se esperaron.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Laxus les dijo.

"El primero que saquen de aquí se encargará de abrir las puertas. Estos inútiles no parecen un gran desafío y cualquiera de nosotros podrá deshacerse de ellos fácilmente. Una vez fuera intentad que no den la alarma y actuad con rapidez"

2 días pasaron hasta que alguien que no fuera el que repartía pan y agua se dignó a aparecer. Una joven chica de pelo castaño se dirigió a Laxus.

"Bueno, bueno, mis queridos amigos. Vamos a empezar por el plato fuerte. Tú, rubito, pareces el más fortachón y poderoso de tus amiguitos. ¿Lo eres?"

"¿Quieres comprobarlo? Me encantaría demostrártelo"

"Además de estar buenísimo eres duro. No sabes cuánto me pone eso"

"¿Acaso eres masoquista? Sí es así, soy tu hombre. ¿Por qué no abres esta puerta y te demuestro de lo que soy capaz, cielo?"

La chica se ruborizó involuntariamente como consecuencia de los comentarios del joven corpulento y tan apuesto que la estaba intentando seducir.

"Jajajajaja, ¿Acaso crees que me voy a dejar engañar? Lo que quieres es que me confíe"

"Bueno, si no te dejas nunca lo sabrás. Me gustaría pasar un buen rato antes de morir. Tocar esos pechos tan grandes que tienes mientras te…"

"¡CALLATE! ¡GLEN, LLEVALO A LA SALA!"

"Gijii, tus dotes de seducción son pésimas, rayitos"

Un hombre con capucha negra se situó enfrente de la puerta de la celda de Laxus y le colocó unas runas en sus pies para que se movieran a su voluntad. Al salir se giró hacia sus compañeros y les comunicó con la mirada que volvería a por ellos.

Aprovechó un pasillo muy largo y desértico por el que pasaban para intentar deshacerse de esas esposas mágicas. Respiró hondo e intentó rescatar la magia que se encontraba aletargada en casos de emergencia en su interior. Su magia principal había sido drenada, pero su espíritu fuerte y las ganas por rescatar al capitán de los Raijinshuu le dieron el suficiente poder como para romper sus ataduras con una descarga eléctrica.

"Empezaré a desahogarme contigo. Quítame estas jodidas runas y te perdonaré tu inútil vida" Su expresión bastó para hacer tambalearse al mago con capucha quién sin pensárselo dos veces le deshizo el encantamiento. De un puñetazo en el mentón el mago cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Laxus deshizo sus pasos y volvió a por sus compañeros. La última puerta en abrirse fue la de Gajeel, quien tenía ganas de hacer un comentario sobre el tiempo que el rubio había tardado en liberarse, pero que debido al humor que lucía su compañero decidió no llevar a cabo temiendo por su vida.

"Intentad despejar todo lo que podáis este sitio. Si alguno se escapa Bickslow está fuera esperándole. No hagáis ninguna tontería y no os metáis en mi camino. Intentad buscar a los habitantes de la mansión, es muy probable que también se los hayan llevado"

El dragonslayer de rayos se iba desahogando con los que iba encontrando a su paso, dejando una estela de gente inconsciente por cada estancia que pasaba. Divisó al final de un pasillo una puerta más grande que el resto y con 2 centinelas postrados en ella. "_Debe ser ahí"_ Respiró hondo y un miedo repentino le invadió temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado. "_Tengo que darme prisa"_

Se deshizo con igual rapidez que con el resto de los centinelas y abrió la puerta con un golpe muy fuerte, haciendo que con un estruendo chocara contra la pared. La imagen que vio hizo que su ira volviera y que sus dientes chirriaran con fuerza en su boca. Su cuerpo se cubrió de rayos, sus colmillos crecieron de tamaño y su cuerpo creció en volumen mientras su mirada estaba fija en la figura que se encontraba en las piernas de un hombre al que aún no había mirado a la cara. _"Freed, ¿Qué te han hecho?"_

Freed se giró al escuchar el sonido de la puerta chocar y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas al ver aparecer a su dios. _"_Laxus_"_. El peliverde sentía como una fuerza en su interior se despertaba, sus sentidos volvían a responderle y una repentina energía le recorrió todo su cuerpo. "_Mi dios ha venido a salvarme, no puedo defraudarle otra vez"_

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que os hemos subestimado nuevamente. Tu fama te precede joven dragonslayer, pero llegas tarde, esta preciosidad es ahora mía. ¿Verdad, cielo?"

"No" Freed contestó tímidamente sonando como un susurro

"¿Cómo has dicho, esclavo?"

"He dicho que no… HE DICHO QUE NO, ¡QUE NO! NOOO"

"Ya le has oído. No es tuyo, y nunca lo será."

"Vaya, me sorprende que aún tengas ganas de luchar. ¿Acaso te pertenece joven Dreyar?"

"Sí" Y con esta afirmación se lanzó contra el jefe que había tenido atormentado a su compañero y le propinó un golpe en el estómago. Sacó a Freed de su abrazo y suavemente le sentó en el suelo. Con una tierna mirada y una sonrisa se dirigió por primera vez a él.

"Siento haber tardado tanto"

Freed lloró aún más fuerte y sin decir nada observó cómo su ídolo se volvía hacia su torturador.

"No tienes idea de lo que has hecho. De todas las personas de este mundo has ido a lastimar a la única por la que daría mi vida. Confieso que tengo ganas de acabar con tu vida, pero creo que encerrado sufrirás más que si acabo con tu miseria ahora mismo"

El hombre al que sus subordinados llamaron Lyan se levantó y en un instante cambió su apariencia a una que a Laxus le resultaba familiar.

"Eres fuerte, no será fácil acabar contigo. ¡Ahora es mi turno de demostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer!"

Con un grito conjuró una bola de fuego que Laxus aprovechó para cargar contra él sin ser visto transformando su cuerpo en un rayo. Tocándose el estómago y sin aliento cayó al suelo de rodillas, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente y le lanzó una bola más grande seguida de un torrente de calor abrasador que el rubio pudo esquivar fácilmente.

"jajajajajajaja, sabía que había algo sospechoso en tí, Leyla. ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿Un take-over y una mierda de bolitas de fuego? No tengo ganas de luchar con algo tan débil como tú. Acabemos con esto… "Levantando su puño en el aire gritó "¡Resonando en el aire el Rugido del Trueno, cae de los Cielos y cosecha destrucción!"

La furia eléctrica de Laxus noqueó a la mujer líder de la banda de magos rúnicos sin que le fuera posible esta vez recuperarse.

Al ver que todo había acabado la realidad que tenía delante lo abofeteó con fuerza. Tuvo miedo de girarse y encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo, miedo de verle herido y de haberle fallado, miedo de hacerle llorar otra vez y miedo de que le rechazara por no haberle encontrado antes.

"Laxus" Una mano temblorosa se posó en su espalda obligándole a girarse y enfrentarse a aquello a lo que temía. Los ojos inundados en lágrimas de Freed hicieron que sus piernas se debilitaran, sonreía a pesar de haber sufrido tanto y notó como sus pequeños brazos rodearon su enorme torso sin lograr abarcarlo entero, hundiendo su cara en su pecho, aferrándose a él con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, temeroso de que el cuerpo que abrazaba desapareciera de su lado.

"Quiero salir de aquí, por favor Laxus… sácame de aquí"


	6. El beso de un dios

En el suelo sentado, con Freed entre sus brazos sollozando sin control, suplicando salir de aquél lugar y visiblemente muy debilitado. Así se encontraron a sus compañeros cuando entraron a buscarles. Laxus apartó ligeramente a Freed de su pecho sujetándole por los hombros haciendo que le mirara a la cara.

"Freed, ¿puedes andar?"

"No, n-no lo creo, siento que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento. No sé cuántos días he pasado aquí pero no he dormido nada desde que he llegado y mis energías están completamente drenadas"

Volvió a hundir su cara en el pecho del hombre que quería, quien le puso en pie sujetándole por la cintura y le cargó en brazos para sacarle de allí.

"Yo te llevaré, duerme un poco. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño"

El peliverde no pudo oírle ya que su cerebro dio permiso a su cuerpo para que descansara al notarse protegido, sabía que nada podía pasarle mientras estuviera en aquellos brazos.

Sus compañeros esperaban en la puerta, un poco atónitos al encontrar al invencible y supuestamente duro y frío dragonslayer tan hundido. Se sentían extraños y privilegiados a la vez de poder contemplar la otra cara de Laxus, su lado vulnerable. Era evidente que el rubio estaba derrumbado al contemplar a su amigo en ese estado.

"El líder era la zorra de Belfleur… ¿Habéis encontrado a la familia?"

"S-sí, están esperando con Bickslow en la entrada. ¿Cómo está Freed?"

"Perfectamente. ¿Es que acaso parece lo contrario?"

Mirajane bajó la mirada tristemente arrepentida de haber hecho esa estúpida pregunta. En realidad quiso preguntar cómo estaba él, pero su mente la detuvo en el último momento, aunque la pregunta hubiera sido igual de inoportuna…

Bickslow y Gajeel se encargaron de llevar a la familia a su casa para cobrar la recompensa y explicarles todo lo que había pasado. El resto llegó al hotel. Freed aún seguía durmiendo y las chicas se veían cansadas y aturdidas. Un excitado y nervioso maestro les estaba esperando en la entrada ansioso por saber que les había retenido tanto tiempo, pero al observar el cuerpo inconsciente y magullado de su mago rúnico se paró en seco y su expresión se volvió dura.

"¿Quién le ha hecho esto?"

"Ya está solucionado, no quiero hablar de ello"

Tan tajante como acostumbraba a ser dio por finalizada la conversación y su nieto se retiró con el inconsciente Freed a su habitación sin dar ninguna explicación.

"P-pero, ¡Laxus!... Aaaaaaay… Este chico acabará conmigo… ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!"

Las chicas le contaron todo al maestro que boquiabierto escuchaba su relato. _"Ha sido peor de lo que me imaginaba"_

"Lo que no sabemos es que le han hecho a Freed, Laxus no ha hablado del tema y cuando entramos la mujer estaba en el suelo y todo había acabado. Pero sea lo que sea le ha molestado bastante a su nieto…"

"Bueno, gracias Mira. Id a descansar, os lo merecéis. Yo esperaré que lleguen los otros dos. Son capaces de quedarse con el dinero ¬¬"

Por fin podía relajarse. El cansancio y la repentina bajada de adrenalina que le habían acompañado estos tres últimos días le estaban pasando factura, pero no podía dormir, no podía dejar de mirarle y de pensar cómo podía haber pasado esto en una misión que no parecía realmente complicada. Siempre había podido proteger a los Raijinshuu y éstos a su vez siempre le habían cubierto las espaldas sin ningún problema, pero desde que había vuelto al gremio después de ser expulsado todo parecía más confuso y complicado. No le gustaba acatar órdenes de nadie y solo estaba cómodo en compañía de sus compañeros de equipo. _"Si hubiéramos estado solos esto no hubiera pasado"_ Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar así, ese tipo de pensamientos son los que le hicieron intentar hacerse por la fuerza con el título de maestro de Fairy Tail y no deseaba pasar por eso otra vez.

Acarició instintivamente su sedoso cabello verde y un par de lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Dos ojos color zafiro se abrieron para averiguar quién le estaba tocando.

"Laxus… yo…lo s-sien"

"No digas nada, no es culpa tuya"

"Pero… se supone que los Raijinshuu estamos para protegerte y te capturaron… Yo no…"

"¡¿Q-qué?!… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Fuiste tú el que sufrió ¡No yo!"

"¡Yo solo sufro si algo malo te sucede! El resto solo… Si tú estás a salvo… todo merece la pena"

La expresión de asombro de Laxus duró un par de minutos los cuales no dejó de mirar al peliverde a los ojos sin saber que contestar ni cómo reaccionar.

_"__Sabía que era capaz de hacer muchas tonterías por mí… pero ¿hasta ese punto?"_

Al final se decidió a intentar comprender el porqué de esa actitud

"¿Por qué, Freed? ¿Por qué me proteges poniendo mi vida por delante de la tuya?"

El todavía cansado mago rúnico se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Tal vez antes de descubrir su amor platónico no hubiera sabido que contestarle, pero ahora lo tenía muy claro. "_No puedo contarle la verdad, lo arruinaría todo" _Tampoco podía mentirle así que se limitó a decir:

"Tú salvaste mi vida aquél día"

"¡Era un maldito mono y tú un mocoso asustado!"

"No me has dejado terminar… No solo salvaste mi vida en sentido físico, también me salvaste por dentro, me diste una razón para seguir adelante, tú me diste una familia" Lágrimas aisladas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos cansados. "Tú me diste una familia que me diera cariño, que me quisiera. Hiciste que viera que mi vida valía la pena, que no era una abominación y que había gente que se preocupaba por mí. Hiciste que entendiera que mi padre estaba equivocado" Tras unos segundos mirándose las manos acercó su cuerpo al de Laxus y acariciándole la mejilla terminó de confesar sus motivos. "Siempre te has preocupado por mí, no sabría seguir adelante solo. Por eso no solo lo hago por ti, sino que también te intento proteger para seguir sintiéndome vivo."

El autocontrol de Laxus aprovechó ese momento tan inoportuno para darse un descanso y atrayendo el rostro de Freed lentamente hacia él se le antojó probar sus labios. Pequeños y tímidos besos dieron paso a uno más apasionado e inexperto por parte de ambos. El rubio enjauló a su amigo atrapándole en sus brazos mientras Freed se entregaba a él por completo gimiendo al notar la deliciosa lengua de su dios buscar y acariciar la suya desesperadamente, hasta que el autocontrol despertó de su siesta y Laxus apartó al peliverde, le miró brevemente a los ojos y sin mediar palabra salió de la habitación dejando a un anonadado y aturdido Freed solo en la cama.

Vagó por el lago con la única compañía de los animales que huían a su paso y se paró al divisar la roca en la que había estado sentado con su capitán la primera noche que llegaron. Se sentó en ella con la mirada perdida, se llevó las manos a la cara sintiendo aún el sabor y el cosquilleo de la boca de su capitán y comenzó a desahogarse por toda la tensión acumulada en las distintas situaciones que tuvieron lugar estos días. Incapaz de pensar ni de ordenar su mente se limitó a llorar para despejarse, esperando encontrarse más sereno cuando acabara.

_"__¿Qué es lo que he hecho?, ¿Por qué le he besado?, ¿Qué hago ahora y como seré capaz de mirarle a la cara después de esto?, ¿Qué siente él por mí? Y… ¿Qué siento yo por él?... Mierda…"_

Freed no sabía que pensar de lo que había ocurrido. No entendía porque su dios le había besado para luego dejarle repentinamente sin mediar palabra. Pensaba que a lo mejor había sido más directo con su confesión de lo que había planeado y había asustado a Laxus, pero ¿por qué entonces le había besado?, la incertidumbre de saber si había significado algo para el dragonslayer le estaba carcomiendo.

_"__No debería haber dicho eso… No tendría que haberlo dicho, ¡Maldita sea!"_

La primera vez que se vieron después del "incidente" fue de regreso al gremio. Caminaron separados y sin dirigirse ninguna palabra o mirada, pensativos y visiblemente cansados. Su actitud se contagió al resto de sus compañeros, los cuales observaban a la pareja sin entender que ocurría, nunca antes habían visto a los dos líderes de los Raijinshuu enfadados entre sí, así que todos caminaron en silencio hasta la estación de tren y después hacia el gremio.

Los vítores que acostumbraban a sonar en Fairy Tail cuando alguien llegaba de una misión se apagaron inmediatamente cuando observaron las expresiones de sus amigos. Levy y Mira se dirigieron a la barra, el maestro se fue a su oficina, Gajeel se dejó caer en un asiento al lado de Lily y Gray y Laxus y Freed estaban ausentes.

"Mira, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Mirajane explicó a Erza todo lo que sabía desde que entraron en la casa hasta que salieron del escondite de esos magos rúnicos

"… Pero después no sé, todo ha sido muy confuso, los que realmente saben que ha pasado son Laxus y Freed y no nos han dirigido la palabra desde que salimos del escondite de esos magos… Aunque al principio Laxus no daba la apariencia de que estaba molesto con él… ¡Ay! ¡No lo sé!"

"Vaya, es raro ver a esos dos enfadados"

"Sí lo es Erza, hasta Gajeel ha estado callado al verles así, jajajaja"

"Y hablando de Gajeel jiji, ¿habrás aprovechado el viaje no, Levy?"

"¿EEEHHHH? ¿A-aprovechado a q-que?"

* * *

Laxus no quiso pasar por el gremio para no encontrarse con las preguntas y tonterías de sus compañeros, simplemente quería estar solo en su casa, donde nadie pudiera molestarle para aclarar sus emociones. Pero cuando llevaba un rato en la cama mirando al techo se dio cuenta que no quería estar solo, quería estar con Freed y aclarar las cosas con él. Tenía miedo de que pudiera estar pensando que la actitud que tuvo estas últimas horas era porque quería cortar los lazos que ambos mantenían desde hace mucho tiempo o porque estaba molesto por lo que le dijo.

Mientras estaba con la puerta abierta y decidido a salir se paró en seco. _Pero… ¿Qué le digo? Ni si quiera sé lo que quiero, ¿o sí? Lo que sentí con ese beso es algo que jamás pensé que podría sentir con nadie… ¿pero él quiere lo mismo?. _Como era costumbre siempre que pensaba en sus sentimientos hacia Freed, fue interrumpido por alguien.

"Laxus yo… ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué haces aquí Mirajane?"

"Sólo q-quería saber si estabas bien, no parece que hayas descansado n-nada"

"Eso es porque no lo he hecho"

Después de unos segundos de silencio Mira se despidió sonriendo.

"Está bien… Nos vemos mañana. ¡Descansa!"

"Espera Mira… " Laxus agarró las manos de la peliblanca y atrayéndola hacia si la besó con un beso brusco y nada romántico. Ella le abrazó por la cintura y le devolvió el beso que tanto ansiaba. Cuando Laxus se separó para preguntarla si quería pasar observó al otro lado de la calle una figura de pelo verde que se alejaba y asustado terminó de apartarla bruscamente.

"No sé porque he hecho eso. Tienes que irte"

Entró en su apartamento y cerró la puerta sin dejar que la aturdida Mira le contestara. Comenzó a caminar despacio sin comprender que estaba pasando con Laxus. No sabía que le rondaba por la cabeza y cada vez que intentaba acercarse el rubio la sorprendía con reacciones o frases que no acababa de comprender.

Al día siguiente el ambiente en el gremio volvió a la normalidad. Evergreen regresó de una pequeña misión y se sentó con Bickslow en la mesa.

"Bueeeeno, mira quien está aquí. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?"

"Uffff… Mejor no preguntes cuando estén los jefes por aquí. No tengo ni idea de que ha pasado y estos dos no sueltan palabra pero, algo gordo ha debido pasar, llevan desde que volvimos sin hablarse"

"¿¡Quéeee?!. Que raro… No es típico de ellos. Laxus le consiente todo a Freed y Freed siempre hace que Laxus esté cómodo" "_Me pregunto si al final se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siente por Laxus y se ha lanzado"_

"No lo sé… Mira, ahí viene Laxus"

El dragonslayer subió a la mesa donde siempre se sentaban los Raijinshuu y con un seco movimiento de mano les saludó.

"¿Dónde está Freed?"

"No lo sé Laxus, extrañamente no ha aparecido todavía. Siempre llega el primero"

"Evergreen… ¿Podrías ir a hablar con él?"

"Ehhh… c-claro, ¿sobre qué? y... ¡Hola Laxus, me alegro de verte!"

"Tú vete a hablar con él… Sabes que te lo contará"

Mirajane observó a Laxus mientras hablaba con sus compañeros igualmente extrañada de la ausencia del peliverde. Pensaba en el beso tan extraño que había tenido con el rubio la tarde anterior. Quería enfadarse con él por ello, y también por ni siquiera mirarla hoy y no darla ninguna explicación, pero no podía externalizarlo, no podía decírselo a la cara, lo que sentía por él se lo impedía y eso la enfurecía más aún por dentro.

* * *

"¡Freed, soy yo, abre!"

La puerta se abrió y Ever entró un poco nerviosa por lo que le podría contar. El mago rúnico comenzó a llorar en cuanto vio a su amiga entrar, aliviado de poder por fin desahogarse con alguien.

"¡¿Dónde estabas?!,"

Y se lanzó a abrazarla sin poder parar las lágrimas. Cuando por fin se calmó se sentaron en su sillón y le explicó todo lo que pasó esta última semana, su tormenta interior y lo que sentía, el rapto, como fué torturado por esa mujer, el beso con Laxus y lo que vio en casa del rubio la tarde anterior.

"Vaya Freed… ¿Por qué Laxus se comporta como un crio y sobre todo después de lo que has pasado? No es propio de él… Por lo que me cuentas y desde mi punto de vista creo que te devuelve esos sentimientos... Pero… ¿Por qué lo está intentando bloquear de esa forma tan estúpida?... Te voy a decir la verdad, él me ha pedido que venga"

"¿En serio?... "

"Sí… aunque hubiera venido de todas formas por lo que Bickslow me ha contado pero… le he visto preocupado Freed, no sé,... y si me ha pedido venir es porque quiere saber lo que piensas de él después de esto… creo que ayer te vio mientras estaba con Mira, no hubiera tenido esa cara de preocupación si no fuera así y además hoy ni siquiera la ha mirado el tiempo que ha estado en el gremio y tampoco se han dirigido palabra. Estoy segura de que se arrepiente, pero es tan cabeza hueca y tan espeso que no sabe cómo acercarse a ti. Deberías pasar por el gremio, cielo. Pónselo un poco fácil al lento de jefe que tenemos."

"Creo que tienes razón, además me vendrá bien despejarme. Quiero que vayamos los 4 a hacer alguna misión… llevamos tiempo sin juntarnos"

Se vistió y se dirigió con Ever al gremio. El murmullo cesó un instante al ver por fin a Freed aparecer por allí. Todos le saludaron como si no hubiera nada raro para que el mago no se sintiera incómodo mientras se dirigían a su mesa. Laxus no estaba allí y Bickslow les dijo que había salido a comprar algo de comida.

"¡Freeeeeeeeeeed!, ¡Bicks te ha echado de menos! ¡Y mis babys también!" Sus muñecos le acompañaron en su alegría "¡Freed, Freed, te queremos, Freed!"

Sonriendo por primera vez en 3 días se dirigió a su entusiasmado amigo.

"Gracias, Bickslow. Siento mucho haberme aislado, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Cuando todo se calme un poco te contaré lo que…"

"No tienes que contarme nada Freed, solo necesito saber que estás bien"

"Bueno, estoy un poco descentrado y cansado, pero en poco tiempo me pondré bien. En cuanto acabemos la misión que vamos a hacer"

"¿Ya quieres ir de misión? Vaya, nunca te quedas sin pilas ¿eh?. No deberíamos ir tan pronto"

Freed sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies al oír la voz del hombre que inundaba todos sus pensamientos estos días. Se acordó de repente del beso entre Mira y Laxus y su expresión se volvió dura. Nunca antes Freed había mirado y hablado a Laxus de esa forma.

"Sí, Laxus. Mis recursos económicos no son infinitos. Ya he pasado página de todo lo ocurrido, no soy tan blando como crees. Quien quiera venir que venga, saldré mañana a primera hora."

Los tres se quedaron atónitos al escuchar a su capitán decir esas palabras, él siempre era amable y comprensivo con ellos e intentaba que siempre estuvieran los cuatro para ir a todas partes. El dragonslayer no supo qué hacer ante la novedosa forma de actuar de su amigo y dejó que los otros dos contestaran por él.

"Vamos, Freed, jajajajaja, no seas así hombre. Solo queremos descansar un par de días más y…"

"Bickslow, yo me voy mañana. Repito: El que quiera venir, que venga"

"Yo voy contigo, pero no creo que debas…"

"¡Estoy cansado Ever!, ¡cansado de ser siempre el único con tacto en este grupo, el que siempre se calla las cosas para que no os sintáis mal! ¡NADIE SE ACUERDA NUNCA DE MÍ!... Estoy cansado de ir siempre detrás… Y-yo también tengo necesidades y-y… Quiero hacer este trabajo"

Según iba descargando su ira se iba arrepintiendo de hablar así, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se sentía traicionado por Laxus al ver como besaba a Mira dos días después de besarle a él. Podía haberle dicho que no quería nada más que ese beso, que nunca podría haber nada más entre ellos, pero ni siquiera se dignó a explicarle porque había salido corriendo esa noche que se besaron, ni porque no le hablaba ni miraba al día siguiente, y de repente ahora le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Freed se sintió usado y no entendía como últimamente su líder le trataba como si fuera una bestia sin sentimientos.

"Está bien Freed, te entiendo. Mañana a primera hora estaré en tu casa"

"¡Yo también voy! No vais a dejarme aquí jajajajajaja"

Bickslow miró a Laxus después de que Ever y él confirmaran su asistencia esperando que se apuntara también al trabajo que su capitán había elegido.

"Está bien… "

Y con esto el rubio se despidió de sus compañeros y se dispuso a irse a su casa cuando Mirajane le paró en la entrada del gremio.

"No te tenía por un cobarde Dreyar…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Tienes costumbre de besar a las chicas y luego dejarlas tiradas sin dar ninguna explicación?"

"Sí, a veces. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"Quiero que me digas por qué lo hiciste si luego no me miras a la cara"

"La verdad es que en ese momento me apetecía y luego decidí que no me apetecía"

"¿¡Y no tienes en cuenta mis sentimientos Laxus!?"

Al alzar la voz, los magos del gremio se volvieron a observar la conversación.

"No pensé que un simple beso te afectara tanto Mirajane"

"Normalmente no lo haría, pero cuando estoy enamorada sí lo hace Laxus, ¡EN ESE CASO SÍ ME AFECTA!"

Al escuchar esto Freed decidió marcharse temeroso de acabar explotando ante esto también y quedar mal con Mira a la que tenía mucho aprecio. Al pasar al lado de la pareja para salir por la puerta Laxus comenzó a mirarle y la peliblanca le dijo en un tono que solo ellos tres pudieron escuchar.

"Vaya, así que es eso ¿no? Nunca has mirado de esa forma a nadie, Dreyar"

"Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta a lo ocurrido anoche, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo. Lo siento"

Freed paró unos segundos al oír esto y sin darse la vuelta ni mediar palabra siguió caminando.


	7. El ojo del huracán

"P-pero Freed… no es que no queramos ir, ya te hemos dicho que vamos, pero estamos intrigados… es que la misión es para una sola persona… y a-además la r-recompensa no solucionará los problemas económicos de los que nos hablaste si la repartimos"

La misión consistía en recuperar un colgante mágico de la custodia de unos ladrones muy conocidos en Fiore. No entendían porque Freed había elegido algo tan simple para que hicieran los cuatro, aunque debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos días era normal que su capitán escogiera algo tranquilo y que diera garantías de que nada extraordinario iba a pasar.

"Está bien Ever, lo entiendo. La elegí porque..."

"¿Quién ha hablado de repartir la recompensa? Haremos la misión para ayudar a Freed y después nos iremos unos días a las playas de Hargeon, son las mejores de Fiore"

"L-laxus…"

El mago rúnico estaba confuso ante el repentino cambio en su líder y le hervía la sangre que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado. Freed conocía bien a Laxus y sabía que no era capaz de enfrentarse a este tipo de cosas, siempre había sido pésimo en cuanto a cuestiones del corazón se refería y esa era su forma de pedirle perdón. Puede que este dragonslayer fuese ahora mismo el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail y el más temido, pero había que conocerle para saber que por dentro era dulce y sensible.

"Así que dejad de protestar y vámonos"

"¡A la playaaaaaa! Ever, podrías decirle a tu novio que venga, unas vacaciones románticas le vendrá bien a vuestra relación y… ¡AY!"

"Cállate Bickslow, yo no tengo novio ni lo necesito y dile a esos souvenirs que cierren sus diminutas bocas" Evergreen le propinó una colleja por atreverse a decir esas cosas sobre ella

"¡No son souvenirs! Tranquilos Babys, el hada bruja no quiso decir eso de vosotros…"

Debido a los mareos de Laxus en los trenes fueron dando un agradable paseo con un clima otoñal perfecto. El peliverde era el último, caminando con un paso lento y pensando en sus cosas hasta que una presencia a su lado le hizo salir de su trance.

"Hace un día estupendo" Laxus caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"Sí que lo es" Freed miraba hacia el suelo y parecía pensativo.

"Sé que estás enfadado aunque quieras aparentar que no lo estás" El rubio se decidió a sacar ese tema tan delicado tras cinco minutos en silencio.

"¿Y crees que tengo motivos?"

"Escucha Freed… Sabes que soy muy torpe cuando tengo que enfrentarme a estas cosas"

"Ya lo sé, pero tú… " Freed paró unos segundos dudando de si tenía que preguntarle por el beso con Mira o no

"Ya sé lo que quieres preguntarme y la respuesta es no, no la quiero. Esa noche estaba cansado y cabreado conmigo mismo e intentaba engañarme. En realidad yo… salía a buscarte cuando ella apareció, pero no sabía que iba a decirte…"

"¡Tenemos compañía tortolitos!, ¡Venid aquí!"

Freed se sonrojó ante el apodo que Bickslow les puso y Laxus se limitó a emitir uno de sus gruñidos mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos.

Se encontraron con unos treinta hombrecillos con hachas que les amenazaban con que tenían que pagar un peaje para poder pasar por "su bosque". Laxus en posición desafiante comenzó a emitir chispas mientras les daba un ultimátum.

"Me parece que os habéis encontrado con gente que no esperabais encontrar por aquí. Hoy estoy de buen humor, así que vais a quitaros del medio y a dejarnos pasar en menos de 30 segundos…"

Antes de que terminara de hablar más de la mitad de ellos ya habían salido corriendo mientras el líder y sus dos ayudantes se mantenían temblorosos en el camino e intentaban aparentar que no les intimidaba la pose del dragonslayer.

"… al menos que queráis probar a que sabe mi magia. En ese caso seguid ahí con esa cara de idiotas"

Los ayudantes dejaron al líder solo cuando Laxus intensificó los rayos que salían de su cuerpo. El hombrecillo se apartó cabizbajo y sin mediar palabra dejó pasar a los cuatro magos.

"Gracias" Dijo el dragonslayer dejando de emitir chispas y mirándole con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Al pasar Laxus miró a Freed de reojo, no era normal que se hubiera mantenido callado en una situación así, y mucho más raro era que no hubiera alabado la intimidación del dragonslayer una vez hubieron pasado.

"Lo siento"

"¿Qué?

"Lo siento Freed, lo siento. Te he herido y eres la única persona en el mundo a la que me aterroriza hacer daño" Laxus se paró y puso las manos de Freed en las suyas mirándole a los ojos "Al ver el estado en el que te dejó esa zorra… tú siempre has sido íntegro y te has mantenido firme ante todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, por eso... ver que estabas derrumbado y tan vulnerable… despertó algo en mí… por primera vez en mi vida podía afirmar que tenía miedo, desde el segundo que vi cómo te llevaban inconsciente"

"Necesito que me perdones. Si hay algo que necesites saber para solucionar esto te diré lo que quieras"

Claro que había algo que Freed quería saber pero, no se atrevía a preguntarle eso a Laxus. _"Quiero saber si me amas, quiero saber por qué me besaste, eso es lo que quiero saber"_

"No hay nada que perdonar, no estoy molesto contigo." Freed apartó sus manos y se giró para no mirar a Laxus.

"Entonces… ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Todo lo que ha pasado estos días me ha abierto los ojos, creo que estoy empezando a ver la vida de una forma diferente. M-me he dado cuenta de que no puedo depender de vosotros siempre… A-algún día tú, Ever y Bickslow os casaréis y tendréis vuestras vidas y yo... yo tengo que aprender a… a vivir solo"

"Freed…"

"Vámonos, les hemos perdido de vista otra vez" con una sonrisa de esas que a Laxus le derretían últimamente zanjó el tema, dejando al rubio bastante afectado por lo que acababa de decirle.

Después del agradable paseo llegaron a la hermosa ciudad portuaria de Hargeon. Tan solo el 10% de sus habitantes eran magos y por ese motivo muchos se volvían a observar a los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail que paseaban por sus calles.

"¿Por qué me miran tanto? Sabía que era guapo, pero hasta tal punto…"

"Bickslow… ¿crees que te miran a ti? Están maravillados ante mi belleza. La reina de las hadas es tan bella y perfecta que cautiva a cualquiera que la mire"

"En realidad Ever… nos miran a los cuatro. En esta ciudad no hay casi magos, así que supongo que atraemos su atención"

"Vaya Freed, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas? A veces es un fastidio que sepas tanto" Ever giró su cara de forma burlona mientras le dedicaba un guiño a su capitán, quien la sonrió por su comentario.

"Además, tú ya estás ocupada ¡Oh gran reina hada!" Bickslow pronunció lo último con una reverencia exagerada que arrancó la risa de sus dos compañeros y tuvo como consecuencia otra colleja por parte de la peliverde.

"Ya hemos llegado a la dirección que pone en el papel. Voy a llamar"

Freed golpeó la puerta 3 veces y esperó a que alguien respondiera. Una mujer baja y de edad media entreabrió la puerta intimidantemente

" ¡V-váyanse de aquí! ¡Lo lamentarán si se acercan m-más!"

"Dudo mucho que tengas ninguna oportunidad… Abre la maldita puerta o la echaremos abajo"

"¡L-laxus, ¿p-pero qué haces?! D-disculpe señora" dijo Freed educadamente "somos magos del gremio de Fairy Tail, estamos aquí como referencia a su…"

"¿¡Fairy Tail!?" dijo la señora efusivamente "¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Pasad, pasad!"

La casa era una pequeña habitación modesta con lo indispensable para vivir pero muy acogedora. Los cuatro se sentaron en unas sillas muy viejas que la señora puso a su disposición.

"Disculpad mis modales, desde que me robaron estoy un poco nerviosa" Mientras hablaba miraba asustada al mago tan musculoso y grande y con cara de pocos amigos que la había amenazado" ¿D-desean tomar algo? Puedo ofrecerles té, n-no dispongo de mucho más"

"No señora, está bien así. Preferiríamos que nos explicara de que se trata su encargo para satisfacer su petición lo antes posible"

"Vaya… a-además de guapo e-eres muy educado y seguro q-que eres muy culto también… los cuatro parecéis muy fuertes, ¿por qué han mandado a unos magos como vosotros por un simple colgante?"

"Eeehh, gracias… Siempre solemos ir juntos. No creo que esto sea relevante señora"

"¡Uy no!… l-lo siento de verás, no debería haberme entrometido" Con un rubor en sus mejillas y un nerviosismo bastante palpable comenzó a explicar su problema. "veréis, ese colgante aumenta la defensa del portador y tiene forma de octógono, es muy importante para mí, es todo lo que me queda de mi madre. Antes mi familia regentaba una casa enorme a las afueras de la ciudad pero mi padre tuvo problemas con un gremio de mercaderes y acabamos perdiéndolo todo. Solo me queda ese colgante y el dinero de la recompensa que doy por él. No me importa perderlo todo si eso significa que puedo tenerlo otra vez en mis manos." Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos, se las aclaró y continuó hablando "L-lo siento es que… Los ladrones tienen un escondite secreto en el lago que han tenido que ver ustedes al llegar aquí. Es la única información de ellos que puedo ofrecerles… Por favor, tienen que recuperarlo"

No era la primera vez que se encontraban gente desesperada por recuperar cosas valiosas sentimentalmente para ellos, pero esta mujer parecía más afectada de lo que estaban acostumbrados a ver.

"Por supuesto, los magos de Fairy Tail siempre logran su objetivo. Recuperaremos su colgante señora…"

"¡Oh! Ni si quiera les he dicho mi nombre… l-lo siento es que estoy muy afectada. Mi nombre es Ila Balmon… y-y es s-señorita, n-no señora" De nuevo volvió a ruborizarse ante lo que Freed la decía y bajó la mirada tímidamente.

"Discúlpeme señorita Balmon… Lo haremos lo más rápido que podamos"

"B-buena suerte, y gracias por todo"

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a comer algo antes de ir al escondite de los ladrones. La posada era un pequeño local con 8 mesas y bastante solitario en ese momento. Los cuatro magos entraron atrayendo de inmediato la atención de los pocos ciudadanos que tomaban algo en la barra. Con una sonrisa la posadera les saludó

"¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde posada viajeros!... ¡Vaya son magos!, ¿Qué les trae por aquí si me permiten preguntar?"

"Tenemos un encargo de un ciudadano"

"¡Oh! ¡Estupendo!... Siéntense, en seguida llenamos sus platos"

"Muchas gracias"

Freed siempre era el encargado de hablar cuando salían de misión ya que era el más cauteloso y sobre todo el que más tacto tenía del grupo para tratar con la gente; Laxus siempre comenzaba amenazando, Ever era tan arrogante que no sabía hablar sin elogiarse a sí misma y Bickslow… Bickslow estaba loco.

"Freed… no sé por qué pero… me he fijado que últimamente las chicas con las que nos topamos en las misiones se ruborizan mucho contigo. Creo que tienes un encanto misterioso que las vuelve locas"

"Bickslow en serio… ¿por qué siempre estás con las mismas cosas? Quizás deberías centrarte en encontrar alguien para ti en lugar de torturarnos a los demás con tus pésimas dotes de hada-madrina"

"Ever venga, no me digas que tú no lo has notado. Esas caritas sonrojadas cuando nuestro capitán las habla. ¡Todas se derriten ante él!" Encogiendo sus hombros Ever se rindió intentando que Bickslow se callara para no poner más nervioso al peliverde que les miraba sin decir nada.

"Aunque… la persona que Freed quiere parece que no cae ante ese encanto que…"

"¡BICKSLOW! ¡Cállate de una jodida vez y déjame tranquilo o juro que usaré mi peor magia contigo! Ya sabes cuál es…"

El mago Seith se sobresaltó ante la anormal actuación de su capitán y decidió no seguir molestándole. Nunca Freed había perdido la paciencia de esa forma y sobre todo lo que más les llamó la atención fue la palabra malsonante que escapó de su fina boca, jamás antes le habían oído decir ninguna.

"Aquí tienen… disfruten de la comida y si necesitan algo ya saben dónde encontrarme" La posadera puso los platos nerviosamente al escuchar a los magos discutir.

Laxus observaba a Freed mientras comía, pensaba que tras pedirle perdón el peliverde volvería a la normalidad pero se confundió, sabía que algo rondaba la mente de su amigo y también que no quería contárselo a nadie, además estaba seguro que era por culpa suya pero no sabía que podía ser… _"Hay algo que me he dejado… pero… ¿Qué puede ser?. Tengo que hablar más tranquilamente con él"_

Al acabar de comer salieron de la posada y se encaminaron al lago que había nombrado Ila. Se trataba de un precioso lago de aguas cristalinas rodeado de unos pinos gigantes y frecuentado por numerosos animales sedientos que vivían en el bosque de las proximidades. Boquiabiertos ante la belleza del lago buscaron algo que pudiera parecerse a un escondite, pero allí solo se encontraban con agua y árboles.

"Pero qué… aquí no hay nada… esa mujer nos ha tomado el pelo"

"No pierdas la paciencia tan pronto Laxus, no creo que un escondite secreto se encuentre tan fácilmente ¿no?, por eso es secreto. Vamos a seguir mirando"

Laxus miró atónito a Freed una vez más ante su osado comentario, si hubiera sido otra persona estaría electrocutado en el sitio en esos momentos por tratarle como un idiota.

"Vaya con el pequeño Freed"

"Que quieres Bickslow, no tengo tiempo para tus sarcásticas gilipolleces"

"Nada, nada, solo digo que nuestro dulce e inocentón maguito rúnico está sacando las garras como un león"

"Muy bien, ahora lárgate a buscar por otro sitio"

"Laxus, ahora en serio. No me digas que no sabes lo que le pasa"

"¿Acaso tú sí?" Le respondió cruzándose de brazos y parando sus pasos

"Hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta, pero tú siempre has sido espesito para estas cosas… Vaya dos"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Su tono se volvió amenazador, pero Bickslow estaba acostumbrado a él y no le intimidó

"Nada, Laxus, no puedo ser yo quien te explique tus problemas con él, eso es cosa vuestra"

"Entonces ¿por qué sacas el tema si no vas a decirme nada?"

"¡Para que lo pienses tú solo!"

"¡Chicos! ¡Venid aquí!" Evergreen llamó a sus compañeros para que vieran lo que había encontrado

"Vaya Ever, ¡lo has encontrado!"

"No, creo que es una trampa. Esperad"

"Y otra vez el genio de Freed me quita el protagonismo…"

"Si quieres caer en su trampa eres libre de seguir Ever"

Y otra vez Freed mostró ese nuevo carácter que le definía estos días y del que sus compañeros comenzaban a acostumbrarse, excepto Laxus que se iba molestando con él más y más cada vez que lo sacaba a relucir "_Al menos no solo es conmigo"_ Pensó

"Vale, vaaaaale" Evergreen suspiró desesperada.

Observaron a su capitán mientras bordeaba la roca que tenía dibujado el contorno de una supuesta puerta. Dibujó runas alrededor de ella que obligaban a cualquier puerta que hubiera en ellas a abrirse, pero no se abrió nada, la roca permaneció inmóvil y los cuatro emitieron un sonido de decepción ante el descubrimiento.

"No os mováis si no queréis que os pulvericemos en el sitio"

Una voz les amenazó desde los árboles y los cuatro obedecieron cautelosos y esperaron instrucciones.

"¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí? ¿Se os ha perdido algo?"

"Estamos buscando algo que nos han encargado"

"¿Y qué es eso que estáis buscando?"

"No es de tu incumbencia" Dijo Freed con una pose y tono amenazadores

"¡Vaya, mirad esto chicos! ¡La nenita se pone traviesa!"

"¿Cómo. Me has. Llamado?" El ojo derecho del peliverde se volvió oscuro

"¡Dark ecriture: Oscuridad Absoluta!" Los ladrones retrocedieron asustados al ver como el aparentemente inocente y débil chico de pelo verde se transformaba en un demonio aterrador. Sus compañeros estaban confusos y no supieron cómo actuar ya que nunca antes había hecho algo así, siempre intentaba apaciguar las cosas y calmarles para solucionarlo todo pacíficamente, sobre todo al fácilmente irritable Laxus, quién observaba alucinado la figura demoníaca en la que se había transformado su compañero que únicamente invocaba en casos de extrema emergencia.

"Tenéis algo que estamos buscando" agarró al que le insultó por el cuello levantándole en el aire sin darle tiempo siquiera a intentar huir "Dame el colgante mágico que robasteis en Hargeon y vivirás otro día más y… " Lanzó una mirada fulminante al resto de ladrones "...di a esos de ahí que se larguen"

El hombre aterrado ordenó a sus hombres que se retiraran y le dio el colgante mágico que colgaba de su cuello.

"¿E-es e-este?"

"Sí" Y con esa simple respuesta lo arrancó de su mano y soltó al ladrón, que cayó al suelo con un alarido de dolor. "Vámonos" Volvió a su apariencia normal, con una sonrisa se dirigió a sus boquiabiertos compañeros de equipo y comenzó a andar hacia la ciudad.

"¿P-pero que mosca le ha picado?" Evergreen se quedó un poco rezagada con Bickslow mientras Laxus emprendió la marcha detrás de Freed.

"Ay Ever, el amor… Qué cruel es el amor… ¡Ay!" Tras otra colleja ambos aceleraron el paso para alcanzar a sus líderes.

En el regreso a la ciudad reinaba un silencio sepulcral entre los cuatro y lo aprovecharon para disfrutar del paseo y del clima tan agradable que había en la zona desde que llegaron. Los animales caminaban cerca de ellos y la gente con la que se cruzaban les saludaba amigablemente con una sonrisa.

La mujer les recibió entusiasmada y sin poder parar de llorar.

"Aquí tenéis la recompensa, os estoy muy agradecida y…"

"Quédeselo"

"Eh… ¿Qué?"

"Quédese con los yenes, le hacen más falta que a mí"

"P-pero y-yo n-no…"

"Ha sido un placer señorita Balmon" dijo Freed con una pequeña reverencia.

"E-eh lo mismo digo… M-muchas gracias por todo"

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Laxus y al salir de la casa le agarró fuertemente del brazo.

"¡¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa? ¿Estás perdiendo la cabeza o qué?!"

"Suéltame Laxus"

"¿O qué?"

"¡QUE ME SUELTES!" Freed comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo en dirección al hotel en el que iban a hospedarse antes de que pudieran ver sus lágrimas. Laxus se quedó petrificado y una ira comenzó a inundarle, una ira que no deseaba que estuviera allí, se enfadó consigo mismo por no ser capaz de leer la mente del amigo con el que había compartido la mayor parte de su vida desde que tenía 8 años y en su mente nació un objetivo: _"Tengo que recuperarle"._


	8. Comienza el juego

_"__Maldita sea… este no soy yo… he ofendido a las personas que más quiero y he gritado como un idiota al único que ha habitado en mi corazón. Tengo que intentar calmarme o esta actitud acabará conmigo… He usado oscuridad absoluta con unos débiles ladrones… ¡Pero que me pasa!"_

Freed ya estaba acostumbrado a llorar casi todos los días así que dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a aflorar para desahogarse. Estaba asustado de esa personalidad que estaba manifestándose en él y que preocupaba a sus amigos, los únicos con los que Freed se sentía realmente feliz. Dos golpes leves en la puerta de su habitación le alertaron de la presencia de alguien al otro lado que quería hablar con él.

"Freed, cielo, déjame pasar"

"No Ever, no es un buen momento"

"Ya lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, porque no estás teniendo un buen momento"

"Pasa…" El peliverde se secó las lágrimas intentando que no se notara que había estado llorando y mirando hacia el suelo esperó que su amiga entrara. Ella le sujetó las manos y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

"No voy a sembrar más dudas en ti y mi intención no es convencerte de nada…" Le agarró la barbilla para que la mirara a la cara "solo voy a decirte una cosa Freed, por eso he venido… Si le amas… demuéstraselo"

"¡¿Q-qué?! ¿¡E-estás loca!?"

"Déjame acabar… te he dicho que no voy a sembrar dudas en ti, así que voy a decirte porque debes hacerlo… Ambos conocemos a Laxus desde hace tiempo, tú más que yo, pero como estás cegado con tus miedos no lo puedes ver… Está enamorado de ti Freed, no de ahora, sino de hace tiempo, igual que tú. Bickslow y yo nos hemos estado callando y conteniendo todo este tiempo porque nos parecía muy tierno y dulce observar vuestra relación, pero ahora que ambos estáis en esta fase he creído prudente contártelo... Además Freed, ¿has visto que Laxus esté con alguien alguna vez? Según le dijo a Bickslow solo había tenido algún roce esporádico que luego ni recordaba. ¿Crees que alguien con el aspecto, fuerza e importancia de Laxus estaría solo si no fuera porque alguien ronda por su corazón?" Tras un largo suspiro sentenció su confesión. "Freed, sabes que no te diría esto tan tajantemente si no estuviera 100% segura. No es asunto mío pero eres la persona que más aprecio en este mundo y por ese motivo odio verte sufrir"

Freed estaba tan atónito ante esta revelación que no se atrevía a decir nada, tardó un rato en asimilar todo lo que Ever le había contado e intento recordar su relación a lo largo del tiempo con Laxus para ver si lo que decía su amiga tenía sentido o no en su cabeza… y entonces lo vio: Vio como Laxus le salvaba la vida, como le llevaba a Fairy Tail, como le aceptaba a su lado mientras se deshacía del resto de la gente, los paseos por el parque todas las noches de camino a casa, las risas que solo se atrevía a tener con él, esas cosas que solo sus oídos escuchaban, las debilidades que solo a él le confesaba, los miedos del aparentemente invencible dragonslayer, las caricias tímidas que hasta ahora creía que habían sido por accidente y… ese beso tan desesperado.

"Mierda" Fue lo único que salió de su boca, provocando una carcajada de la peliverde

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"N-nada, nada jajajaja, al final lo has visto, ¿no?"

"S-sí, eso creo, no lo sabré hasta q-que él me lo confirme"

"No pretenderás ir y decirle… Laxus estoy enamorado de ti, ¿no?"

"¿Q-que? ¡Tú me lo has dicho!"

"No cielo, yo te he dicho que se lo demuestres… ambos sabemos cómo es. Si le dices eso seguramente le satures las neuronas y salga corriendo como hizo cuando te besó"

"¿Demostrárselo?"

"Puede que seas un genio, pero en estos temas eres bastante lento Freed… Hazle ver cuánto le aprecias, pero no solo elogiando sus varoniles actos de dragonslayer… Ponle nervioso ante tu presencia Freed, que te eche de menos cuando no estás, haz que no pueda ir a ningún sitio sin estar pensando en ti, que le falte el aliento cuando le hables y que no pueda respirar cuando estás cerca… ¡sedúcelo, Freed!"

"¡Y-yo no sé c-como…!" El inocente Freed estaba rojo de vergüenza ante lo que su amiga le estaba insinuando que hiciera

"Ahora piensa que estás enfadado con él… sigue así hasta que acabe buscándote para ver qué te pasa, hasta que te eche de menos. Deja de buscarle para que te busque él a ti. No digo que le ignores Freed, solo intenta no estar tanto a sus pies" Evergreen estaba disfrutando con el estado de confusión y nerviosismo que tenía su mejor amigo, ¡Por fin iba a pasar a la acción! y ella tenía asiento en primera fila

"Y… sé que esto no te va a hacer gracia pero… los hombres sois unos lobos hambrientos, se os cae la baba ante un buen cuerpo y, cielo… tú no muestras el tuyo como deberías"

"¡Evergreen!" gritó Freed ruborizándose aún más

"¡Es verdad! No puedes ir siempre con ese abrigo Freed, no me digas que no se te hace la boca agua cuando ves su musculoso cuerpo"

"E-eh… c-claro"

"Pues ahí lo tienes… Tú y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta por las tiendas de este lugar a ver que encontramos para ir más cómodo en el viaje. Empezaremos por eso, por hacerle la boca agua… ¡A qué esperas, vamos!"

La calle comercial estaba abarrotada de gente haciendo sus compras. Los dos magos caminaban intentando buscar alguna tienda que vendiera ropa hasta que encontraron por fin un lujoso edificio lleno de tiendas de distinto tipo de prendas, accesorios, zapatos…

"¡Oooooh Freed, este sitio es perfecto!"

"Lo que tú digas Ever" Con muy pocas ganas Freed entró detrás de su emocionada amiga siguiéndola por todo el edificio hasta que se paró en una tienda de ropa de hombre.

"Aquí encontraremos algo que hará que se le caiga la baba hasta a un dios" con un guiño agarró a Freed de la mano arrastrándole al interior.

"¡Buenas tardes!" Un dependiente muy apuesto se dirigió a la pareja "¿puedo ayudarles en algo?"

"No, gracias guapo, seguro que tengo mejor gusto para vestir a un hombre que tú"

"¡Evergreen!"

"E-está bien, avísenme cuando acaben"

La entusiasmada peliverde fue a buscar ropa y Freed se quedó disculpándose

"Lo siento mucho, tiene bastante carácter"

"No se preocupe, su novia lo hace porque le quiere mucho" le dijo el chico con una sonrisa

"¿E-eh? N-no es mi…"

"¡Freed ven aquí!"

Sin darle opción a opinar le obligó a probarse lo que había elegido y al cabo de un rato salió con la nueva ropa puesta. Se trataba de unos pantalones un poco anchos y de cintura baja color beige y una camiseta roja que tenía cuatro botones en el cuello y que no era muy ajustada pero si lo suficiente como para distinguirse de forma discreta sus abdominales. "Ooooooooh, ¡Estás perfecto Freed! En serio cielo deberías tirar ese abrigo a donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo nunca. ¡Vaya cuerpazo!... Mira, te he traído esto también ¡pruébatelo!... esto te lo llevas"

Sonrojado y un poco molesto por no tener opinión en su propio vestuario se limitó a hacer caso a su amiga y dejarse llevar por ella. Cuando salió con el siguiente conjunto dos chicas que pasaban por allí se quedaron mirándole y comentaron en voz baja algo con unas risitas tímidas. Freed estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de esto.

* * *

"Oye Bickslow… ¿por qué no bajan a cenar estos dos? ¿Dónde se han metido?"

"Pues no lo sé, les he visto salir hace unas horas del hotel, si quieres mi opinión estarán de compras, Ever siempre secuestra a Freed para esas cosas… Por cierto Laxus, ¿qué pasa con vosotros? Habéis pasado de la pareja ideal a lanzaros los trastos a la cabeza"

"No es de tu incumbencia, además no podría contestarte aunque quisiera, no lo sé"

"¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?"

"No" Laxus se pasó la mano por la cabeza con un gesto de desesperación

"Pues deberías si no quieres perderle"

"¿Qué has dicho? ¿Perderle?"

"¿sabes qué?... Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia. Si no quieres compartir esto con nadie no voy a forzarte... Pide el plato de arroz con cordero, ¡está buenísimo!"

Bickslow sabía cómo ganarse la confianza de Laxus, y también que requería algo de tiempo, era demasiado tozudo como para contarle a la gente sus problemas.

* * *

"Vaya ¡que ensalada más refrescante!" Evergreen se llevó una hoja de lechuga y un poco de queso a la boca

"¿De verdad crees que esto es buena idea?" El peliverde jugaba con su sándwich vegetal en el plato

"¡Ay Freed! Aunque no fuera para conquistarle sería buena idea igualmente. ¡Estás tremendamente guapo y sexy!" Se llevó otro poco de ensalada a la boca mientras miraba a su amigo

"Sí, l-lo has dicho mil veces. Gracias"

"Venga, vamos al hotel, ¡mañana hay que estrenar bañador!"

Cuando llegaron al hotel los otros dos compañeros les estaban esperando en la entrada sentados bajo un árbol.

"¡Vaya! Mira quienes se dignan a aparecer… ¿habéis gastado todos vuestros ahorros esta vez?"

"¿Y a ti que te importa Bickslow?"

"Que genio tienes mujer. Habíamos pensado en dar una vuelta por la playa, ¿venís?"

"Vaya, para una vez que tienes buena idea no voy a decirte que no, ¿verdad Freed?"

"Bueno"

"Pues vamos a cambiarnos y ahora venimos"

"¡Pero si ya estáis vestidos!"

Evergreen arrastró a Freed al hotel sin contestar a Bickslow emocionada por poder estrenar la ropa que le había comprado

"Ponte esto… ¡Qué bien! Vamos a poder empezar hoy mismo"

"Parece que tienes tú más ganas que yo de esto"

"Eso es porque aún no has podido saborear los frutos del resultado. Cuando mires sus babas asomarle por la boca empezarás a cogerle el gustillo"

Con otro suspiró de desesperación la obedeció y se puso el primer conjunto que se probó antes en la tienda. Cuando se disponían a salir Ever le agarró la muñeca

"¡Espera! Tu pelo"

"¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo Ever?"

"Calla y ven aquí"

Le hizo una coleta alta dejando asomar unos mechones por los lados de su cara. Freed se miró en el espejo atónito

"Casi no me _reconozco_…"

"¡De eso se trata genio! Jajajajaja"

Contentísima bajó con Freed las escaleras y al verlos aparecer ambos magos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Laxus le observó de arriba abajo lo más disimuladamente que pudo a la vez que se ruborizaba sin darse cuenta ante la nueva imagen del peliverde _"Vaya, está buenísimo con esa ropa"… "Espera… ¿¡Qué?!"_

Al llegar a su lado, Freed le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro derecho a la vez que le sonreía y siguió caminando. Evergreen observó a su amigo orgullosa del resultado del inocente roce que hizo estremecerse al rubio _"Vaya, aprendes rápido genio, así se hace"_.

La noche era perfecta, las estrellas acompañaban a la luna iluminando el cielo sobre sus cabezas y la brisa marina acariciaba sus rostros llevándose cualquier resto de mal humor que pudiera quedarles. Caminaban despacio, disfrutando del sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas.

"Vaya noche más perfecta, me alegra que por una vez en tu vida hayas tenido una buena idea Bicks"

"¡No rompas este momento de paz Ever!" susurrando la dijo "vamos a dejar a esas dos solos"

"Pero bueno… ¿otra buena idea? Este no eres tú" ambos se desviaron del camino y se fueron en dirección contraria sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde están esos dos?"

"¿Acaso importa Laxus? Solo espero que no hagan de las suyas"

Laxus dejó de hablar al notar como Freed se acercaba a él sin llegar a tocarle, su aroma fresco le inundó las fosas nasales y esa noche especialmente se sintió cautivado ante ese olor. Observó su nuevo look por enésima vez y no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de ese cambio.

"Oye… Freed…"

"¿Sí?"

"No deberías dejarte llevar por Ever… ya sabes cómo es… como te descuides te acabará transformando por completo"

El peliverde se puso tenso… _"Ponle nervioso ante tu presencia Freed, que te eche de menos cuando no estás, haz que no pueda ir a ningún sitio sin estar pensando en ti, que le falte el aliento cuando le hables y que no pueda respirar cuando estás cerca… ¡sedúcelo, Freed!" _La voz de Ever resonaba en su cabeza…

"¿Es que no te gusta?"

"E-eh… ¿Qué?"

"¿No te gusta, Laxus?"

"¡Y-yo no he dicho eso!"

"¿Entonces te gusta?"

Laxus se pasó nerviosamente la mano por la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado sin decir nada. Freed sonrió ante su reacción "_Vaya, esto es más fácil de lo que pensaba. Ahora se a lo que se refería Ever cuando me dijo que le cogería el gustillo"_

_"_No te gusta… vaya" bajó la mirada con cara de desilusión y se puso a jugar con sus dedos

"¡Que sí Freed! ¡S-si me gusta! Ahora cállate ya" El dragonslayer aceleró el paso dejando a un sonriente Freed detrás.

Se juntaron con los otros dos al pasar por un puente que cruzaba una pequeña desembocadura de algún rio. Ever felicitó a Freed al ver el malestar y nerviosismo de su líder al pasar sin decirles palabra.

"Vaya… tienes un talento natural para esto ¿eh?"

"Parece que le gusta mi nueva imagen"

"¡Pues claro! ¿Qué te creías? Soy la mejor cuando se trata de seducir a un hombre"

"Eso no lo dudo… no creo que nadie más pueda seducir a un hombre como Elfm…"

"¡FREED!"

Se sentaron en una roca cerca de la orilla del mar con la inmensa luna encima del horizonte. Ever y Bickslow se alejaron para dejar espacio a la que ellos llamaban "inminente pareja".

Laxus decidió usar ese hermoso escenario para intentar aclarar las cosas con su mejor amigo.

"Freed, ¿por qué no aceptaste el dinero de la recompensa?"

"Me dio pena verla tan desesperada. No me gustaría pasar por eso"

"Ya, pero… hemos visto mucha gente así, y nunca antes…"

"Antes no lo he hecho porque no solo era mi dinero, has dicho que no lo íbamos a compartir ¿verdad? Así que al ser solo mío decidí entregárselo"

"y… ¿por qué te enfadaste conmigo?"

"Porque no quiero que te metas en todo lo que hago, ya no soy ese niño que tiene miedo de monos gigantes. Ya te dije que quiero aprender a ser independiente, quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera alguna vez… Quiero mi espacio" Se cruzó de brazos y siguió observando a la luna.

"Lo entiendo… yo solo… "

Por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación se giró a mirarle. Le acaricio la mejilla con sus delicadas manos y dedicándole una sonrisa le susurró.

"Nunca podría enfadarme contigo" Sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente por las facciones de su cara y acercó su rostro al de su dios. Laxus cerró los ojos instintivamente y en ese momento el capitán de los Raijinshuu con esfuerzo y dando una patada a su deseo en sus partes más íntimas, se levantó.

"Es tarde, deberíamos volver para dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo"

Evergreen y Bickslow ahogaban la risa a duras penas al observar la escena y Laxus permaneció sentado en la roca unos instantes sin poder apartar la vista de sus manos y tan aturdido que dudaba que fuera capaz de levantarse de ahí… _"Pero… ¿qué está pasando? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco"_


	9. Los celos, el mar y la luna

Laxus pasó casi toda la noche en vela. No entendía porque todo se estaba yendo al traste ni porque cada vez le costaba más dirigirse a Freed sin que le fallaran las palabras, últimamente no sabía cómo tratar con él y con su cambio de personalidad y de imagen. Tenía miedo de que ya no le necesitara y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Era un mago tan fuerte como para ser considerado Mago Santo y podía defenderse sin ayuda de nadie, además en caso de necesitar guardaespaldas podría elegir a unos muchos más fuertes que los Raijinshuu, entonces… ¿Por qué dejaba que siguieran con él? La respuesta era simple, porque no podía alejarse de ellos, y su compañía y amistad eran mucho más importante para él que la fama y el poder… y aunque siempre decía que eran pegajosos y molestos en el fondo les necesitaba y quería que ellos le necesitaran a él, sobre todo su leal y siempre obediente capitán que tanto le veneraba y respetaba.

¿Por qué Freed se comportaba así ahora? ¿Es que acaso quería dejar el grupo? Laxus se sobresaltó al pensar eso y un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. _¿Dejar el grupo? ¿Dejarme a mí?_

Las preguntas siguieron sucediéndose en su cabeza una tras otra hasta que la luz del sol se asomó por la ventana de su habitación.

"¡Buenos días jefe!... vaya… tienes mala cara, ¿has dormido Laxus?" Evergreen puso cara de preocupación al ver el estado de su amigo

"No" Con la mirada perdida y aún pensativo se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de ella. La peliverde guardó silencio para no molestarle hasta que bajaron sus otros dos compañeros de equipo.

"Buenos días" dijeron casi al unísono

Freed observó el rostro de Laxus, que no devolvió el saludo, y se sentó enfrente de él. Le dolía no intentar calmarle y no hacerle ver que se preocupaba como lo hubiera hecho hace una semana pero ya estaba llevando a cabo el plan que Ever le recomendó y no podía echarse atrás ahora, así que en lugar de rogar para que le dijera como podía ayudarle a sentirse mejor optó por hacer otra cosa.

"Eh, Laxus…"

"Qué"

"¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por un bosque precioso que hay en…?"

"No" Le cortó Laxus sin cambiar de expresión

"Está bien… Ever…" El peliverde sonrió sabiendo que la respuesta de su gruñón líder sería esa

"Dime cielo"

"¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por un bosque precioso que hay en las afueras? Dicen que hay unas piscinas naturales muy tranquilas"

"¡Claro! No hace falta ni que lo preguntes"

"¿Y tú Bicks?" Bickslow estaba observando la expresión de asombro de Laxus

"¡Por supuesto capi!" "piscina, piscina" sus muñecos se apuntaron al paseo también

"¡Genial! Pues ahora cuando desayunemos nos vamos"

Laxus dejó de oírles, en su cabeza solo se oía así mismo diciendo "_Freed me está ignorando"_. Se levantó sin mediar palabra y cruzando la mirada un par de segundos con el peliverde salió del restaurante sin decir a donde iba y… sin desayunar.

"No sé si voy a poder seguir con esto Ever, no puedo…" Suspiró y apoyó su mejilla derecha en su puño.

"Cielo, va a venir, ya lo verás" Con una mirada tierna intentó calmar a Freed animándole a que siguiera con el plan.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar bajaron las escaleras y el mago rúnico notó un codazo de su amiga que le decía sin palabras _"¿ves? Te dije que vendría", _miró al vestíbulo y se encontró a Laxus en la puerta, les dejó pasar y comenzó a andar detrás de ellos todavía sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin dirigirles ni una sola mirada.

El clima volvía a ser extraordinario aunque un poco más fresco en el bosque debido a la frondosidad de sus árboles y arbustos. Continuamente oían animales huir a su paso, una vez más volvieron a disfrutar del silencio y la paz que reinaba en ese lugar hasta que Bickslow que encabezaba el grupo se paró en seco.

"¿Qué ocurre Bicks?" Freed se sobresaltó ante el repentino parón

"Pues… os vais a reir… o puede que no… pero… creo que nos hemos perdido, el camino se acaba aquí"

"¡¿Quéééééééé!?" A Ever la empezó a entrar un ataque de pánico solo de pensar que a lo mejor tenía que pasar la noche acompañada de animales salvajes y sin un techo en el que cobijarse

"Tranquila Ever, saldremos de aquí, solo hay que volver por donde hemos ve…"

"¡FREEEEEEEED!" Ever gritó al ver como su mejor amigo era engullido por la tierra desapareciendo ante la atónita mirada de los tres.

"Pero qué coño…" Laxus no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, hincó sus rodillas en el suelo y palpó la tierra que se había tragado a Freed

"Aquí no hay nada... esto no… mierda" No pudo evitar acordarse de la promesa que le hizo el día que le rescató _"No puede ser, otra vez se ha ido sin que yo pudiera hacer nada"_

"Laxus… cielo, tenemos que encontrarle"

"¡¿TE CREES QUE NO LO SE!?" Se levantó bruscamente haciéndoles recular

"Tiene que haber algún truco que active esto y…"

"¡¿Y cuál es Bickslow?!"

"N-no lo sé Laxus, Freed es el que sabe de estas cosas"

"Podemos calmarnos e intentar pensar un poco ¿no creéis?" Evergreen intentaba poner un poco de calma

"Joder… un paseo por el bosque dice… cuando le encuentre le voy a…" Laxus no pudo terminar su amenaza cuando escuchó una voz familiar

"A qué…"

"¡¿Freed!?, pero que…" La peliverde estaba atónita

"¿A qué, Laxus?"

"Déjame" el rubio apartó la cabeza vergonzosamente y Freed no pudo evitar reírse ante lo que acababa de pasar, haciendo enojar aún más a su líder.

"¿Qué ha pasado Freed?" Evergreen estaba completamente intrigada

"Mirad, acercaos… Laxus… ven" El enfurruñado mago obedeció a regañadientes.

"Puse mis pies aquí" Situó el pie en una roca que tenía forma de huella

"Después giré en el sitio para dar la vuelta y…" reprodujo el mismo gesto que antes y volvió a desaparecer. Esta vez sus compañeros esperaron a que apareciera de nuevo

"¿lo veis? Eso me pasó, no tengo ni idea de que será, es una especie de…" En ese momento Bickslow no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo que su capitán y decidió ver que había debajo

"… de túnel que parece que no se ha usado en años" el peliverde terminó su frase

"Freed, esa ropa era nueva… ¡y la acabas de estropear!"

"Se lava y queda como nueva, tranquila, además es mía ¿no?"

"Ejem" carraspeó Laxus

"¿Qué ocurre Laxus?" En ese momento apareció Bickslow riéndose como un loco

"¡Voy a hacerlo otra vez!" EL mago Seith sintió la fuerte mano de Laxus agarrar el cuello de su camiseta

"¡Estamos perdidos! ¡¿os acordáis de eso idiotas?!"

"Eeeeeh, es verdad… Vamos a volver a ver si encontramos el camino" El capitán dejó de sonreír y se dispuso a buscar el camino que llevaba a las piscinas. Supieron que estaban cerca cuando comenzaron a escuchar el inconfundible sonido del agua al caer y tras dos horas de caminata lograron por fin llegar a un hermoso lugar rodeado de montañas en el que los gigantescos árboles solo dejaban pasar unos pocos tímidos rayos de sol, con cascadas altísimas que depositaban sus aguas en una piscina natural enorme y de aguas cristalinas casi transparentes.

"Vaya, esto es increíble. Estoy sin palabras" Ever logró decir cuando recuperó el aliento

Freed se sentó en un árbol a contemplar el paisaje… pero sobre todo a observar como su dios se quitaba la camiseta para dejar que los privilegiados rayos de sol se reflejaran en esos perfectos abdominales. Memorizó por enésima vez cada una de las líneas que definían sus exquisitos músculos desde sus hombros, pasando por su pecho hasta llegar a…

"¡Freed!" le susurró Ever

"¿Q-qué?, ¿qué pasa?"

"Si te pilla babeando habrás hecho todo esto para nada…"

"P-pero yo n-no estaba… no se ha dado cuenta" Freed le miró nerviosamente de reojo

"… Le he visto mirarte mientras estabas ocupado con su culo, ¡no babees tanto! Ahora es tu turno, muéstrale ese cuerpo, venga"

Freed se sonrojó, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a quitarse la camiseta torpemente, pero a mitad de camino paró y pensó que tal vez Laxus le estaría observando, así que disimuló cogiendo algo del suelo para que la camiseta volviera a su lugar y luego se incorporó y empezó a deshacerse de ella a cámara lenta. Por supuesto Laxus, que estaba viendo cual era el mejor lugar para remojarse, captó lo que su capitán estaba haciendo y se embobó ante la escena sin darse cuenta. Al girarse para meterse en el agua Ever le vio quieto mirando a Freed exageradamente y no pudo evitar una risa que intentó que no fuera muy escandalosa para no desconcentrar a su líder de lo que estaba observando.

Al acabar con la camiseta se tomó su tiempo para doblarla perfectamente y colocarla junto a sus cosas, después le tocó el turno a los pantalones anchos que llevaba y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que antes. Desabrochó la cuerda y luego los bajó despacio acariciándose el trasero con sus dedos pulgares. El bañador de Freed le quitó el aliento al dragonslayer que aún no era del todo consciente de que estaba mirando a Freed de esa forma. Se trataba de un bañador tipo bóxer ajustado y del color de su pelo que realzaba su firme trasero y sus partes íntimas a la perfección.

Freed sabía que le estaba observando así que sacó valor y con un suspiro se dio la vuelta para mirar a Laxus quien en ese momento se percató de lo que había hecho, pero seguía sin poder desviar la mirada que esta vez se posó en sus ojos azules. El peliverde se acercó despacio y cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él le invitó a entrar en el agua.

"¿Vas a bañarte?"

"E-eh… s-sí" y se metió corriendo en el agua

"Oye Laxus"

"Que"

"¿Aún sigues pensando que no es una buena idea?"

"El qué"

"Venir aquí"

"Sí, lo sigo pensando… Si no hubiéramos venido yo…" No quiso decir esto último en alto, pero ya era demasiado tarde

"Tú… ¿qué?"

"Nada"

"Pe…"

"He dicho que nada Freed"

"Vaya… Si un paisaje como este y un baño templado en mitad de la naturaleza salvaje no pueden relajarte… me pregunto qué hará falta para lograrlo"

"M-me relajaría si no hablaras tanto" cerró los ojos para comunicarle que no quería seguir hablando y comenzó a pensar en sus cosas:

"_¿Por qué me he quedado mirándole como un idiota? A mí no me gustan los hombres… pero… si no me gustan ¿por qué le bese?, y ¿por qué me pongo nervioso con ese cambio de imagen que tiene? Creo que su nueva actitud está confundiéndome y no sé qué hacer en su presencia, es como si fuera una nueva persona, aunque por dentro sé que sigue siendo el mismo, por eso me pongo nervioso, porque nunca ha sido un hombre de cambios y porque tengo que aprender a conocerle de nuevo"_

Tercamente seguía negando lo que era evidente a ojos de aquellos que conocían su relación con Freed… Ever tenía razón, a Laxus hay que seducirle para que se acabe dando cuenta de lo que siente.

Ninguno podía negar que el baño les había dejado como nuevos y les había relajado como si hubieran dormido una semana entera así que volvieron al hotel tan ligeros como si andaran por una nube. El buen humor reinaba por fin en el grupo como si nada hubiera pasado y decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurante muy conocido en la ciudad. El conjunto que Ever le recomendó a Freed esta vez se trataba de unos jeans y una camisa un poco ajustada de color morado claro con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas remangadas hasta el codo.

"Vaya Freed, estás impresionante" Hasta Bickslow estaba alucinado con el cambio de su capitán. Laxus se limitó a bufar y mirar hacia otro lado con cara de indiferencia.

"Vamos, llegaremos tarde si no nos movemos"

El restaurante estaba especializado en marisco y pescados lo que no alegró mucho a Bickslow que era el más carnívoro de los cuatro. Un camarero muy apuesto les recibió:

"Buenas noches señores, yo seré su camarero esta noche. Mi nombre es Shen" con una mirada sonrió a Freed de forma muy sensual "Síganme, les mostraré su mesa" les llevó a la mesa y cuando todos estuvieron sentados se dispuso a recitarles el menú sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al joven chico de pelo verde. Laxus observó a ambos y se acordó de la mujer que les traicionó en esa misión… _"Estoy arrepintiéndome de venir aquí, como se pase de la raya le sacaré los ojos"_

"Laxus"

"Que Ever"

"Shen está esperando a que digas lo que quieres"

"E-eh…" No había escuchado nada de lo que el camarero había dicho así que pidió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y que era típico de estos sitios

"Una mariscada a la plancha" "_Idiota"_

"Muy bien señores, en seguida les traigo su cena. No duden en pedirme lo que sea" Miró a Freed de nuevo y con una mirada un poco lasciva recalcó "Lo que sea" y se marchó a la cocina.

"Freed… pensé que solo eran mujeres las que veían tu encanto, pero estaba equivocado… ¡hasta los hombres te desean capi!"

"Es que nuestro capitán es todo un "don juan". Esta noche nos iremos los dos a ver si nos divertimos un rato, Freed tú ya me entiendes ¿eh?" Evergreen le dio un codazo pícaro a su amigo quien no podía creerse lo que acaba de oir _"¿Qué estás haciendo Ever?"_

"E-eh b-bueno" decidió seguirla el juego

"Vaya, no sabía que eras esa clase de hombre Freed" Laxus explotó ante las tonterías que estaban aconteciendo en ese rato

"¿A qué t-te refieres?"

"Pensaba que estabas por encima de esas cosas, que tú no te dejabas llevar por nadie, pero veo que esa personalidad tuya no es tan fuerte como me pensaba…" suspiró desesperado "No hace falta que vayas muy lejos, ese camarero seguro que quiere follar contigo"

"¡LAXUS! No tienes que…" Ever salió a defender a Freed cuando fue interrumpida por este

"¿Tú crees?... Entonces estoy de suerte esta noche" y sonriendo le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino

Evergreen le miró anonadada, no se esperaba para nada que su mejor amigo aprendiera estos temas tan rápidamente y en el fondo se alegró de que no le costara cambiar de actitud para intentar conseguir al hombre de su vida.

"Sí, no hace falta ser un experto para darse cuenta" Laxus estaba cabreado, le molestaba ese cambio en Freed, pero a la vez reconocía que le sentaba muy bien dejar de ser un perrito faldero.

Al servir los platos Bickslow decidió sacar un tema de conversación interesante para su curiosidad

"Oye Ever, ¿cuándo vas a admitir que estás enamorada de ese grandullón?"

"¿QUÉ? Bickslow no…" Antes de acabar su frase se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor podía ayudar a Freed aunque fuera a cambio de admitir algo que se juró que no diría abiertamente de momento.

"Está bien" suspiró "… e-estamos j-juntos ¿vale?" dijo la peliverde enfadada y nerviosa a la vez

"¿QUÉ?" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

"SI, ¿qué pasa?"

"Naaaada, es que no te pega, solo eso"

"¿Y qué va conmigo Bickslow? ¿Un hombre tan apuesto y estiloso como yo?"

"Eeehh pues sí, algo así"

"Puede que Everman sea bruto y no parezca muy inteligente, pero os diré una cosa… ¡Le amo! Y no me arrepiento de hacerlo, si no os digo nada es porque no me gusta decir a la gente que cuento cada segundo que me queda para volver a su lado, no me gusta que nadie sepa cuánto le necesito junto a mí, ni que vean como me tiemblan las piernas cuando me habla, o como me falla la voz cada vez que le miro a los ojos" Ever miraba de reojo a Laxus, quien parecía pensativo al escucharla, y decidió adornar su confesión para abrirle los ojos al rubio "No quiero que veáis lo nerviosa que me pongo cuando me roza, ni cuanto me aterroriza pensar que algo pueda arrebatármelo. No podría vivir sin él… Y eso no me gusta que otros lo sepan" Después de un minuto de silencio sus compañeros reaccionaron y la felicitaron por su relación con el hermano de Lisanna y Mirajane.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad y cuando estaban tomando café el camarero Shen se acercó a Freed y le susurró algo al oído que no pudieron oír, excepto Laxus, que con su agudo sentido de dragonslayer se dio cuenta de todo..

"Lo siento, no me puedo ir contigo"

"Vamos, no seas tan tímido" insistió el camarero

"De verdad que no tengo interés, no eres mi tipo" Freed se empezaba a incomodar ante la insistencia de Shen

"No pasaras otra noche como esta, te lo aseguro"

"En serio que no…"

"Te ha dicho que te largues…" Laxus utilizó el tono amenazador que hacía que la gente se paralizara de miedo

"E-eh, t-tú n-no t-te metas" El camarero sacó coraje para enfrentarse al imponente chico rubio

"¿Qué. Has. Dicho?" Se levantó lentamente dejando que Shen viera su alto e impresionante cuerpo

"L-lo siento" Se dirigió a Freed y le dijo "disculpa por haber insistido, no sabía que tenias n-novio"

"¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué?" pero el hombre no pudo oírle ya que salió casi corriendo de allí. Laxus volvió a sentarse

"Vaya, este café está buenísimo" Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en los labios del mago de rayos a la vez que daba un sorbo a su café

Pagaron lo que debían y se fueron a dar el último paseo por la playa antes de que sus mini vacaciones acabaran. Se sentaron en la misma roca de la última vez a contemplar como la luna se bañaba en el mar. La noche estaba siendo un poco fresca y Freed comenzó a sentir que se le helaban los huesos, Laxus observó como se frotaba las manos con los brazos intentando calentarse un poco.

"Freed, ¿tienes frío?"

"Un poco, sí" El rubio se levantó y se acercó a él poniendo sus musculosos brazos por encima de sus hombros haciendo que el peliverde se pusiera un poco tenso

"Si quieres podemos regresar al hotel"

"N-no, estoy bien así"

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en esa postura hasta que Freed decidió pasar a la acción

"Laxus…"

"Qué"

"¿Por qué has hecho eso? Yo podía defenderme solo"

"Oh, ¡es verdad! Me había olvidado de lo independiente que eres ahora… lo siento Freed" a continuación soltó una carcajada que dejó a su acompañante atónito

"No te estás burlando de mí… ¿verdad?" el mago rúnico comenzaba a molestarse

"Claro que no… es solo que… o me lo tomo de esta forma o…" paró unos segundos para pensar que quería decir en realidad ya que ni él mismo sabía porque lo había hecho

"¿O?"

"No quería que te fueras con ese idiota" bajó la mirada hacia la mano que le quedaba libre y que descansaba en su muslo

"¿Por qué?" Freed estaba intentando que Laxus le confesara lo que realmente sentía por él, pero el rubio no parecía tenerlo muy claro

"¡¿Eh!? P-pues… eeeh… y-yo" ¿quién iba a imaginar que Laxus Dreyar pudiera tartamudear de esa forma?

"Laxus… ¿qué pasa?" pacientemente seguía intentando sacarle la respuesta

"Últimamente te comportas de un modo extraño, estás confundiéndome y no sé qué esperas de mí. Creo que intentas decirme algo con todo esto pero no logró saber qué es. Necesito ayuda para eso y… joder… sabes que soy más bueno con las acciones que con las palabras, debería callarme"

"Pues… ¿por qué no me lo explicas con acciones?" le acarició la mano que descansaba sobre su hombro y se acercó un poco más al cuerpo que tenía al lado. Laxus clavó sus ojos en los de él y le observó unos instantes, acercó su rostro lentamente y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los delicados labios de Freed.

El beso fue agónicamente lento, cada uno disfrutaba del sabor del otro sin prisas, el mundo a su alrededor se acabó y tan solo existían ellos dos y esa roca en la que estaban sentados. Los brazos del peliverde rodearon el cuello de su acompañante y este puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura y le sentó sobre sus piernas.

Se olvidaron incluso de que sus dos amigos estaban a escasos centímetros.

"E-estooooo… Ever… creo que tenemos que irnos"

"E-eh… sísísí, vámonos… deberíamos darle las gracias a ese camarero tan guapo por despertar los celos en nuestro Laxus jajajajaja"

Las manos grandes del dragonslayer acariciaban su espalda y él recorría sus hombros y sus brazos con la yema de los dedos feliz de poder memorizar por fin esos músculos con sus propias manos. El beso no se rompió en ningún momento ya que sus lenguas estaban demasiado ocupadas buscándose y acariciándose, hasta que Laxus mordió el labio superior de Freed provocando un gemido que volvió loco a el rubio dragonslayer, quien lo atrajo bruscamente aún más hacia su cuerpo empujando con sus manos el trasero firme que tenía encima. El peliverde volvió a gemir cuando notó debajo de ese trasero, que ahora pertenecía a las manos grandes que lo sujetaban, el miembro duro de su dios y el beso se volvió más desesperado, más salvaje, esta vez ninguno salió corriendo aunque su cerebro les gritara que lo que hacían era precipitado, la desesperación de ese contacto anulaba toda orden que éste pudiera transmitir a sus cuerpos para que hicieran otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de la calidez de la persona que tenían al lado.

Transcurrieron diez minutos de caricias y besos hasta que Laxus decidió que no podía más al notar como se humedecía ligeramente su ropa interior, necesitaba ver ese delicado cuerpo desnudo y disfrutar de todos sus rincones sin prisas, por primera vez deseaba a alguien y eso le hacía sentir muy bien.

"Freed, vámonos de aquí. Venga"

Tomaron aliento y dejaron que su cuerpo volviera a su estado normal antes de caminar hacia el hotel

"¿Sabes Laxus?"

"Dime"

"Tenías razón… Eres infinitamente mejor con las acciones que con las palabras"

"Mira que eres idiota" Ambos se rieron y comenzaron a andar hacia el hotel.


	10. Una inoportuna interrupción LEMON

_**¡Hola! Hoy he subido dos capítulos porque estaba bastante aburrido y no tenía otra cosa que hacer… ¡Disfrutadlos!**_

* * *

Los gemidos de Freed inundaban la habitación, su amante estaba tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en jugar con él y eso estaba llevando a su cuerpo a límites que creía que no sería capaz de soportar. Su dios le prohibió tocarle atando sus manos al cabecero de la cama con un trozo de sábana así que lo único que podía hacer era emitir esos sonidos que estaban volviendo loco al rubio, que era consciente de que el esfuerzo por seguir con el juego merecía la pena. Sus grandes manos acariciaban lentamente los muslos de Freed, parándose a escasos milímetros de sus testículos para luego entretenerse con otras partes de su cuerpo.

"L-lax…us, n-no p-puedo…"

"¿Qué quieres Freed?" Le preguntó con una de sus sonrisas burlonas

"Y-ya s-sabes lo q-que quiero"

"No tengo ni idea de qué puede ser" se separó de su cuerpo con mucho autocontrol y se dirigió a la mesa a coger un vaso de agua, se apoyó en ella mientras bebía y clavó sus ardientes ojos naranja en los azules de su amante.

"¡Maldita sea Laxus!"

"¿Seguro que quieres que deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo?" volvió a la cama y se sentó en el borde acariciando el glande de su desesperado amigo.

"¡A-AAAH! ¡P-para!... ¡para!"

"¿seguro?"

"¡N-no, no p-pares!"

Con una leve risa decidió que era el momento de premiar a su amante y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente con una de sus enormes manos.

"No parece que vayas a aguantar mucho"

Freed solo emitió un sonido de protesta ante el comentario y siguió disfrutando del masaje de su dios, quien decidió acelerar el ritmo hasta que notó que ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y entonces… paró.

"¡LAXUS!" En los ojos del peliverde comenzaron a asomar lágrimas de desesperación y deseo que Laxus encontró realmente excitantes, pensó que iba a correrse en los pantalones, de los que aún no se había desprendido, solo de observar el estado en el que estaba dejando a su amigo.

"Cállate, esto va a gustarte más"

Bajó su cabeza hasta la entrepierna de Freed y comenzó a lamerle los muslos mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba el pecho y le pellizcaba los pezones.

"P-por favor, L-lax…Aaaah"

Laxus puso su cara al nivel de la de él y con una mirada de depredador le susurró al oído:

"Como sigas rogándome así agarraré ese precioso trasero que tienes y lo follaré salvajemente… ¿no quieres eso, verdad?"

"N-no" las lágrimas continuaban brotando de sus ojos cristalinos

"Pues entonces… cállate y déjame hacer lo que me dé la gana" Volvió a bajar a la entrepierna y esta vez lamió toda la longitud de su miembro, haciendo que su amante fuera incapaz de dejar de gemir. Decidió no torturarle más y al acelerar un poco el ritmo Freed no pudo aguantar más y liberó toda la tensión que tenía en la boca de su dios, que se relamía mientras le soltaba las manos.

"Muestra a tu dios cuanto le deseas"

Freed se lanzó a besar a Laxus agresivamente mordiendo sus labios y su cuello de forma casi salvaje, había soñado tanto tiempo con este momento que le daba igual que su dios notara lo desesperado que estaba, solo deseaba entregarse a él y se lo haría saber con todo lujo de detalles. Sus pequeñas manos acariciaban y arañaban la piel del sorprendido dragonslayer que no se esperó ese ataque por parte del tímido capitán de los Raijinshuu.

Después de unos minutos disfrutande de Laxus de esa forma le sujetó una de sus manos y se llevó el dedo corazón a la boca, lo saboreó lentamente de forma sensual sin dejar de mirar a su dios a los ojos y cuando lo tenía lleno de saliva lo condujo a su abertura.

"No puedo esperar m-más" le susurró jadeando con una mirada que el sorprendido mago de rayos no conocía "quiero que me folles ya, Laxus Dreyar"

Laxus comenzó a respirar rápidamente, su corazón se aceleró al oír a Freed hablar de esa manera e intentó respirar hondo para que su autocontrol no desapareciera, no quería hacerle daño bajo ningún concepto. Deslizó su dedo en el interior de su amante con algo de dificultad.

"Vaya… estás tan… estrecho…" Su propio miembro palpitaba de deseo al pensar en lo que vendría después.

"¿vas a seguir mucho más tiempo con esos pantalones?"

"Yo he arrancado los tuyos… ¿por qué no has hecho lo mismo?" Un segundo dedo invadió su interior provocando una mueca de dolor del joven mago.

"P-porque ¡estaba atado!" con una carcajada Laxus sacó sus dedos para que pudiera quitarle esos pantalones que tanto le estaban molestando. Al deshacerse de ellos el peliverde se quedó mirando anonadado el tamaño del mago rubio dudando de que pudiera entrar en él.

"N-no creo que v-vaya a…"

"La verdad es que comprobando lo estrecho que estás yo también empiezo a dudarlo… ven aquí" Puso a Freed encima de sus muslos obligando al joven mago a ponerse de rodillas mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. Volvió a repetir el mismo proceso de antes y cuando tenía los dos dedos dentro comenzó a moverlos por la zona para intentar prepararla hasta que un tercer dedo acompañó a los otros dos

"¡AAAH! N-no, e-eso duele"

"Lo siento… intentaré ser más suave. No tienes idea de lo que me está costando controlarme" suspiró hondo y mientras estaba entretenido en preparar a su amante de pronto este le sacó los dedos de él y le rogó

"Por f-favor, ¡n-no puedo m-más!" agarró el impaciente miembro de Laxus y lo acercó a su entrada. Laxus le sujetó fuerte por la cintura pero cayó en la cuenta de que así no podía ser.

"Mmmmm… Freed…" No obtuvo respuesta, solo un gruñido de desaprobación

"¿No crees que tendríamos que usar algo de lubricación?"

"¿E-eh? Pues e-estaría bien" pensaron que podían usar, pero no encontraron nada en la habitación

"Puedo preguntar a… " Freed le rodeó el cuello con sus dos brazos

"N-no te vayas"

"Pero Freed"

"¡No! Da igual… hazlo de una vez o me moriré mientras espero Laxus" Sus ojos azules volvieron a sacar lágrimas y decidió complacerle.

"Está bien…" besó a Freed muy tiernamente y le susurró al oído que se relajara todo lo que pudiera. Agarró dulcemente su cintura, le tumbó en la cama y puso sus rodillas flexionadas entre sus pechos. Se colocó en su entrada y comenzó muy lenta e inexpertamente a intentar entrar.

"No te lo he dicho aún Freed pero… quiero que sepas que… Te…"

"LAXUUUUUUUS"

"¡Pero que cojones…!"

Laxus bajó corriendo de la cama del susto que se había llevado y Freed se quedó petrificado en ella sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Abre, vamos!"

"¡Te abriré cuando me apetezca idiota!" comenzó a buscar su ropa y al vestirse lo primero que pilló vio que Freed aún se encontraba en la cama "eeeeeh… Freed… creo que deberías vestirte"

En ese momento el mago rúnico reaccionó, se puso una camiseta de su pareja que encontró en el suelo y su ropa interior y se dirigió a la puerta como un rayo, la abrió dejando que chocara contra la pared y gruñó como un león al que acababan de quitarle su presa.

"Bickslow… espero que merezca la pena lo que vayas a contarnos o juro que te mataré aquí mismo…"

"¡E-ey, hola Freed!, p-pues sí… e-es importante. Estábamos tomando algo y hablando con una camarera muy maja que hay en la taberna de aquí al lado, ¿sabéis ese que…"

"¡BICKSLOW!" Freed se cruzó de brazos amenazadoramente mientras Laxus se reía del enfado de su amante intentando no emitir ningún sonido para que no se diera cuenta.  
_"Dan ganas de comérselo cuando se pone así"_

"E-eh sí, sí, al grano, está bien… Ever ha convertido en piedra a la mujer del posadero…"

"¡¿Qué Ever ha hecho qué?! pero… ¿por qué?"

"Pues no sé, pero parece ser que la mujer la llamó vaca en celo o algo así, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando…"

"¿Dónde está ahora?" Freed comenzaba a desesperarse aún más y Laxus estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero sabía que tendría problemas si lo hacía.

"Se la llevaron los guardas porque no quiere devolverla a su estado normal"

Con un suspiro cerró con un portazo y comenzó a vestirse mientras soltaba toda clase de improperios sobre su amiga. De pronto notó la mano de Laxus acariciar su espalda y se volvió para mirarle.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo Freed, no te enfades" y le besó dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"Ya lo sé, es solo que…" suspiró y reproduciendo un gesto de derrota dijo"es igual, vamos a sacar a esta mujer de ahí antes de que convierta esta ciudad en un jardín de estatuas"

"¡soltadme idiotas!, ¡esa zorra se lo merecía!, ¡nadie insulta a la reina de las hadas!, y menos una guarra con granos en la cara… ¡vaca preñada me ha llamado!… no tenéis idea de lo benevolente que he sido con ella… ¡SOLTADMEEEEEE!"

"Aquí la tienen… sus alaridos nos están causando un dolor de cabeza que no se imaginan, llévensela ya, por favor" El guarda les guio encantado hasta donde estaba encarcelada Ever que al verles se emocionó

"¡Por fiiiiiiiiin chicooooos! Mi pelo está pidiendo a gritos salir de este húmedo y apestoso…"

"Ever, no estoy para bromas. Sal de ahí y devuelve a esa mujer a la normalidad"

"¿Eh? Pero… " Freed no le dejó replicar y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguido por Laxus que estaba pasándoselo en grande observando el cabreo tan poco común de su capitán "¿qué mosca le ha picado?"

"Eeeeemmm se podría decir que aún es virgen por tu culpa" Bickslow dijo riéndose

"¿¡QUEEEEE!? Oh… vaya… e-esta me la devuelve seguro… No pensé que llegaran a tanto la primera noche… vaya con los vírgenes amantes, quién lo diría"

La madrugada casi estaba dando paso al amanecer cuando llegaron al hotel. Decidieron dormir unas horas y después emprender el camino de vuelta a Magnolia.

Freed se acurrucó entre los brazos de Laxus y ocultó su cara en su pecho dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él para poder descansar de ese día tan intenso en los brazos del hombre al que amaba. El dragonslayer le apartó un poco para observarle mientras dormía… _"Así que era esto lo que me pasaba… Jamás hubiera adivinado que estaba enamorado de él… Si no llega a ser por ese camarero… " _Le acercó un poco más a él y le atrapó en un abrazo del que le sería imposible librarse cuando despertara.

Al cabo de seis horas el peliverde abrió los ojos y se encontró enjaulado entre unos brazos que no tenían intención ninguna de dejarlo ir a ninguna parte. Intentó sin éxito zafarse de aquél abrazo hasta que escuchó a Laxus protestar medio despierto.

"mmmmmm"

"L-laxus" susurró

"Laxuuuus" esta vez le llamó en un tono más alto

"Que" dijo con voz dormida.

"No puedo salir"

"Ya, ¿y?"

"Necesito ir al baño"

Laxus aflojó su abrazo y dejó salir al joven mago que salió corriendo al cuarto de baño. Mientras su amigo acababa se desperezó en la cama estirando sus músculos hasta que le vio salir. Le agarró por la cintura y le tiró de nuevo en la cama poniéndose encima de él con la rodilla cerca de su entrepierna.

"¿Sabes una cosa?" le lamió el cuello y continuó "cuando lleguemos voy a tenerte un día entero atado a la cama"

"¿Q-qué? ¿Un día? P-pero L-laxus…"

"Dos días… y como sigas protestando iré añadiendo días, ¿qué te parece?"

Freed se ruborizó e intento quitarle de encima empujándole el pecho con sus dos manos.

"T-tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando"

Con un beso apasionado dejaron la cama y acabaron de preparar el poco equipaje que se habían llevado para encontrarse con sus compañeros en la recepción del hotel. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que el humor de su capitán había cambiado y suspiraron aliviados al ver que al fin desapareció el cabreo que tuvo por la noche, sobre todo Ever, que creyó inocentemente que a lo mejor su amigo se había olvidado de que uno de los momento más importantes en su vida fue interrumpido por su imprudencia.

"Cuando menos te lo esperes Ever… me vengaré por lo de anoche" y con una maléfica sonrisa comenzó a andar al lado de Laxus dejando a una aterrada reina-hada detrás.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo y Ever y Bickslow se lo pasaron en grande viendo el nuevo nivel en el que estaba la relación de sus dos líderes.

"Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberle ayudado…"

"¡Por qué! Están muy monos juntos… mírales jajajajaja" En ese momento Freed rozó tímidamente los dedos de un despistado Laxus sin atreverse aún a coger su mano mientras caminaban.

"Ya, por eso me arrepiento… es empalagosamente asqueroso verles"

La risa maniaca de Bickslow se contagió también a su compañera y ambos acabaron riéndose de la nueva pareja que, aunque no quisieran hacérselo saber, sabían perfectamente que hablaban de ellos.

Después de un paseo tranquilo y agradable llegaron al gremio y entraron con el humor que siempre les caracterizaba cuando regresaban. Sus compañeros se alegraron de que estuvieran de vuelta pero, sobre todo, de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

"¡Laxus, Pelea conmigo!" Esa frase de Natsu se había convertido en un ritual cada vez que su homónimo de rayos entraba por la puerta después de una misión. Se lanzó a por él y Laxus lo esquivó transformando su cuerpo en un rayo, por lo que el joven dragonslayer de fuego acabó con su cabeza incrustada en la pared.

"jajajajajaja tan idiota como siempre Natsu" Gray se burló de la derrota de su amigo

"Bueno, al menos es tan rápido que no sufre, Gijii"

"Tú no hables Gajeel que acaba contigo igual de rápido…. oh no… espera… tú sales corriendo" Gray se burló del día del duelo con Laxus en el que Gajeel desapareció sin dejar ninguna pista de a donde había ido.

"¿Qué has dicho princesita de hielo?"

"¡Lo que has oído cerebro de chatarra, ven aquí si te atreves!"

"Idiotas…" El dragonslayer de rayos escapó de la refriega con agilidad

Mirajane les saludó desde la barra con su sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando Laxus se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué quieres Laxus?" siguió secando unos vasos sin mirarle a la cara

"Quiero disculparme… no te he tratado bien"

"Vaya, y este repentino cambio ¿a qué se debe?"

"Ese día estaba pasando mucha mierda en mi cabeza y digamos que llegaste en el momento menos oportuno"

Mirajane dejó lo que tenía en las manos y suspiró.

"Está bien Laxus, no lo tendré en cuenta. Que el gran Laxus Dreyar tenga la decencia de disculparse por algo debería ser suficiente para zanjar este asunto"

"Lo que tú digas" y con un bufido se marchó a la mesa con sus compañeros de equipo dejando a una sonriente Mirajane detrás.

"¿Dónde está Freed?"

"Vaya jefe… ¿ya no puedes estar sin él ni 5 minutos?"

"Cállate Bickslow…" se dejó caer en la silla como de costumbre.

"Ha ido a informar a tu abuelo de la misión" le contestó Ever

"Pche… como si hubiera algo que informar"

"Hombre, ¡hay mucho que informar! A lo mejor va a pedir al maestro tu mano"

"Bickslow… te lo voy a decir una vez y no lo voy a repetir más" se incorporó en su asiento "Vas a dejar ahora mismo tus estúpidos comentarios sobre nosotros y vas a cerrar esa boca tan grande que tienes si no quieres acabar mendigando por las calles. ¿He sido claro?" con los brazos cruzados se recostó de nuevo en la silla al acabar su amenaza

"Transparente"

"Bien"

Ever suspiró exageradamente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con gesto de desesperación y pensando _"Van todos a enterarse de su nueva relación en menos de una semana con este bocazas"_

EL peliverde bajó por fin de hablar con el maestro y antes de que se sentara Laxus le dijo

"¿Que narices hacías? No creo que haya tanto que decir de esa misión tan estúpida"

"El maestro quería comentarme algo… Tenemos que hablar"

"Ok, vamos"

"No, ahora no" Freed se sentó en la silla al lado de Laxus y le miró con cara de preocupación.

El rubio asintió una vez con la cabeza con cara de interrogación _"¿es que no puedo tener un maldito día tranquilo y en paz? "_

* * *

_**Quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias a **__**Arulu4Sebay, Water Dragon of the South y Meulin por tomarse la molestia de alabar mi trabajodejando comentarios. Muchas gracias chic s, significa mucho para mí saber que os gusta. Espero seguir a la altura, me está gustando tanto escribir la historia que me da pena ver que va llegando a su final jaja.**_

_**¡Un abrazo a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí!**_

_**PD: Espero haber escrito bien el Lemon :S nunca antes he hecho nada igual.**_


	11. EL dios y su siervo LEMON

"El que faltaba…"

"Laxus, Ivan ha estado sin dar señales de vida mucho tiempo, si ha aparecido ahora es porque está tramando algo"

"Ya lo sé viejo, por eso nos tendríamos que haber ocupado de él cuando te lo dije" se cruzó de brazos y se removió en su asiento.

"De momento vamos a estar alerta… si hace algún movimiento no quiero que nos pille desprevenidos"

"¡¿Qué?! No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad viejo? ¡¿Te vas a quedar parado mientras él planea lo que cojones esté planeando?!" Freed puso la mano en su hombro para calmarle.

"Sí" el maestro cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza reflexivo.

"psche" Laxus se levantó y se dispuso a irse pero Makarov le detuvo.

"Espera… no hemos acabado"

Su nieto se sentó en su asiento de nuevo enfurruñado.

"No te he dicho porque sé que está planeando algo" volvió a abrir los ojos y observó como el dragonslayer le miraba con atención.

"Te ha amenazado"

"¡¿Qué ha hecho qué?!" se levantó de golpe tirando la silla al suelo

"Y he dejado que Freed escuche esta conversación por un motivo…"

"Suéltalo de una vez viejo" Laxus cada vez se iba impacientando más sobre todo al ver que su pareja estaba implicada de algún modo.

"Siempre os he estado observando Laxus, así que he podido deducir lo que quiso decirme esa chica"

"¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar así?! ¡Dime que pasa!"

"Ha dicho que le tendríamos que dar a Ivan una información que quiere o… te arrebatará lo que más quieres"

Laxus se quedó de piedra mientras la ira le iba recorriendo todas las venas de su cuerpo. De repente cambió completamente la expresión como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"E-eh Laxus, ¿Q-qué pasa?" Freed miraba anonadado a su amante.

"jajajajajajaja ¿EN SERIO? Jajajajajajaja vaya… así que era eso" dejó de reírse y se dirigió a Freed "Me han estado siguiendo durante un mes… le he dejado hacerlo porque quería saber por qué lo hacía y hoy cuando salimos del hotel ya no estaba siguiéndome… jajajajajajajaja espero que se lo pasara bien anoche, ¿eh, Freed?"

"E-eh…" el peliverde cayó en lo que le estaba intentando decir: alguien les estuvo espiando mientras se besaban en la playa

"Espera viejo… ¿por qué dices que está Freed aquí?, ¿qué crees tú que tiene que ver con esto?"

"E-eh, p-pues es que… vamos Laxus, eres mi nieto… sé a quién abres tu corazón y a quién no, te enfadarás al oír esto pero… sé que Freed es la persona que más quieres, lo que no sé es como lo sabe Ivan"

"jjajajajaja, pues lo sabe porque…"

"¡LAXUS!" Freed se puso de pie rápidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas

"Vamos… ¿en serio? No pienso mantener esto en secreto" logró que su pareja se pusiera más rojo todavía y volvió a dirigirse a su abuelo.

"Digamos que ese idiota vio lo mucho que nos queremos anoche en la playa jajajajajajaja"

"¿Uh?… ¿qué?... ¿vosotros?... ¿juntos?" el maestro abrió los ojos cómicamente sin esperarse esa confesión por parte de su nieto.

"¿Qué pasa?… dices que ya lo sabías ¿no?"

"E-eh pero no me imaginaba que de e-esa forma… bueno… ejem… vamos a lo que importa" después de aclararse la voz continuó "debemos de estar alerta como te he dicho y… ten mucho cuidado Freed, si lo que Laxus dice sobre que ya no le siguen desde vuestro… eeeh… desde eso… es cierto, entonces no hay duda de que irán a por ti"

"Oh, vaya… que bien" Freed seguía ruborizado y alucinado con Laxus, no se esperaba que fuera a decir tan abiertamente que estaban juntos.

"Bueno… ¿eso es todo? Tengo ganas de relajarme un poco" se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a irse

"Sí… chicos… Tened cuidado"

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del despacho. Mientras bajaban las escaleras Freed paró a Laxus agarrándole por la muñeca.

"Espera Laxus"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Eeeeh… " bajó la mirada tímidamente "No me esperaba que quisieras decírselo a todo el mundo"

El dragonslayer puso sus manos en su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él haciendo que el peliverde apoyara sus dos manos en los musculosos pectorales de su dios.

"Freed… el viejo tiene razón, siempre has sido especial para mí y eso la gente lo sabe, por eso han hecho tantas bromas sobre nuestra relación, bromas que me han importado una mierda, incluso a veces me gustaba ver tu cara ruborizada cuando lo hacían. No creo que les pille muy desprevenidos" acarició con su pulgar la mejilla de Freed "Siempre me ha dado igual lo que la gente piense de mí, si tú tienes algún problema con que se sepa dímelo y…"

"¡No!, no, es solo que… nunca te ha gustado expresar lo que sientes a la gente y…"

"Cállate ya… piensas demasiado ¿Crees que eres el único que puede cambiar, Mi independiente mago rúnico?" le atrajo aún más hacia él y le beso lentamente.

"Vamos reina-hada… dile que suba a la mesa, es uno de la familia ahora ¿no?"

"En serio Bickslow… de-ja-me ¡tranquila!" Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos reprimiendo las ganas de transformar a su molesto amigo en un trozo de piedra

"Joder que cabezota eres, estoy hablando en serio…"

"Bicks, ¿no te cansas nunca de provocarla?"

"¡Capi! Está mujer es tozuda como una mula"

"¡¿Me has llamado mula Bickslow?!"

"¿¡Q-ué!? NOOOO, es solo una expresión que…"

"Vaaaale, vale… Parad ya" su capitán se puso en medio de los dos para evitar que se pelearan y de pronto escucharon una voz femenina a su lado.

"Freed Justine…"

"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?" se puso alerta recordando la conversación que acababa de tener

"Eso no importa, lo que importa es… ¡¿Dónde está tu novio?!" La mujer era una joven de pelo rojo hasta los tobillos y de figura extremadamente delgada

Los magos que se encontraban en el gremio se volvieron al escuchar la pregunta de la misteriosa mujer que hasta ese momento pasó inadvertida para ellos. _"Freed Justine tenía novio?"_

"E-eh… N-no lo sé" Se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando

"Entonces tendrás que venir conmigo hasta que…"

"Como lo toques te mato aquí mismo zorra"

"Vaya… ¡Aquí estás Laxus Dreyar!"

El dragonslayer mantenía una postura amenazadora y desafiante ante la mujer que lucía la marca del gremio oscuro Raven Tail.

El resto de magos les miraban alucinados ante lo que acababan de oir… _¿Freed y Laxus eran novios?_

"Vamos a solucionar esto… ¿Qué quiere mi viejo de mí?"

"Tú le arrebataste algo que él quería… estoy aquí para devolverte el favor, el chico de pelo verde se vendrá conmigo Dreyar… y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo"

Con una de sus sonrisas de superioridad dio un par de pasos hacia la mujer y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros le dijo amenazadoramente

"Te he dicho que si le tocas… Te mato"

"jaaaajajajaja ¡No puedes, idiota! Perteneces a un gremio oficial y no…"

"¿¡Otra vez con esa mierda?! ¡Me da igual ser de un gremio oficial, zorra! Haré lo que sea para protegerle sin importarme donde me lleven luego"

"Entonces Laxus Dreyar… ¡lucha por lo que amas!"

Cargó hacia él, el dragonslayer la esquivó con su forma de rayo.

"¡Resonando en el aire, el Rugido del Trueno cae de los Cielos y cosecha destrucción!" Laxus descargó su Furia Eléctrica con ella sin darle más opciones ya que la chica acabó inconsciente en el suelo con humo saliendo de su cuerpo

"Eee-eeh La-laxus, ¿no crees que t-te has pasado?" Freed no podía creerse que hubiera usado un hechizo tan poderoso como primera opción.

"No, es lo que se merece, ya se lo advertí"

"LAXUUUUUUUS ¿QUE HAS HECHO CON MI GREMIOOOOO?" el maestro bajó corriendo cuando notó que todo el edificio temblaba

"No hace falta que grites tanto" indiferente a lo que acababa de hacer con el gremio se sentó en una silla

"¿Está viva?" Preguntó Gray con cara de preocupación

"jajajajajajajaja espero que no" se burló Laxus

"¡Laxus!" Freed corrió a comprobar el estado de la mujer de Raven Tail "está inconsciente"

"Devuelve la basura a quién nos la ha tirado viejo" seguía con expresión triunfante sentado en la silla

"¡¿YOOO?! Yo no pienso hacer eso, es cosa tuya Laxus" el viejo maestro se dirigió a su despacho murmurando que definitivamente su nieto acabaría con él de un disgusto.

El ganador se levantó y se acercó a Freed.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" dijo cabizbajo

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Na-nada, es que… sé que no es fácil para ti y…"

"Vamos Freed, no creo que tenga que recordarte cuales son mis prioridades. Mi viejo me ha traicionado tantas veces que no me importaría que se pudriera en el infierno"

"Pe-pero ¡es tu padre Laxus!"

Con una sonrisa le agarró las manos y le dijo

"Vámonos de aquí, hay algo que hemos dejado a medias"

El mago rúnico se ruborizó ya que sabía lo que le estaba insinuando y mientras iban hacia la puerta Mirajane le gritó a Laxus

"¡Eh! Laxus Dreyar, ¿Dónde te crees que vas?" Se acercó como un rayo hacia él "No vas a dejarnos esto a nosotros, cuando esta chica no esté aquí podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana"

El dragonslayer se limitó a mirarla con cara indiferente y le dijo.

"Vale mujer, tranquila" Se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer, la cargó a sus espaldas y salió del gremio. Caminó hacia las afueras y la dejó tirada en el camino justo a la salida de la ciudad. Después volvió a buscar a Freed.

"Ya está solucionado, vámonos de una vez Freed"

El peliverde se dispuso a ir a su lado mientras Lucy preguntaba a Laxus

"¿Qué has hecho con ella bruto? La habrás dejado en el hospital ¿no?"

"jajajajajajajaja sí, sí, ahí es donde está rubita jajajaja"

"Laxus, vámonos… venga" Freed sabía que si no salían de ahí inmediatamente habría problemas.

"¡Eh, Laxus!" gritó Natsu "Tú también eres rubio ¡idiota! Ven aquí y…"

"Natsu, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías ahora mismo, tengo algo más importante que hacer"

Y salió del gremio dejando con la palabra en la boca al joven dragonslayer.

Una vez salieron el rubio mago se relajó.

"Pensé que no podíamos salir nunca de allí…"

"Laxus, ¿Qué has hecho con ella?"

"La he dejado en el camino de las afueras" al darse cuenta de la mirada de desaprobación que le lanzó su pareja dijo "¿Quéééé? La he hecho un favor… cuando despierte solo tiene que andar en dirección contraria… jajajajaja"

Al final Freed sonrió ante el buen humor de su dios y llegaron a casa del líder de los Raijinshuu, al entrar Laxus arrinconó al sorprendido peliverde apoyando las manos en la puerta a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"Por fin estamos solos" Le besó agresivamente invadiendo su boca por la fuerza en una batalla que el peliverde perdió. La lengua de su dios dominó a la suya mientras sus enormes manos recorrían todos los rincones de su cuerpo de forma desesperada.

"Esta vez…" dijo jadeando "esta vez no seré tan amable contigo, ven aquí" Le cargó en brazos y le llevó a su habitación tirándole en la cama y deshaciéndose de su ropa y la de él en tiempo récord. Una vez ambos estuvieron desnudos volvió a atarle al cabecero como la noche anterior, pero esta vez le tumbó bocabajo, lo que arrancó una protesta del joven mago.

"¡EH, Laxus!"

"He dicho que te calles Freed, cuánto más protestas más ganas tengo de acabar con esto"

Se ruborizó ante las palabras de su dios, sabía que era temperamental pero no se imaginó que en la cama fuera igual de agresivo así que acabó por ceder ante su deseo para no provocarle más.

"Me encanta tu culo, es tan pequeño y firme…" comenzó a lamer una de sus nalgas mientras pellizcaba la otra, abrió más sus piernas y acarició sus testículos.

"AAAh ¡La-laxus!"

"¿Qué?, ¿Quieres más de eso?" y volvió a repetir la acción esta vez apretando un poco más fuerte.

"AAAAAH, ¡SÍ!"

"jajajaja me encanta tu voz cuando estás tan excitado, nadie más la ha escuchado, ¿verdad Freed?" apretó aún más sus testículos

"AAAAH, NO, ¡na-nadie más, so-solo tú!, lo juro"

"¿Por qué no me das más de esa voz tuya?" puso su lengua en los testículos de Freed, que involuntariamente levantó sus caderas y gimió con un grito.

"Eso es…vaya, estás a punto de correrte, eso no lo puedo permitir" se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación. Freed estaba tan excitado con la tortura de su dios que esperó pacientemente el siguiente movimiento. Apareció con un bote de cristal pequeño que dejó al lado de la mesa de la cama.

"Esto es para luego… ahora… mmmm ¿por dónde iba?... ah sí" volvió a lamer los testículos de Freed masturbándole esta vez con su mano derecha.

"Sube más la cadera, así no puedo" obedeció rápidamente y dejó a Laxus más espacio para entretenerse con él.

"¡La…xus! P-por fav…ooor!" Su cara estaba apoyada en el colchón, sus manos atadas por encima de su cabeza y su cadera lo más arriba que su anatomía le permitía dando a su pareja total control de su trasero. Le separó las nalgas y le dio una palmada a una de ellas mientras lamía la estrecha entrada con su lengua muy lentamente, con sus manos agarró la cintura de Freed.

"No… ¡no pue…do m-más!"

"¿Quieres correrte ya Freed?" siguió lamiéndole esta vez más rápido

"NOOO"

"¿entonces qué quieres?"

"¡JODER LAXUS! ¡Hazlo ya!"

"jajajaja qué mal hablado eres, ¿nadie te ha enseñado que no hay que hablar así?" comenzó a masturbarle rápidamente arrancando un grito de la garganta del desesperado joven mago.

"¡Más, MÁS!" En ese momento su pareja paró y le dijo

"No, no hay más" las lágrimas volvieron a asomar por sus ojos y dulcemente su torturador se las retiró.

"No puedo jugar más contigo o acabaré explotando" cogió el botecito, lo abrió y se extendió la sustancia aceitosa por toda la longitud de su excitado miembro y por la entrada estrecha de Freed.

"Vamos, dile a tu dios lo que deseas que te haga"

"¡Quiero que me hagas tuyo invencible dragonslayer!... ¡métemela ya!"

"Joder… Freed. Se nota que sabes cómo me gustan las cosas ¿eh?"

Jadeando rápidamente se dispuso a cumplir su deseo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su tímido amigo tenía esa voz y ese vocabulario tan caliente en la cama y que perdería su compostura de esa manera, esta vez estaba convencido de que aunque les interrumpieran no podría parar. Agarró su pene con la mano y lo introdujo dentro del trasero de Freed no todo lo delicado que le hubiera gustado sujetándo su delgada cintura con sus poderosas manos. Su propia excitación no le dejaba controlarse y, unido a su inexperiencia provocaron que su pareja gritara ante la intrusión.

"¡AAAAAH Du-dueleee… S-sigueee! "

"Cla-claro que duele, es muy grande para tu diminuto cuerpecito"

"NO, no lo es. ¡Quiero más!... métela más"

Su amante obedeció y empujando sin parar metió toda la longitud. Una vez dentro dejó de moverse para que se acostumbrara a la intrusión pero Freed no quiso.

"¿Qu-qué haces? Muéveteeeee!"

"¡¿Me estás dando órdenes Freed?!"

"L-lo siento, es qu-que no puedo…"

"¡Cállate!" y con una embestida agresiva le calló.

"AAAAAAH" las lágrimas de dolor acompañaron a las de placer y en su organismo se liberó una batalla por ver cuál de las dos ganaba ya que su dios comenzó a mover sus caderas más y más rápido olvidándose de que era la primera vez de ambos. La sacó del todo , le recorrió toda la espalda con la lengua de arriba a abajo y volvió a metérsela rápidamente entera siguiendo que el ritmo que mantuvo antes .Tras cinco minutos con esa velocidad salió de él de nuevo y le soltó las manos.

"Quiero ver tu hermosa cara mientras hago que te corras" Le besó agresivamente y le tumbó de nuevo en la cama, le puso las rodillas encima de su pecho jadeante, le sujetó las manos en el colchón con una de sus fuertes manos por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a penetrarle de nuevo más intensamente. Cuando se encontraba cerca del orgasmo le dijo.

"Vamos Freed… ¡demuéstrale a tu dios cuanto estás disfrutando!"

El pobre mago solo podía gemir a gritos y emitir palabras que Laxus no podía distinguir hasta que por fin llegó al deseado orgasmo cuando su atacante comenzó a masturbarle al ritmo de sus embestidas con la mano que tenía libre.

"AAAAH N-NO P-puedo… máááás"

"Córrete para mí, ¡YA!"

Ambos llegaron al clímax a la vez. Laxus se quedó de rodillas sin salir de él unos segundos, con sus manos apoyadas en los temblorosos muslos de su novio, mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento y Freed permaneció inmóvil debajo de él. Ambos sudaban copiosamente y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran sus jadeos.

"Lo-lo siento Freed, no debería haber sido tan… no podía bajar el ritmo aunque quería hacerlo"

El derrotado mago no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. El rubio se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó atrayéndole a su pecho que aún se movía por el esfuerzo.

"Te quiero Freed…" le besó la frente y notó como comenzó a sollozar

"¿Q-qué? ¿¡Qué pasa!?" El mago de rayos entró en pánico al oírle llorar

"Yo también Laxus… no existe nada más para mí, solo tú" en un abrazo atrapó a su amante dejando que le diera tiernos besos en la cabeza.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento le dijo:

"Oye Freed… todo este cambio en ti… tu actitud y tu imagen… no me digas que eran por mi"

"¡E-EEEH! Estoooo… sí" tímidamente hundió su cara en el pecho de Laxus

"jajajajajajaja mira que eres idiota… jajajajajajaja" le agarró la barbilla sacando su rostro de su cuerpo y le besó "Ha funcionado… ¿sabes?... jajajajajaja"

"¡No te rías Laxus! M-me ha costado mucho controlarme"

"Claro que lo sé, nunca te han gustado los cambios, por eso no entendía lo que hacías. Tengo que decir que… me gusta y a la vez no me gusta"

"¿T-te gusta y no te gusta?"

"Sí… y no… no me gusta que no quieras depender de mi protección pero… sí me gusta verte con esos pantalones que realzan ese pequeño culo tuyo perfectamente y esas camisetas que…"

"LAXUS"

"jajajajaja, vamos a dormir anda…" volvió a apresarle en sus brazos

"Laxus…"

"mmmmm"

"Estoy desatado"

"¿uh?"

"Dijiste que me tendrías un día atado en la cama, estoy desatado"

"jajajajaja… No jodas Freed, estoy muy cansado… me la guardo para otro día"

"vaya" se incorporó con esfuerzo para mirar a su novio y con una sonrisa de superioridad le dijo "pensé que Laxus Dreyar, el grandioso y temido dios del trueno, tendría más aguante…"

Con un sobresalto el susodiocho dios del trueno se incorporó también

"Escúchame bien… voy a darte una oportunidad para retirar eso que has dicho o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias de tu insulto"

"No voy a hacerlo" dijo con un ronroneo

"y ¿quién iba a pensar que Freed Justine, el reservado y tímido mago rúnico, es en realidad una gata en celo?"

"¿Cómo. Me. Has. Llamado, Laxus?"

"Esto es lo que le pasa a la gente que me insulta… ¡no dejaré que duermas en toda la noche!"

Freed se arrepintió de repente de haber provocado al irritable dragonslayer cuando volvió a notar como sus manos eran de nuevo atadas al cabecero y el cansancio hizo que todo su cuerpo se resintiera.

"Quería ser amable contigo en nuestra primera noche y dejarte descansar en mis brazos Freed, pero… tú te lo has buscado. Quédate ahí mientras duermo algo si es lo que deseas tanto. Luego seguiré contigo… Por cierto, si me despiertas no querrás saber que te ocurrirá… Descansa cielo"

Vio cómo su novio se daba la vuelta dejando que el sueño le invadiera sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia mientras él permanecía atado incómodamente a su lado.

_"Mierda… seré idiota"_


	12. El nacimiento del séptimo maestro

Alguien desde el interior de su cerebro estaba martilleando su cabeza, el cuerpo no le respondía como debería hacerlo, y cuando alguna parte se dignaba a hacer caso a alguna de sus órdenes solo recibía una descarga de dolor. Intentó mover sus manos pero no pudo…

"Vaya… mira quien está despierto"

"¡Laxus!"

"¿Has dormido bien princesa?" con una sonrisa triunfal se puso unos calzoncillos y una camiseta ancha

"_Es verdad… he dormido atado al cabecero de una cama…"_

"Pu-pues no, la verdad es que no" intentaba no moverse para que no le doliera todo el cuerpo

"Vaya… pensé que es lo que querías, tú lo pediste… ¿recuerdas?"

"¡No! Yo… yo te dije que… pensé que cuando dijiste que me atarías a una cama sería pa-para otra cosa, no para dejarme dormir así" cambió su expresión a una de indignación

"¿Para otra cosa?... ¿Qué cosa Freed?" se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama y comenzó a acariciar su estómago

"Y-ya sabes lo q-que es" se ruborizó sin atreverse a decirlo

"No, no lo sé" siguió acariciándole con mirada depredadora

"L-laxus…" desvió su cara tímidamente hacia el lado opuesto en el que se encontraba su novio.

"No me lo puedo creer… anoche suplicabas que te follara y ¿ahora te mueres de vergüenza solo de pensar en ello? Parece que hay que ponerte cachondo para que reacciones ¿eh?" Empezó a acariciar sus partes lentamente cuando escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

"Mierda… se bueno y espérame aquí, voy a patear a quien sea"

_"__Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa…"_ Con un bufido esperó a que regresara

Se dirigió con cara de pocos amigos a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente…

"¿Qué coño qui…? ¿Viejo?" no se esperaba que su padre se atreviera a ir a verle y pedirle en persona lo que quería.

"Hola Laxus… no me ha quedado más remedio que venir en persona debido a lo que le hiciste a mi mejor mago"

"¿Esa zorra era tu mejor mago? Jaaaajajajaja ni si quiera llegó a usar su magia. No sabía que caerías tan bajo, me esperaba más de ti… ¿Qué esperas que haga ahora después de intentar secuestrar a Freed?"

"Ah, sí… siento eso ¿Podemos pasar y sentarnos?"

"No, ahora estoy ocupado y sé que no lo sientes en absoluto" Laxus se acordó de que tenía a Freed desnudo y atado a su cama.

"mmmm no me importa que ese novio tuyo esté presente si eso es lo que te preocupa, no voy a intentar nada raro… por cierto, no me esperaba que acabaras con otro hombre" miró con cara de desprecio a su hijo que se limitó a devolverle la mirada.

"Y yo no me esperaba que fueras tan patético como para tener esos inútiles magos en tu débil gremio, ¿no aprendiste nada el día de los juegos mágicos?"

"Está bien… si no quieres hablar por las buenas ¡será por las malas!. ¡Dime dónde está el Lumen Histoire!"

"Pero qué coño… ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Qué no lo sé! Y ya te he dicho que aunque lo supiera jamás te lo diría"

"¿Cómo no vas a saberlo Laxus? ¡Eres su nieto! ¿Es que acaso no te lo ha contado? Tú serás el siguiente maestro de Fairy Tail, ¡Tienes que saberlo!"

"jaajajajajajaja no conoces a tu propio padre… no hagas suposiciones. Les quise matar a todos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo va a confiar en mí para nombrarme maestro después de eso? No sé qué es esa mierda del Lumen… Déjame en paz"

"¿Y no quieres saberlo?" Ivan puso una mirada maléfica cruzándose de brazos y le soltó la pregunta justo cuando Laxus estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

"¿Quieres la verdad?"

"Sí"

"No" después de un duelo de miradas de un par de minutos su hijo le dijo "Lárgate" y cerró con un portazo escuchando desde el otro lado como su padre le amenazaba: "Te arrepentiras de esto… hijo" La última palabra fue pronunciada con un tono de odio que no le pasó inadvertido al rubio dragonslayer.

Esperó para comprobar que Ivan se había ido realmente y después se dirigió a la habitación donde tenía a Freed, le soltó, le puso encima de su pierna derecha y le abrazó por la cintura apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Freed hizo una mueca de dolor al cambiar de postura y acarició la cabeza que tenía apoyada en él con un poco de esfuerzo.

"Era mi viejo… "

"Ya… os he oído" Laxus se sobresaltó al saber que su pareja se había enterado de ese tema tan delicado

"No digas nada de lo que has oído Freed, que nadie sepa que lo sabes… por favor"

"Pe-pero si no se nada" comprendió que era más importante de lo que pensaba. El rubio dragonslayer volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

"No le mentiste ¿verdad?, no sabes dónde está"

"No, no lo sé, ni si quiera sé que es, solo que es muy importante para el gremio, por eso no quiero que te impliquen con esto" Le besó lenta y dulcemente y le sentó en la cama. "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que no voy a ser capaz de andar… pero puedo intentarlo"

"Voy a hacer café. Ahora vuelvo y te ayudo" Se levantó para irse y cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación se paró y le dijo sin darse la vuelta: "¿Sabes Freed? No deberías provocarme hasta que no tengamos más experiencia. No quiero que el dragón que llevo dentro vuelva a atacarte. Pierdo la cabeza cuando me suplicas de esa forma" y se marchó en dirección a la cocina dejando a Freed en la habitación. _"Vaya… ¿ahora es culpa mía?"_.

Intentó llegar al cuarto de baño y lentamente comenzó a andar hacia él, entró y se dispuso a meterse en la ducha. El agua templada recorría todo su dolorido cuerpo como si de un bálsamo curativo se tratara y al acabar se sintió mucho mejor y más aliviado aunque el dolor en su trasero no era algo que pudiera aliviarse con agua común. Cuando volvió a la habitación a vestirse cayó en la cuenta de que no era su casa y no tenía ropa limpia así que abrió el armario de Laxus, eligió una de sus camisetas e intentó buscar unos pantalones que no le quedaran muy grandes así que optó por unos cortos que tenían una cuerda en la cintura. Se puso la ropa y dio gracias de que Laxus usara camisetas ajustadas, de esa forma a él le quedaban holgadas, se ajustó la cuerda de los pantalones cortos (que le llegaban por las rodillas) y se fue a buscar a su novio a la cocina.

Un olor a beicon y huevos fritos mezclado con café inundó sus fosas nasales haciendo rugir su estómago. No era una de las comidas que él hacía porque le parecían muy grasas, pero en esos momentos y con la noche que tuvo eso no le importaba y su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos glucosa.

"Huele genial Laxus" Le abrazó por la espalda mientras estaba cocinando

"Los huevos y el beicon siempre huelen bien. ¿Vas a comer esto?"

"Claro"

"¿Freed Justine va a comer grasas y colesterol?" El dragonslayer se volvió para mirarle

"Eeeeh… sí, es que… tengo hambre" Se ruborizó ligeramente intentando omitir el verdadero motivo

"Vaya…" se volvió de nuevo a la sartén "he drenado todas tus energías ¿eh?"

Vergonzosamente le abrazó más fuerte provocando una carcajada de su pareja. Desayunaron esa comida tan calórica y después salieron hacia el gremio.

"Espera Laxus, tengo que pasar por mi casa a cambiarme de ropa"

"¿uh? Porqué, estás estupendo así"

"Venga, no bromees, vamos a…"

"He dicho que me gustas así, no tienes idea de lo que siento al verte con mi ropa"

"¡Pe-pero Laxus! Me-me queda enorme" le tiró de la camiseta como si fuera un niño enrabietado

"Vale, vamos pesado… y no vuelvas a ponerme esa mirada"

Se cambió con uno de sus nuevos conjuntos y se encaminó con Laxus al gremio.

"¡Vaya! Mira quienes aparecen casi a la hora de la comida… " Evergreen les saludó a su estilo desde el piso de arriba dejando que todos la oyeran.

"Buenos días a ti también Ever" Freed la sonrió

"Dirás buenas tardes…" dijo ella indignada

"Bueno, pues… buenas tardes"

"Ever, no seas celosa"

"¿Celosa de que maniático de los muñecos?"

"De que tu novio no sea capaz de lograr que no puedas levantarte por las mañanas"

"¡Bickslow!" gritaron Freed y Ever al unísono

"jajajajajaja vamos, vaaaaaaamos"

Laxus se limitó a hacer un gesto de desesperación y se dirigió a la barra a pedir algo fresco para beber. Nadie se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario referente al tipo de relación que tenían, nadie excepto…

"¿Por fin estáis aquí? Una noche movidita ¿eh peliverde?... ¡vaya!... ¿dónde has dejado tus ropas? Seguro que Laxus te ha ordenado que te vistas así, todos sabemos que es un poco sádico y…" Con un movimiento de mano Freed encerró a Gajeel en unas runas que impedían salir cualquier sonido que se emitiera dentro de ellas…incluyendo la voz.

"Estaremos tres horas sin poder oírle" Miró al dragonslayer de hierro mientras gesticulaba sin emitir palabra, suspiró y dijo "Mucho mejor así"

Cuando obtuvo su bebida Laxus subió a la mesa con sus compañeros. Se dejó caer en la silla como de costumbre y sujetó la mano de Freed acariciándole los dedos. El gesto no les pasó inadvertido a algunos de los que pasaban por allí y pronto comenzó a extenderse la noticia, aunque nadie se atrevía a afirmar nada debido a las miradas que Laxus les iba dedicando. Nadie parecía acordarse del fino oído que tienen los dragonslayers.

EL maestro llamó a su nieto para que fuera a su despacho y después de susurrar a Freed al oído algo que hizo que se le pusieran las orejas coloradas se levantó acabando su bebida y subió las escaleras. Tocó la puerta y esperó que le diera permiso para entrar.

"Pasa Laxus" el mago de rayos vaciló en la entrada, su abuelo parecía inusualmente serio. Abrió y caminó hacia él.

"¿Qué ocurre viejo?" Llegó a la mesa y esperó a que le contestara

"Siéntate hijo" el testarudo nieto no le hizo caso y volvió a insistir

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Con un suspiro Makarov le explicó la situación

"Es Ivan… ha descubierto donde escondemos el Lumen Histoire y ha intentado entrar…" Su cara era de auténtica desesperación y miedo

"¿Cómo?"

"¡NO LO SÉ!" terminó por explotar y descargó su ira contra la mesa que se rompió en mil pedazos al impactar su mano gigante contra ella. Laxus no se movió del sitio e intentó calmarle.

"Oye, oye, viejo… tranquilízate. ¿Ha robado algo?"

"NO, ¡ese idiota no puede entrar ahí!, sólo los maestros pueden abrir esa puerta"

"Y entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?" dijo cruzándose de brazos

"¡Qué ya soy viejo Laxus!, no puedo solo con esto… no puedo garantizar nada y si yo desaparezco…" Se llevó las manos a la cara "Si yo desaparezco el Lumen no podrá recuperarse nunca"

"¿Eh?... No entiendo por qué no…"

"Porque es algo que se hereda de maestro a maestro y Gildarts lo rechazó… solo yo puedo hacerlo"

"Pues… es sencillo… nombra otro maestro"

"¡¿Y A QUIÉN NOMBRO IDIOTA?!" dijo transformando su cara en una gigante

"Y yo que sé… eso no es asunto mío. Deja de chillarme" después de una pausa agregó "Tú sabrás la gente en la que confías y los que están preparados. Tú has querido que estén en Fairy Tail. Si consideras que no hay nadie apto para sucederte es que no has hecho muy bien la elección de personal"

"No es momento para tus bromas Laxus" se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada pensativo

"No estoy bromeando... Tienes a Erza, a Miraja…" se paró de golpe y le preguntó "¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? ¿Por qué me confías esto?"

"Porque…" levantó la mirada y le miró fijamente "eres el único capaz de llevar este gremio Laxus"

Le mantuvo la mirada unos momentos hasta que le preguntó: "¿Y por qué narices me has dicho que no lo sabías?, no estás seguro ¿Verdad? Aún no confías en mí…"

"Claro que confío en ti Laxus, he observado tu cambio radical estos años desde que te expulsé pero,… eres muy joven aún, aunque tu madurez tiene unos cuántos años más que tú. Qué alguien tan idiota como eras antes admita que tiene una relación con otro hombre lo prueba. El orgulloso y varonil Laxus Dreyar de hace 7 años jamás hubiera dejado que nadie supiera algo así"

"Entonces que pasa…"

**_Mientras tanto en la mesa de los Raijunshuu:_**

"¡Ey, Freed!" Bickslow observó cómo su capitán se revolvía en su asiento incómodamente "¿Estás bien? Hoy pareces un poco ausente. Una noche dura ¿eh?"

"hmmm" su tímida respuesta arrancó una carcajada del mago Seith

"Cielo… no habrá sido un bestia contigo ¿verdad?" Ever le miraba preocupada

"E-eh no… no que va jajaja, para nada… no no" jugó con sus dedos tímidamente

"Freed… sabes que a mí no se me escapa nada… como se haya pasado…" se levantó y apoyó sus puños en la mesa

"Que no Ever, déjalo ya… es solo que… es… íncomodo ¿vale?" se ruborizó intensamente al recordar la noche anterior

"Normal… el tamaño del jefe es tan colosal que…"

"¡BICKSLOW!"

**_De vuelta al despacho de Makarov_**

"No quiero que tengas esta carga a tus espaldas a tu edad, quiero que disfrutes de tu vida, de tu pareja, que te diviertas con tus chicos haciendo misiones, que aprendas y te hagas más fuerte aún de lo que eres…" Con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo "No quiero atarte a esto tan pronto Laxus"

El joven mago se acercó a su abuelo, puso sus manos en sus pequeños hombros y le dijo:

"Tienes razón, quizás tenga mucha vida por delante, puede que tenga miles de cosas que ver y que aprender como para pasarme el resto de mis años metido en este gremio pero…" hincó la rodilla en el suelo para estar a la misma altura que el lloroso Makarov "haré lo que sea por el gremio que ha querido darme una segunda oportunidad, el que me ha demostrado lo que significa tener una familia, el que me ha enseñado lo que es dar tu vida por alguien… el gremio que me ha enseñado a abrir mi corazón a la persona que más quiero… Haré lo que sea por Fairy Tail, incluso si eso significa que tengo que tener el resto de mi vida atado a él"

El abuelo abrazó a su nieto llorando sin creerse aun lo que había cambiado ese rebelde adolescente que le desafiaba todos los días. Significaba mucho para él que al final pudiera abrir su corazón de esa forma, y eso le daba seguridad para no arrepentirse de su elección.

Tras unos minutos abrazándose se separaron, el cansado anciano se secó las lágrimas y tras aclararse la garganta le dijo:

"Te nombraré maestro Laxus, aunque mientras viva el peso seguirá recayendo sobre mí. Tendrás los mismos derechos y los mismos poderes que yo, pero mientras siga caminando no quiero que te ates en este despacho lleno de papeles y de problemas. Si algo me pasara automáticamente serías el único y séptimo maestro de Fairy Tail"

Laxus asintió con la cabeza y manteniendo una mirada seria le hizo una petición

"Me gustaría comentárselo a Freed… No creo que se oponga pero…"

"Lo entiendo hijo aunque… puede que en otro mundo como Edolas ocurra pero… ¿en este? jamás podría imaginar a Freed diciendo que no a algo así tratándose de ti… jaaaajajajajajajajaja"

"De que narices te ries viejo ¬¬" se cruzó de brazos esperando que el anciano dejara de reírse.

"Lo siento, lo siento jajajaja es que… jajajajajaja" dejó de reírse y sonriendo le dijo

"¡Venga! ¡Díselo idiota!"

Mientras Laxus se disponía a salir le dijo seriamente

"No se lo comentéis a nadie más, hay varias cosas que hacer antes de que lo sepan"

El dragonslayer asintió y bajó las escaleras para hablar con su novio.

"No sé por qué no haces esto más a menudo Freed" Ever miró entusiasmada a su amigo de pelo morado que se encontraba rodeado de runas que le impedían hablar

"No, no me gusta hacer esto a mis amigos pero… hoy tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza como para aguantarle"

"Me pregunto por qué será…" Laxus se situó detrás de él y le masajeó los hombros delicadamente "Tenemos que hablar, ven"

Sin decir nada se levantó escuchando la risita de su amiga ante el comentario de su jefe y con dificultad le siguió fuera del gremio hasta el acantilado que se encuentra justo detrás del edificio. Se sentaron, Freed apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Laxus y esperó a que comenzara a hablar.

"El viejo está preocupado… todo esto de mi padre le está afectando más de lo que nos imaginamos por culpa de eso del Lumen. Parece ser que anoche intentó hacerse con ello y… el viejo tiene miedo de que algo le ocurra"

"¿Por qué iba a ocurrirle algo? Todos estamos aquí para protegerle" rodeó el brazo de Laxus con el suyo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

"Porque no puede hacerle daño a su hijo" dijo Laxus mirando a la mano de Freed jugar con la suya"… y no nos dejará hacerlo a nosotros tampoco. Solo los maestros pueden acceder a donde se encuentra el Lumen y por eso teme que algo le pase, nadie podría entrar jamás, el maestro vigente es el que da la clave al nuevo maestro para poder entrar. Por eso…"

"Laxus…" Freed le soltó y se incorporó apoyando su mano derecha en el muslo derecho de Laxus "¿Me estás intentando decir que te va a nombrar maestro?"

"¡¿EH!?" No se esperó que Freed cayera tan rápido en eso. Una vez más su genio le asombró "Eh… sí"

"Pero aún no lo ha hecho"

"No"

"Y… ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?"

"Uh… ¡Por qué quiero saber qué opinas idiota!" ligeramente ruborizado giró su cabeza en dirección contraria a Freed.

"Laxus…" Lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos "Siempre has querido ese cargo ¿Crees que podría oponerme a tu felicidad? Sabes que si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy" Volvió a sujetar su mano

"La verdad es que no sé por qué sigues a mi lado después de las cosas que me has visto hacer"

"¿En serio no lo sabes? Creo habértelo dicho ya"

"Sí, lo sé, pero no lo entiendo, nunca he entendido esta lealtad Freed. No sé qué has visto en mí para quererme tanto si hasta hace poco solo era un estúpido adolescente con sueños egoístas que fue capaz de atacarte por no cumplir una mierda de orden"

"Laxus…" las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar abundantemente

"Te ataqué Freed y podría haberte herido de gravedad y tú solo me miraste y me dijiste… ¡Me dijiste que me seguirías hasta el mismísimo puto infierno!" con los puños cerrados de rabia miró al horizonte

"Y lo volvería hacer una y mil veces más, porque no concibo una vida sin ti" Le besó y añadió "Cálmate, eres una persona distinta Laxus, no vuelvas al pasado cuando todos lo hemos olvidado ya"

Se abrazaron un rato y volvieron al gremio. Laxus regresó con su abuelo y Freed con sus compañeros a la mesa con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

"Viejo…"

"Sígueme Laxus"

Abrió una puerta oculta debajo de su mesa hecha añicos y bajaron por unas escaleras muy estrechas hasta que llegaron a una amplia sala iluminada con unas velas gigantes.

"Vaya… ¿dónde estamos?"

"varios metros por debajo del salón principal del gremio" comenzó a andar y su nieto le siguió de cerca observando detenidamente la enorme estancia que se encontraba decorada con estatuas muy grandes y esculturas que se apoyaban en un suelo brillante de una elegante cerámica, el único sonido que distinguía era el de sus pisadas por las lujosas piedras _"Esto ha debido costar mucho dinero… este viejo… ¿qué guardará aquí?"_

El viejo se detuvo al llegar a una inmensa puerta con el símbolo del gremio en el medio y diversas figuras que no alcanzaba a distinguir debido al resplandor que emitía. _"¿Qué es esto?"_ Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos el maestro le dijo

"Esto Laxus… es la luz de Fairy Tail…¡Lumen Histoire!" Cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta su nieto le frenó

"¡ESPERA VIEJO!" Puso su mano en el pequeño hombro de su abuelo

"¿Qué pasa hijo?"

"¿Crees que es prudente hacerlo en un momento como este? Sabes que el inútil de tu hijo anda detrás de lo que sea esto… no creo que debas abrirlo ahora"

"Laxus…" no podía creerse que su nieto hubiera priorizado la seguridad del Lumen por encima de desvelar el misterio. "Está bien, tienes razón. Te daré el poder necesario para abrirlo, y cuando esto acabe te lo mostraré" Puso su pequeña mano en la de su nieto y cerró los ojos canalizando una energía de luz blanca que se transfirió a Laxus dejándole una ligera quemadura en la palma con la forma del símbolo del gremio. El dragonslayer se miró la mano y luego miró a su abuelo a los ojos durante unos instantes.

"Volvamos" y volvió a guiarle por las escaleras hasta su despacho. Su nieto se dispuso a salir cuando el viejo maestro le dijo:

"Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo… muy orgulloso"

* * *

_**Tengo intención de que sea el penúltimo capítulo, aunque tratándose de mí no puedo asegurarlo. Estoy muy entretenido haciendo esta historia y tengo intención de hacer otras basándome en este argumento cuando acabe.**_


	13. Las obligaciones del maestro LEMON

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de su cuarto posándose en sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos por el tremendo calor que estaba arrasando la ciudad esos últimos días desde que llegaron de su pequeña misión en Hargeon. El sensible mago rúnico comenzó a agitarse en la cama al notar como el sol tostaba su piel y cuando fue consciente de que estaba despierto dio un respingo y despertó a su amante:

"¡Laxus, Laxus! ¡Despierta venga!"

"mmmm"

"¡Laxuuuuus!" le zarandeó para terminar de sacarle de su sueño

"¿Q-qué pasa?"

Freed puso cara de sorpresa y le preguntó "¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡¿Es que no te acuerdas?!"

"Eeeeeh sí, sí, claro que me acuerdo…" se incorporó en la cama perezosamente y restregándose los ojos añadió al mismo tiempo que bostezaba "¿De qué me acuerdo?"

"… ¡Hoy te convertirás en el séptimo maestro de Fairy Tail!" dijo un emocionado Freed

"jajajajajaja claro que me acuerdo idiota… " tumbó a su novio en la cama y se colocó encima de él "pero ahora mismo solo puedo centrarme en tus gritos de anoche y en cómo me rogabas que te la metiera" le besó agresivamente llevando sus manos a la entrepierna del joven mago que se endureció rápidamente ante esas palabras.

"Me encanta lo rápido que consigo excitarte, nunca me cansaré de hacerlo" Esta vez sus dedos comenzaron a intentar entrar en el cuerpo de Freed, que elevó las caderas instintivamente ofreciéndole mejor acceso. El primero entró sin dificultad, el segundo lo acompañó sin muchas complicaciones y el tercero obtuvo algo más de resistencia.

"Vaya" dijo Laxus sorprendido "no me esperaba que ese pequeño trasero tuyo me aceptara tan rápidamente…" sacó los dedos y untó su miembro rígido con su propia saliva colocándolo en la entrada "vamos a ver si esto entra igual de bien…"

"¡No Laxus!" el dragonslayer se quedó paralizado sin esperarse que le rechazara "Te-tenemos que irnos, solo quedan dos horas para… AAAAH"

"Me da igual Freed, ¿es que no quieres cumplir la voluntad de tu maestro?" al mago rubio no le importó la resistencia que su joven amante estaba ofreciendo y le embistió rápidamente sin dejarle que se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

"Siempre voy a c-complacerte… Hazlo más rápido… ¡vais muy lento, maestro!"

"Nunca me cansaré de escuchar tu voz mientras te embisto de esta manera. ¿Te gusta así verdad?" aceleró el ritmo sin importarle el intenso sol que a esas tempranas horas quemaba sin compasión

"A-AAAH s-sí, a-así"

"No te oigo" movió sus caderas aún más rápido a la vez que acariciaba el rostro de su amante.

"SÍ, ¡He dicho qu-que sí!" El peliverde se masturbaba pero su dios le retiró la mano

"Solo yo puedo darte lo que deseas" Su mano relevó a la de su novio y aceleró el ritmo mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le hacía perder la cabeza esa presión ejercida por el pequeño trasero que estaba invadiendo.

Laxus llegó primero al orgasmo y liberó su semen dentro del cuerpo del mago rúnico que no tardó en unirse a él al sentir el cálido líquido recorrer su interior

"Joder… que calor hace, no tendrías que haberme provocado, voy a ducharme"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Qué yo te he provocado?..." su sonriente amante se levantó y con un beso rápido se dirigió al baño.

Acabaron su desayuno y se dirigieron al gremio casi una hora más tarde de lo esperado. Al entrar unas miradas de preocupación se clavaron en ellos y un inusual silencio reinó entre los escandalosos magos.

Freed miró a Laxus y le susurró "¿Qué pasa?"

"No tengo ni idea" caminó hacia donde estaba su abuelo y el peliverde se fue a donde se encontraban los Raijinshuu.

"¿Qué pasa viejo?"

"Laxus… Ivan…" suspiró e intentó calmarse "nos ha amenazado con contar el secreto si no le entrego el Lumen"

"¿Se lo has contado a todos?" se cruzó de brazos expectante.

"Sí, he tenido que hacerlo, ha amenazado a todo el mundo diciendo que iría cazando hadas una a una mientras no se lo diéramos. Tenía que advertirles"

Laxus bufó y le dijo: "¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?, ¿vas a dejar que ese inútil nos amenace y cumpla su palabra? Ya has visto lo débil que es su gremio… " paró unos instantes pensando en lo que iba a sugerirle "Sabes que es el momento de un ataque directo a su base antes de que se organicen…"

"Tienes razón… Esta vez es la única solución, pero hay que ir con cuidado, lo más seguro es que no nos haya mostrado su carta más fuerte como dice que ha hecho… vamos a hacer lo que íbamos a hacer y luego planearemos algo"

Laxus asintió y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

_"__Nadie más podría ser maestro del mejor gremio de Fiore… cualquiera lo sabe solo con mirarle, es imponente de la cabeza a los pies… un auténtico dios"_

"Freeeeeed ¿estás aquí o estás en tu Laxuslandia? Se te cae la baba guapo"

"E-ever…" bajó la mirada avergonzado de que le hubieran pillado babeando y antes de que pudiera inventarse algo escuchó al viejo Makarov dirigirse a ellos:

"¡Escuchadme mocosos! Mi hijo Ivan Dreyar nos traicionó años atrás y como consecuencia fue expulsado de este gremio. Ahora vuelve a buscar algo que sabe que tenemos y que me arrepentiré el resto de mi corta vida de haberle enseñado… algo tan importante que…" paró unos segundos y continuó "que podría destruir nuestro gremio"

Un murmullo generalizado se extendió por la sala. El anciano les dejó unos instantes y carraspeó para poder continuar.

"Ya os he contado que nos ha amenazado y ahora os he dicho el porqué. No puedo deciros nada más ya que es algo tan importante que solo los maestros pueden saber, por eso… alguien que no sea tan viejo y débil como yo debería ser el guardián de ese secreto, alguien con toda su vida por delante y con la fuerza suficiente para conseguir protegerlo, alguien que haya demostrado con creces que ama este gremio y que ha peleado por él incluso cuando no era portador de su marca…"

Lágrimas aisladas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos por qué aunque no quisiera admitirlo siempre había soñado con cederle el cargo a su nieto, la persona que más quería.

"El mago más fuerte de este gremio, el séptimo maestro de Fairy Tail… ¡Laxus Dreyar!"

Todos comenzaron a felicitar al nuevo maestro y a celebrar el nuevo nombramiento. Freed como era normal en él no pudo evitar soltar sus lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su amante rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, y éste le devolvió el abrazo de una forma tan tierna que no pasó inadvertido al corro de gente que había a su alrededor, una mano le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo y la otra la espalda. Cuando se separaron le agarró por la cintura y le dijo:

"Todo esto es gracias a ti Freed… tú has hecho que Laxus Dreyar sea quien es ahora… Gracias"

Y volvió a abrazarle dándole un beso en ese pelo verde tan sedoso y bien cuidado que siempre traía tranquilidad y paz al nuevo maestro. Después de un minuto se separaron y el séptimo se dedicó a prestar atención a los demás que querían felicitarle. Ever se acercó a Freed y le dijo en voz baja:

"No piensa ocultar vuestra relación ¿verdad?"

"No, no quiere… y eso me hace muy feliz Ever" la dijo con sus ojos aún llorosos. Ella le abrazó y le susurró al oído:

"Estoy muy contenta de veros tan felices, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de que esto llegara"

Por fin el día tan agitado acabó y el mago rúnico caminaba hacia su casa pensando en lo mucho que había echado de menos a Laxus ese día ya que el nuevo maestro había estado muy ocupado con su abuelo preparando el plan de ataque a Raven Tail. Al llegar a la puerta cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba 3 días sin aparecer por allí y eso le llenó de felicidad ya que donde había estado era ni más ni menos que la casa de su dios.

Entró y se dio una ducha fría para deshacerse de ese pegajoso calor infernal, se entretuvo unos minutos en arreglar su hermoso pelo, regó las plantas que pedían a gritos un poco de hidratación y decidió hacer una ensalada fresca que compró por el camino. Mientras estaba cenando alguien entró en su apartamento sin llamar a la puerta ni informar de su presencia y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, solo había una persona que conocía y sabía esquivar todas sus trampas rúnicas…

"Nunca lograré que llames a la puerta, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" ignoró su pregunta y se cruzó de brazos en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina lanzándole una mirada de enojo.

"Eeeeeh… ¿cenar?" se sorprendió ante la pregunta… _"Es mi casa Laxus, ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?"_

El rubio avanzó hasta la mesa y se sentó en una silla enfrente de él.

"Después del día que he tenido solo me apetecía llegar a casa y encontrarte desnudo en mi cama, pero he entrado y la realidad ha sido otra bien distinta" Se apoyó en la mesa acercando su rostro al confundido peliverde.

"E-eh es que… llevaba una semana sin venir Laxus y…" intentó buscar una excusa que pudiera complacerle "y… ¡las plantas se estaban muriendo!"

"¿Las plantas se estaban muriendo?"… volvió a poner la espalda contra el respaldo

"Las plantas… eeeh… sí" se llevó un trozo de lechuga a la boca y masticó despacio expectante por lo que su novio diría a continuación.

"Y ¿por qué no llevas esas estúpidas plantas a mi casa junto con el resto de tus cosas y dejas de desaparecer cuando más te necesito?"

El pobre Freed no se esperaba que le dijera que se fuera a vivir con él de esa manera tan inusual y casi se atraganta con la lechuga que masticaba.

"¿Me e-estás pidiendo qu-que me vaya a vivir co-contigo?" su rubor hizo sonreír a su novio.

"Pues claro… pensé que alguien con tu cerebro lo entendería rápidamente"

"Lo he entendido Laxus… pero esa forma de pedirlo es tan… inusual"

"¿Es que hay algo usual en mí?" comenzó a reírse mientras se levantaba para dar un beso a su novio y le susurró al oído "Eres tan lindo cuando estás confundido… creo que estoy empezando a aficionarme a confundirte con tal de ver esa cara tan hermosa y ruborizada que pones" mientras le mordía la oreja metió su mano por debajo de su camiseta y bajó hasta su ombligo "esta vez quiero que seas tú el que haga que me corra" bajó un poco más hasta situarse por encima de su pantalón "quiero que me demuestres cuanto te gusta mi cuerpo" continuó bajando hasta conseguir llegar al semi-erecto miembro de su ruborizado novio "y si te portas bien…" empezó a frotárselo por encima de la ropa muy lentamente "tendrás un premio que no olvidarás jamás" quitó su mano del pantalón, y robó un trozo de manzana del plato de Freed, que jadeando observó cómo su dios se sentaba de nuevo.

El mago rúnico cayó en la cuenta de que Laxus no le había dejado aún tocarle mientras lo hacían, y el pensar que ahora le estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo era algo que le estaba volviendo loco. Tiró el tenedor en el plato, se levantó y agarró por el cuello de la camiseta a su dios para levantarle del asiento.

"Sígame maestro…" un sonriente dragonslayer se levantó y le siguió hasta la habitación. El cuarto del organizado mago no tenía nada que ver con el suyo. Allí no había camisetas ni pantalones tirados por el suelo sino que todo estaba en perfecto orden. El mundo de reglas que Freed había creado le prohibía cualquier tipo de desorden y por eso dedicaba unos minutos del día a tener su casa impecable.

"¿Sabes? Siempre me ha maravillado este orden… no sé cómo puedes hacerlo"

Su amante no le contestó al instante, se quitó los zapatos, los dejó colocados en su armario e hizo lo mismo con el resto de su ropa hasta que estuvo completamente desnudo, entonces respondió la pregunta:

"Es muy sencillo, solo hay que mentalizarse a hacerlo" Se acercó al enorme cuerpo de su novio. "Si uno tiene bien claro lo que quiere… entonces no tendrá problema en conseguirlo" empezó a levantar su camiseta y a acariciarle el estómago subiendo hasta los impresionantes pectorales "por ejemplo, yo tenía claro que te deseaba" se deshizo de la camiseta y siguió acariciándole con sus dos manos esta vez bajando hacia el ombligo entreteniéndose con las líneas de sus músculos "día y noche me moría por tocar este impresionante cuerpo, soñaba con que fuera mío" metió sus dos manos por debajo de la goma de sus pantalones mientras a Laxus se le comenzaba a acelerar el pulso "y ahora, después de muchas lágrimas y de romper mis propias reglas, por fin tengo lo que quería" con la palma de sus manos acariciaba las nalgas de su excitado dios a la vez que el pantalón comenzaba a bajar lentamente, la mirada de Freed se posaba siempre en las partes que iba acariciando "y ya sabes lo que me duele romper reglas, sobre todo si son mías" el erecto miembro de Laxus se liberó de la prisión y Freed paró unos instantes su avance para observarlo, después se puso de rodillas y terminó de bajar el pantalón acariciando los imponentes muslos y gemelos. Cuando le tuvo completamente desnudo le miró a los ojos desde abajo y le dijo "pero todo eso no me ha importado, sería capaz de lo que fuera por poder estar contigo".

El pulso del dragonslayer era escandalosamente rápido, nunca pensó que Freed pudiera ser así de caliente en la intimidad y el descubrimiento le estaba volviendo loco. El peliverde comenzó a lamer su erecto miembro muy lentamente y a saborearlo como si del mejor manjar del mundo se tratara, su rubio amante echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias que le brindaba su pequeño mago, acariciaba sus nalgas con una mano mientras la otra se entretenía con sus testículos. Decidió metérselo en la boca poco a poco, primero la punta y después el resto fue devorado a cámara lenta, cuando iba por la mitad Laxus le comenzó a acariciar el sedoso pelo con una mano y cuando la totalidad de su miembro estaba por fin dentro de la garganta, emitió un gruñido y le sujetó el pelo con más fuerza. Freed se mantuvo ahí unos instantes intentando acostumbrar su garganta a la invasión del enorme tamaño de su pareja pero Laxus no se lo estaba poniendo fácil ya que comenzó a impacientarse.

"Maldita sea, muévete más rápido al no ser que quieras que lo haga yo"

Movió sus caderas saliendo y entrando de la boca de su amante pero este le frenó con sus manos intentando acabar con las arcadas y decidió comenzar de una vez con su trabajo. Su ritmo se aceleró y la saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios deslizándose por su barbilla y por su cuello, mantuvo el miembro que estaba saboreando lo más adentro que pudo ya que observó lo loco que estaba volviendo a su dragón con eso. El excitado rubio no pudo dejar que Freed continuara solo con esa tarea y cuando notó que el orgasmo estaba a punto de aparecer le agarró con fuerza por el pelo y comenzó a violar su boca lo más adentro que pudo. Debido a su gran tamaño le atravesaba la garganta una y otra vez provocando que el rostro de Freed se llenara de saliva y de lágrimas al sentir que no podía respirar.

"Voy a correrme en esta pequeña boca que tienes… ¡AH!. ¿Có-cómo puedes… mmmm joder… cómo puedes ser tan bueno e-en esto?"

Su chico no pudo contestarle ya que estaba muy concentrado en intentar respirar por su nariz hasta que al final con un gruñido le llenó la boca de su caliente líquido blanco. Lo sacó inmediatamente dejándole por fin respirar y le prohibió limpiarse la cara, la imagen de su rostro lleno de lágrimas, saliva y semen le gustaba demasiado como para estropearla y fue él quien se encargó de limpiarle muy suave y delicadamente mientras le susurraba:

"Te quiero demasiado Freed Justine, nunca hubiera imaginado que te entregaría mi alma de esta forma" le besó tiernamente y añadió "Has sido muy buen chico… tendrás tu recomp…"

"No he acabado con usted maestro…" soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión atónita de su amante. "Me has dicho que te demuestre cuanto me gusta tu cuerpo…" le llevó hacia la cama, le sentó en el borde empujándole por el pecho con sus dos manos y se sentó en sus piernas que rápida y ágilmente rodearon su cintura. "Me gusta mucho más de lo que acabo de mostrarte, mi sádico dragonslayer" El estupefacto Laxus fue atacado por los labios insaciables del pequeño mago que arañó, pellizcó y mordió las partes del cuerpo que le dieron la gana sin importarle las marcas que al día siguiente prevalecieran, sobre todo se centró en sus pectorales y abdominales, los músculos que tantas veces había saboreado en sus fantasías.

"¿Sabes cuántas veces me he masturbado pensando en estos abdominales y en estos pectorales tan perfectos? Es increíble lo bien hecho que está usted maestro"

Laxus no había estado en su vida tan inmóvil y jamás había dejado que nadie le controlara, pero parar esos ataques era algo que su cuerpo no le permitía hacer. Ceder el control ante su novio le estaba gustando más de lo que se había imaginado y observar cómo rendía culto a su cuerpo le hacía sentirse el hombre más importante del mundo.

Mientras pensaba en eso el peliverde seguía disfrutando de él hasta que decidió tumbar a Laxus en la cama boca arriba y colocarse de rodillas encima de su miembro. Con un ágil y experto movimiento de mano que su novio no se esperaba le puso unas runas en sus manos para impedir que se movieran.

"¡FREED! ¡¿Qué coño haces?!" el dragonslayer comenzó a enfadarse con su atacante, eso era pasarse…

"La regla de estas runas es simple… no se te ocurra moverte ni usar tu magia. Tienen un nivel de escritura que supera tú conocimiento, así que no intentes nada raro" Introdujo un dedo entre sus propias nalgas "Te dije que quería ser más independiente ¿recuerdas?" hizo uno de los sonidos que sabía que volvían loco a su pareja para que dejara de forcejear y le prestara atención e introdujo otro dedo después de saborearlo en su boca "te he dejado divertirte conmigo Dreyar" Laxus dejó de resistirse y su entrepierna comenzó a ponerse dura de nuevo mientras observaba como se metía un tercer dedo en ese culo que le hacía sacar su lado más salvaje "Ahora me toca a mí" empezó a sacar y meter esos dedos rápidamente en su interior mientras que la otra masturbaba a su dragón durante un rato a la misma velocidad hasta que paró ambos movimientos para introducirse todo el miembro de Laxus en su boca saboreando el semen seco de su dios que aún permanecía ahí, una vez estuvo lubricado se posicionó encima y se lo metió hasta dentro mientras gemía.

"Nunca creí que… Aaaah sí… que esto pudiera hacerse realidad algún día" Se movía lentamente disfrutando de cada golpe en ese punto de su anatomía que le hacía ver las estrellas.

"Cállate y muévete más rápido o juro Freed Justine que cuando me sueltes no podrás sentarte en una semana"

Le hizo caso y aceleró su ritmo pero no por él, sino porque su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Tenía a su dios inmóvil y sin poder hacer nada debajo de él y eso no era algo de lo que nadie más pudiera presumir. El orgasmo que le recorrió no fue tan intenso como cuando su amante se lo producía y, aunque estaba ya satisfecho, siguió moviéndose con la misma intensidad hasta que notó como el semen de su dragonslayer se extendía dentro de su interior unos segundos después. Exhausto se tumbó encima de su pecho y jadeando aún intentó recuperar el aliento.

"Quítame esto Freed" el tono de Laxus era serio y el peliverde vaciló un poco asustado.

"S-sí Laxus" retiró las runas precavidamente y se sentó de rodillas en la cama a esperar la reacción del mago rubio.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo como si de un gatito se tratara.

"Me ha gustado más cuando tú…"

"Ya lo sé" le interrumpió

"¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?"

"jajajajajajajajajajaja porque sé lo mucho que te gusta suplicarme y ponerte bajo mi control, además… " puso su cara a escasos milímetros de la suya y le susurró "gritas más cuando soy yo el que hace que te corras"

"E-eso no es verdad" se ruborizó bajando la mirada

"Claro que lo es… ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?" le besó agresivamente tumbándole de nuevo en la cama. Cinco minutos pasaron hasta que Freed pudo reaccionar y suplicarle:

"N-no me digas que no estás cansado"

"mmmm sí, la verdad es que sí, ha sido un día muy largo. Tu castigo tendrá que esperar, no creas que te has librado"

Freed se acurrucó en los brazos de Laxus y dejó que le volviera a acariciar como si fuera un cachorro, notaba como sus ojos se iban cerrando cuando escuchó la voz de su dios.

"Freed"

"¿mmmm?" no quería romper esa postura que habían conseguido.

"¿No quieres saber que hemos planeado para mañana?"

"Estás cansado y llevas todo el día con esto. No quiero agobiarte" le abrazó más fuerte y tras un par de minutos le oyó decir:

"No vas a venir con nosotros Freed"

De un sobresalto se sentó en la cama para observarle mientras le preguntaba aturdido:

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿P-porqué Laxus?" no podía creerse que le quisiera dejar a un lado en un tema así.

"Sabes que va a por ti, ¿quieres que te entregue envuelto en papel de regalo?" se sentó en la cama junto a él.

"NO, pero… no me pasará nada, ¡puedo protegerme!" bajó la mirada hacía el colchón.

"Freed, te voy a ser sincero" se acercó a su novio y le acarició la mejilla "Es mi padre, no puedo vacilar ni flaquear delante de él, voy a estar muy centrado en intentar mentalizarme de que debo acabar con esto y hacer que se pudra en unas mazmorras por qué, aunque sea un idiota que pudo matarme al insertarme la lacrima de dragonslayer, sigue siendo el hombre que hizo posible que yo naciera" dejó la mejilla para centrarse en acariciar sus temblorosas manos "Escucha… si le doy una sola cosa con la que chantajearme todo habrá sido en vano por qué…" secó unas lágrimas que asomaban por los ojos de su tierno amante "por qué si esa cosa eres tú cederé ante todo lo que me pida"

Freed se sobresaltó una vez más y le preguntó:

"¿E-estás diciéndome que entregarías el mayor secreto de Fairy Tal p-por… ¡por mí!?"

"Cielo… entregaría mi vida por ti"

"¡Pe-pero no puedes hacer eso!" puso sus pequeñas manos en los muslos de su dios.

"¡Claro que no! Por eso no puedo dejar que vengas… Bickslow estará contigo para ayudarte si mi viejo intenta algo raro al ver que no estoy contigo" suspiró y le dijo "Necesito que lo entiendas Freed, sé lo mucho que significa para ti venir conmigo y cubrirme las espaldas, pero esta vez no puede ser. No puedo tener ninguna distracción, sabe que eres mi punto débil, no se lo puedo poner tan fácil"

_"__¿Su punto débil? Quizás tenga razón, a lo mejor lo único que hago es molestarle._

El peliverde abrazó a Laxus como un niño que busca mimos y le dijo con ojos llorosos:

"Lo entiendo… "

* * *

_**Como ya os advertí en el anterior capítulo a lo mejor este no era el último y... ¡así es!. Habrá uno más xD, me he entretenido con el lemon más de lo que me imaginaba y si continuaba la historia, este capítulo se haría muy largo.**_

_**Me estoy volviendo loco con este fic...**_


	14. Una nueva vida a tú lado

La base de Raven Tail era casi una fortaleza, muy fortificada y con muchos inhibidores de magia. Era desesperante avanzar y los magos de Fairy Tail comenzaban a dudar del plan inicial que les había indicado su nuevo maestro pudiera llevarse a cabo.

"¡Mierda! ¡No podemos acabar con ellos sin nuestra magia!" Natsu se volvió a mirar cómo le iba a su compañero Gray y se le abrió la boca de par en par al ver que su amigo había derrotado a diez miembros de Raven Tail él solo. "¡OI! ¡Cerebro congelado! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

"¡Se llama pensar, cerebro chamuscado!, ¡eso que debes practicar más a menudo!" con una sonrisa de superioridad se aproximó a él a quitarle de encima los 7 hombres que empezaban a acorralar al dragonslayer contra una esquina.

Natsu bufó y se cruzó de brazos "Eso es trampa" observó que había logrado hacerse con una de las armas que llevaban los miembros de Raven Tail. Se trataban de armas que funcionaban como los vehículos mágicos, drenando magia del usuario.

"¿TRAMPA? Solo hay que quitarles un arma de estas, ¿eres estúpido o qué te pasa? No me digas que no se te había pasado por esa cabeza tuya"

"¿A quién llamas estúpido cabeza de hielo? Y-y claro que lo había pensado es solo q-que…"

"¡VAMOS! ¡Dejad de holgazanear y vamos a trabajar! Tenemos que estar en 10 minutos arriba del todo para reunirnos con el maestro"

"ERZAAAAA" gritaron al unísono los dos

"¿Y por qué no está Laxus acabando con estos tipos? Limpiad el camino dice…" bufó Natsu

"Este es el plan, cállate y haz algo Natsu, ¡que aún no has hecho nada idiota! Él está haciendo otra cosa" Le dio una colleja y corrió hacia la siguiente oleada de magos que aparecían por el pasillo.

Laxus llegó a la última planta sin demasiada complejidad, su gran fuerza física le permitía luchar contra grandes oponentes sin usar su magia y estos tipos estaban muy por debajo de él. Permaneció alerta ya que sabía que no podía ser tan fácil atravesar el portón que se encontraba enfrente de él y notó la presencia de alguien que le observaba desde las alturas. Disimuló como si estuviera buscando algo para que su oponente pensara que le atacaba por sorpresa y le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago cuando notó que estaba por encima de su cabeza.

"Vaya, el maestro tenía razón, eres fuerte Dreyar"

Un tipo delgado con una máscara negra que cubría todo su rostro se recuperaba del golpe sufrido sin muchas complicaciones.

"Que decepción va a llevarse mi maestro… ¿no está tu puta contigo? Pensé que la llevabas a todas partes desde esa escenita en la playa, estaba tan cachonda que sus gemidos me estaban volviendo loco jaaaajajajajajaaja"

"¿Así que tú eras el idiota que me seguía? Tengo que aconsejarte que si no quieres que te vean tienes que ser más discreto"

El anónimo hombre se sorprendió de que supiera que le seguía.

"Eres el primero que se da cuenta… tendré que ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez jaaaajajajaja. Me encantaría jugar contigo Dreyar pero mi objetivo no eres tú"

Saltó ágilmente a una de las ventanas y mientras estaba preparado para saltar le dijo:

"Le diré a tu puta que grite tu nombre mientras se la meto en ese hermoso culito que tiene jajajaajajaja"

"Mierda… maldito hijo de…"

"¡Laxus! ¿Quién era ese?" Erza se reunió con él a la hora estipulada

"Un imbécil, va a por Freed, tenemos que darnos prisa… ¡¿Dónde están esos dos idiotas?!"comenzó a impacientarse sabiendo que su novio corría peligro.

"¡Oi! Rayitos, ¿a quién llamas estúpido?" Natsu se defendió del insulto

"Llegáis dos minutos tarde… vamos" antes de abrir la puerta les recordó "Dejadme hablar a mí y no hagáis caso de nada de lo que os diga, es un experto en hacer que la gente se pelee entre sí diciendo tonterías"

La sala era una enorme habitación con pilares y suelos de mármol que se asemejaba al salón del trono de cualquier castillo _"Ahora se cree que es un Rey el viejo arrogante"_

"Hijooooo ¡has venido!" dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia Laxus "No esperábamos tu visita. No hacía falta ser tan brusco con mis guardas, chico. ¿Por fin te has decidido a decirme lo que quiero saber? He oído que eres maestro…"

"Sí, lo soy, pero sigo sin saber qué es ni dónde está eso"

"¡Y a qué has venido!"

"He venido a por ti"

"jajajajajajaa niño estúpido ¿y qué les dirás para que me arresten? No he hecho nada y mi gremio está perfectamente en regla. ¡No tienes nada contra mí!"

"hmm" Se cruzó de brazos triunfalmente mientras le decía "¿Quién ha hablado de arrestarte? ¿Ves a alguien más aquí a parte de nosotros cuatro?"

Su padre comenzaba a ponerse nervioso "Y… ¿Q-qué es lo que vas a hacer entonces?"

Comenzó a caminar con pose de superioridad hacia Ivan y esbozando una sonrisa le contestó:

"Has destruido nuestra familia, has traicionado a tu padre, al gremio que te vio nacer y que ahora quieres destruir también. ¡Has traicionado a tu propio hijo y le has torturado hasta dejarle al borde de la muerte por tu estúpida ambición!" Comenzó a emitir chispas por todo su cuerpo.

"¡N-no es posible! ¡La-la magia es i-imposible e-en este edificio con mis inhibidores!" reculaba al ver venir al imponente dragonslayer

"¿Te refieres a estas cosas?" le enseñó 5 pequeños inhibidores que antes estaban colocados en las ventanas de esa sala, los destrozó cerrando su puño y se los tiró a los pies.

_"__Así que eso estaba haciendo él"_ pensó Erza.

"¿EEEEEH? ¿Có-cómo lo sabías?"

Ignoró su pregunta y siguió contestando a su pregunta anterior:

"Intentaste hacerme como tú y privarme del amor, querías que fuera tan despreciable como lo eres tú y que nadie fuera capaz de amarme nunca. Pero eso no te funcionó conmigo porque he tenido siempre a 3 personas que me han seguido a todas partes incluso cuando me parecía a ti, me han enseñado lo que es la amistad, han hecho que me jugase la vida defendiéndoles y sobre todo uno de ellos me ha enseñado lo que es amar a alguien. Puedo perdonarte por todo sobre lo que acabo de acusarte pero... lo que no puedo perdonarte jamás es que estés amenazando a la única persona que me ha amado a parte de la madre que asesinaste cuando yo era tan solo un bebé. Eso. No. Puedo. Permitirlo" Terminó de acortar la distancia que les separaba peligrosamente.

Ivan sabía que no tenía opciones contra él, ya había tenido ocasión de ver la terrible fuerza que tenía así que intentó convencerle.

"Hijo… y-yo te di ese poder, yo hice que fueras fuerte hijo mío. Por favor, so-soy ¡tu padre!" El dragonslayer comenzó a canalizar energía eléctrica en su mano derecha que comenzó a brillar peligrosamente mientras su mirada se clavaba de forma amenazante en los ojos de su padre. "¡HIJO! ¡Recapacita! ¡No lo hagas! ¡N-no me mates!" La luz cesó y Laxus comenzó a reírse.

"jajajajajajaja ¿matarte? Jajajajajaja" dejo de reírse y volvió a poner su asesina mirada con una ligera sonrisa" Eso sería demasiado benevolente para lo que te mereces. Lo que voy a hacer es venir a torturarte todos los días, si decides esconderte no podrás dormir porque cuando menos te lo esperes te acabaré encontrando. Volveré cada día hasta que decidas abandonar este reino, y si decides regresar… Acabaré contigo"

Su padre permaneció pensativo sabiendo que sus opciones eran escasas así que optó por complacer a su hijo.

"Has ganado esta guerra hijo mío. Quiero que sepas que aunque no me creas estoy orgulloso de ti pero… es demasiado tarde. Deberías acabar conmigo ahora" tras una pausa comenzó a reírse "jajajajajajaja esa puta tuya debe estar muerta mientras hablamos"

Con una sonrisa Laxus le dijo: "No le subestimes, posee un poder que ni siquiera yo he llegado a ver. Si ese flacucho tuyo se pasa con él lo más seguro es que Freed el oscuro te lo devuelva en una bolsa hecho pedazos" Esta vez era el turno de Laxus para reírse. "Escúchame bien… NO PUEDES GANAR A FAIRY TAIL, ¡No importa lo que hagas ni con quién lo hagas! ¡JAMÁS podrás con nosotros… ¡NUNCA! Incluso este idiota de aquí" señaló a Natsu que intentó defenderse pero fue parado por Erza "podría acabar con cualquier mago que te siga" Le dejó unos instantes para que recapacitara sobre lo que le estaba diciendo y terminó su amenaza: "Llenaré la puerta con las runas más laboriosas que verás jamás y si se te ocurre volver a poner un pie allí esas runas acabarán contigo…"

_"__¿Las runas de Freed pueden hacer eso? _Gray se preguntaba si era un farol o si Laxus iba en serio.

Cuando su padre iba a hablar le cortó diciendo:

"No quiero una contestación… solo quiero que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas… de mi vida"

Caminó hacia la salida dejando a un aturdido y cabizbajo Ivan Dreyar sentado en el suelo de su enorme sala.

"Bickslow… la runa de proximidad se ha activado"

"¿Uh? ¿Y eso que es?" sus muñecos corearon su pregunta "¿Qué es, qué es?"

"Me avisa si alguien intenta entrar en mi casa, prepárate, no creo que estemos solos mucho más tiempo"

"¡Ok!" después de unos minutos en silencio le preguntó: "¿Estás enfadado con Laxus por haberte dejado aquí?"

"Al principio sí pero… por mucha rabia que me dé sé que tiene razón. Por cierto, ¿por qué no ha ido Ever?"

"Estaba enferma, creo que un constipado ha acabado con la invencible reina-hada jajajajaja"

"Como la torturas" La risa de ambos cesó cuando escucharon una voz desconocida.

"Jajajajaja vaya, vaya, pensé que tus runas eran más fuertes que esta mierda"

"hm. Puede que te haya dejado pasar" Se cruzó de brazos volviéndose a la dirección desde donde provenía la voz.

"Awwww, que mono, ¿tu chico no se pondrá celoso?"

"Oh sí, mucho. Por eso voy a hacerlo rápido, para que no te vea por aquí"

"Precisamente me lo encontré antes de venir a buscarte y le comenté lo cachondo que me puso escucharte gemir de esa forma jajajajajaja"

_"__Este era el que nos seguía… no parece muy discreto para ese trabajo"_

"¡Vaya! ¿Tú también has venido? ¿Vamos a hacer un trío?" Dijo el desconocido dirigiéndose al mago Seith.

"jajajajajaja no creo que sobrevivas a un polvo conmigo" Bickslow estaba en su salsa con esta conversación, ese tipo se parecía mucho a él.

"Puedes empezar por enseñarme tu carita, seguro que debajo de ese yelmo encuentro unos ojos preciosos… me encantan los ojos hermosos como los de este bombón de pelo verde"

"Oooooh, ¿quieres ver mis ojos? Los oculto porque deslumbran demasiado y enamoro a todo el mundo al instante"

"¿Pues a que esperas para enamorarme?"

_"__Parece que la hipersexualidad de este tío nos hará el trabajo muy fácil" _Freed sonrió victorioso al ver lo fácil que se lo estaban poniendo.

Bickslow se quitó su yelmo y la mirada del desconocido se clavó en esos ojos verde fosforito cayendo al instante en el hechizo del mago Seith.

"jajajaja mira que eres idiota, tu polla no debería mandar sobre tu cerebro en situaciones así. Ahora eres mío y… mmmm… recuerdo que querías hacer un trio ¿no?. Pues deberías desnudarte y…"

"Bickslow… por favor… ¿es esto necesario? Deshazte de él…"

"vaaaale capi, que aguafiestas eres…"

Le dejó inmóvil y se dispuso a lanzarle uno de sus hechizos con sus muñecos cuando la posesión se rompió con una carcajada.

"jajajajajajajajaja ¡IDIOTA! Os he estado siguiendo mucho tiempo, sabía el tipo de magia que tenías y he venido preparado. Jajajajajajajaja. Antes de venir me han puesto un hechizo anti-posesiones. ¡Enseñadme más cosas!"

Freed comenzó a alarmarse, si este hombre les había estado siguiendo había podido observarles mientras combatían y ellos no sabían nada de él. Decidió comenzar por algo suave para intentar ver el tipo de magia que practicaba, lo único que le había visto era una katana que colgaba de su espalda así que dibujó runas contra daño de armas blancas. Bickslow atacó enviando a sus muñecos y el desconocido sacó al final su espada, el campo de runas se activó y la mano que sostenía la katana quedó paralizada.

"Vaya preciosidad, te crees muy listo ¿eh?. Tengo más trucos para vosotros" lanzó una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo de Freed que esquivó teletransportándose detrás de su agresor y propinándole un golpe con su espada en la espalda.

"Bueno… eso no me lo esperaba jajajaja. ¿Te han gustado mis rayos? Puedo darte los que me pidas cariño"

"Estás empezando a cansarme con tu flirteo…"

"¿Te pongo nervioso preciosa?"

"No, me estás cabreando… Escritura Oscura: ¡Dolor!"

El desconocido comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo como si le estuvieran dando la peor de las torturas mientras Bickslow aprovechaba para noquearle con un ataque combinado, sus muñecos descargaron un halo de energía sobre el cuerpo que se retorcía en el suelo. Después de un minuto con esta tortura dejó de moverse y cayó inconsciente.

"Ha sido más fácil de lo que me imaginaba. ¡La tribu del dios del rayo no pierde nunca! " El capitán de los Raijinshuu dijo triunfante

Se agachó para comprobar que el hombre estaba realmente inconsciente cuando notó de repente algo en su costado derecho justo debajo de su corazón, se miró y vio como un líquido carmesí manchaba su camiseta, hincó las rodillas en el suelo y cayó sin poder decir nada.

"¡FREEEEED! ¡Mierda, ¿pero qué…?!" Bickslow corrió a socorrer a su amigo, le cargó en brazos y se lo llevó corriendo al gremio en busca de Wendy.

"Laxus, ¿de verdad crees que se irá?" Erza no sabía si esa amenaza habían sido suficiente "No creo que solo con palabras hagas recular a alguien como él"

"Observa encima de su fortaleza. Quedan 30 segundos" con una sonrisa triunfal siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

"Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba" Sonrió al ver el palacio de truenos flotando sobre el edificio "Eso ya es otra cosa jajajajaja"

"Mira que eres bestia Laxus" Natsu caminaba marcha atrás esperando que empezara el show con sus manos detrás de su cuello.

"¡WENDYYYY! ¿Está Wendy aquí Mira?"

"¡Freed!, ¿Qué le ha pasado?" Wendy corrió a socorrer a Freed

"Un tío entró y nos atacó, le vencimos pero se fue a acercar a ver si estaba inconsciente y parece que le apuñaló con algo pero no logré ver que era… Laxus va a cabrearse cuando se entere…"

"Está bien, déjamelo a mí, no debería ser un problema si solo es eso" Se acercó al cuerpo del mago y le inspeccionó

"No parece que sea una simple puñalada, creo que estaba la hoja envenenada. Intentaré disipar el veneno y parar la hemorragia"

Se concentró y canalizó todo su poder en intentar a ayudar a su compañero, él siempre había sido muy amable con ella. Después de dos horas que se hicieron interminables salió de la habitación y les dijo el resultado.

"Su vida no corre peligro, pero no he podido drenar todo el veneno, calculo que estará inconsciente un día o dos como mucho"

"Vaya, gracias Wendy… eres genial" Bickslow la dio una palmadita en la cabeza cariñosamente.

"Je je, ¡gracias!"

Cuatro horas pasaron hasta que llegaron los miembros que fueron a Raven Tail. Al entrar las caras serias alertaron a Laxus de que algo no iba bien.

"¿Dónde está Freed?" se dirigió a Bickslow bastante cabreado.

"Laxus veras…" intentó explicarle la situación

"¡He dicho que dónde está idiota!" le agarró violentamente por el cuello de su camiseta atrayéndole hacia su cara "¡Te he dicho que le protegieras!"

"Laxus, déjale que te explique qué ha pasado ¿no?"

El enojado dragonslayer miró a Mirajane con cara de pocos amigos y se calló soltándole y dejando que le dijera lo que había pasado. Se lo contó y sin decir palabra se dirigió a donde estaba Freed inconsciente. Lo encontró sudando copiosamente y retorciéndose con muecas de dolor, su frente estaba ardiendo y repetía una y otra vez algo que no distinguía con claridad.

"Ha estado diciendo tu nombre todo el tiempo, a veces no se le entiende, pero otras sí" Wendy se dirigió al irritado maestro y le acarició el brazo intentando calmarle "Está bien, solo necesita drenar todo el veneno, en menos de dos días abrirá los ojos"

"Gracias Wendy, voy a hablar con el viejo. Cuídalo, por favor" Acarició el rostro de su novio y salió de la habitación.

"Dime que ha acabado todo hijo…" Makarov parecía triste y visiblemente muy cansado.

"No creo que siga molestando por la cuenta que le trae" se acercó más preocupado de su estado. Le relató lo que había ocurrido y se preocupó por su estado de salud.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy cansado Laxus… voy a dormir. Avísame cuando despierte Freed"

"Sí" salió del despacho para dejarle descansar y volvió a la habitación con su amante. Se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama, le agarró la mano poniéndola en su muslo y comenzó a acariciarla. En esa postura les encontró Mirajane cuando entró al cabo de 5 horas.

"Laxus, es tarde, ¿por qué no comes algo?"

"Por qué no tengo hambre" seguía mirando la mano que descansaba en su pierna

"Como quieras, nosotros nos vamos, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estamos"

"Gracias" fue su seca respuesta

La chica de pelo blanco cerró la puerta y se marchó cabizbaja al edificio de chicas a descansar _"Le quiere muchísimo. Nunca me imaginé que Laxus pudiera amar así a alguien, en verdad ha cambiado"_

El agotado dragonslayer cerró los ojos en su incómoda silla y dejó que el sueño le envolviera, había sido un día de muchas emociones y su cerebro quería desconectar y resetearse para empezar el día con la cabeza despejada, pero la pequeña mano que no quería soltar por miedo a que desapareciera se movió y el cuerpo al que estaba unida comenzó a retorcerse más violentamente de lo que lo estuvo haciendo. Freed gritaba de dolor y Laxus asustado y solo en el gremio comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico al ver a su novio así. No sabía que hacer así que cargó a Freed en sus brazos y se marchó como un rayo al bosque en busca de la doctora del gremio, Polyushka.

Aporreó la puerta sin importarle lo más mínimo la hora que era ni que aquella mujer odiaba a los humanos hasta que al final una enojadísima anciana le abrió la puerta.

"¡Nieto de Makarov! ¡¿Es que ese viejo pervertido no te ha enseñado educación?!"

"No cuando la vida de alguien está en juego"

La mujer observó el cuerpo inconsciente que se retorcía de dolor en sus brazos y le dijo que pasara. Le tumbaron en la cama y comenzó a examinarle después de que Laxus le explicara lo que sabía.

"Es un veneno mortal, deberías haberlo traído antes idiota"

"¡¿QUÉ?! Wendy dijo que…" dijo ignorando su insulto

"¿Wendy le curó?"

"Sí"

"Pues la pequeña no acertó esta vez"

"¿Y qué pasa ahora?" desesperado y suspirando se pasó la mano por el pelo

"¡Pues que voy a curarle si dejas de hablar y de preguntarme cosas!"

El nervioso mago la hizo caso y se sentó en un tronco caído fuera de la casa. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando y solo le entraban ganas de ir y matar a su padre agónicamente deleitándose en sus gritos y ruegos para que no le matara. Pero sabía que eso decepcionaría a su mago de pelo verde así que decidió hacer varias expiraciones profundas y calmarse.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí sentado hasta que salió la mujer a hablar con él pero los primeros rayos de sol ya comenzaban a asomar, lo que le hizo suponer que habían sido unas cuantas horas.

"Este veneno es muy difícil de encontrar, ese hombre tiene amigos peligrosos"

"Y que lo diga… ¿Está bien?"

"Más o menos. El veneno ya no está, pero le costará caminar y moverse. Tiene partes entumecidas y otras paralizadas, pero volverá a la normalidad. No puede estar solo bajo ningún concepto"

"Eso no es problema" medio aliviado por el diagnóstico más o menos favorable relajó su cuerpo y la preguntó:

"¿Cuándo estará consciente?"

"Ya lo está, está llorando y llamándote como un niño que busca a su madre… " puso cara de asco y dijo en voz baja "Estos estúpidos humanos sensibles…"

Entró en la casa a la velocidad del rayo y se situó a los pies de la cama

"Ey" le dijo en un susurro "¿Cómo estás dormilón?"

"¡Laxus!" extendió sus brazos para que le abrazara y mientras estaban fusionados le preguntó "¿Por qué no puedo mover bien mi cuerpo?"

Le explicó todo lo que le dijo Polyushka mientras le acariciaba tiernamente.

"Vaya… no debí haber sido tan descuidado… ni si quiera sé cómo lo hizo, no le vi moverse y…"

"Cielo, está bien, no pasa nada. Ya estás a salvo. Vamos a casa" Le cargó en brazos de nuevo y se dispuso a llevárselo a casa.

"Muchas gracias por todo, y disculpe mis modales de antes, estaba nervioso"

"¡Vaya! ¡Que honor! El arrogante Laxus Dreyar pidiendo perdón… tiene razón el viejo Makarov, estás muy cambiado chico"

"Adiós y gracias de nuevo" Laxus se despidió

"Gracias por todo Polyushka"

"No pasa nada chico, tened más cuidado la próxima vez… Por cierto… Espero que seas tan buen maestro como lo ha sido ese viejo… Largaos ya, venga"

Laxus asintió y comenzó a andar. Paseaban por el bosque tranquilamente, los animales diurnos comenzaban a despertarse y salían para buscar comida y los nocturnos volvían a sus escondites a esperar que cayera de nuevo la noche. Al pasar por un acantilado Freed le pidió una cosa:

"¡Laxus!"

"Oi, Freed, no me asustes. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Mira la puesta de sol desde este lugar… es preciosa"

El dragonslayer se sentó en el suelo y puso a Freed encima de su pierna abrazándole por la cintura para que nadie se lo arrebatara de nuevo, el peliverde se acurrucó encajando perfectamente en su musculoso cuerpo.

"Sí, sí que lo es"

Y así, abrazados y besándose como si se fuera a acabar el mundo dieron la bienvenida al nuevo día. Un día en el que por fin podían relajarse y disfrutar juntos sin interferencias, el día que marcaba el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos.

* * *

_**No sé cómo me ha quedado el final, me ha costado mucho intentar buscar uno que se correspondiera con lo que andaba buscando pero creo que al final más o menos lo he encontrado.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y que tengáis ganas de leer los siguientes que voy a escribir.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que habéis estado apoyándome con vuestros comentarios y a los que habéis leído toda la historia, vosotros sois los que me habéis animado a seguir.**_

_**¡Un saludo! y... ¡nos leeremos muy pronto!**_


End file.
